Tous les sorciers sont mortels
by Blue Helios
Summary: Dans un monde dominé par Voldemort, Draco Malefoy, membre de l'Ordre va devoir lutter pour survivre. Les apparences sont trompeuses et l'amour peut frapper n'importe où. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf l'idée

Couple : Je sais po encore

Note de l'auteur : Prenez un cours d'histoire sur la seconde guerre mondiale, un auteur avec le cerveau givré, un stylo et un cahier, mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez çà !

Bonne Lecture !

.

* * *

.

Prologue :

Depuis la naissance de la terre, les événements suivent un ordre cyclique. Il y a des années fastes et d'autres qui le sont beaucoup moins.

Cela faisait près de cinq ans que le monde des sorciers était plongé dans l'affliction. Les ténèbres régnaient. Voldemort, plus puissant que jamais, s'acharnait à détruire toutes traces de vie moldue ou d'ascendance moldue. Le désespoir avait saisi la planète et même si Poudlard restait un des endroits le plus sur du monde, tous se doutaient bien que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Pour contrer la menace que représentait le Lord Noir, il y avait l'Ordre du Phénix. Une organisation secrète réunissant près d'une centaine de sorcier mené par Dumbledore.

Mais que peut réellement faire une poignée de bon sorcier contre une armée de Mangemorts?

La nuit, paradis des amoureux, des ivrognes, des voleurs et des mangemorts. Tout était plus simple quand l'obscurité dissimulait votre identité. Sans la nuit bienfaisante, tout le monde aurait pu remarquer la fine silhouette qui marchait dans la rue, tout le monde aurait pu s'étonner de la voir disparaître dans une maison qui n'existait pas un moment auparavant. Une maison située entre le 11 et le13 Place Grimmauld.

- Excusez mon retard dit une voix froide

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix : un élégant jeune homme blond au trait aristocratique.

- Aucune importance Monsieur Malefoy, l'important est que vous soyez là. Rétorqua un vieillard barbu aux grands yeux espiègles. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

Malefoy haussa les sourcils, les comportements enfantins de son ancien directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, l'avaient souvent étonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres de l'ordre présent pour finalement s'installer près du professeur Rogue.

- Non-merci, par contre j'aimerais bien du café.

Après avoir servi le blond, Dumbledore se prépara à expliquer la raison de cette soudaine réunion. Tous les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas réunis, il n'y avait que ceux qui seraient mêlés de près ou de loin à la mission avenir. Le regard du directeur de Poudlard traversa la salle, tentant de graver dans sa mémoire le visage de ces jeunes gens qui allait certainement bientôt mourir.

Il y avait Severus Rogue un spécialiste en potion de toutes sortes, Ginny et Ron Weasley des frères et sœurs dont la crinière flamboyante resplendissait à la lueur des lustres, Remus Lupin un sorcier loup-garou rejeté par la société, Sirius Black qui s'était évadé de la prison d'Azkaban depuis près de huit ans et enfin le jeune héritier Malefoy dont l'arrogance était compensée par un grand courage.

En les voyant comme ça près à perdre la vie pour une cause à laquelle ils croyaient, le vieil homme sentit une bouffée d'espoir étreindre son cœur.

- Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour que nous parlions du Camp bleu.

Toute l'attention était concentrée maintenant sur les propos de Dumbledore. Ils savaient tous que derrière la douce appellation de Camp bleu se cachait en réalité l'un des plus grands camps d'entraînement de futur mangemort d'Europe.

C'était d'ailleurs là qu'avait été formé les plus meurtriers des mangemorts tel que Le Serpent de Jade qui comptait à son actif plus de 885 morts (des sorciers comme des moldus) ou encore Althæa la Magnifique qui souhaitait apparemment faire mieux que son collègue avec 896 morts.

La menace que représentait ce camp était donc bien réelle.

- J'ai trouvé des plans de ce camp et j'aimerais que vous étudiez un moyen de l'infiltrer.

- Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations ?

Le directeur eut la grâce de paraître gêné :

- J'ai découvert qu'un des mes élèves avait été dans ce camp et c'est lui qui m'a donné ces indications ...

- De son plein gré demanda quelqu'un d'une voix étonnée

- Disons que j'ai du un peu l'aider ...

Confortablement assis dans son siège, Draco Malefoy réfléchissait, l'esprit ailleurs. A chaque fois qu'il participait à une des ses réunions pour l'Ordre, il se demandait s'il était réellement dans le camp des gentils. La guerre faisait faire aux sorciers des choses bizarres, plusieurs fois Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité à utiliser son don pour violer les pensées de certain de ses élèves.

Pendant près de deux heures, un débat s'éleva pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'envoyer un espion au camp bleu. Il était près d'une heure du matin quand la réunion toucha à sa fin. Aucune décision n'avait été prise, il n'était pas facile pour les membres de l'Ordre d'envoyer un espion à une mort certaine, même si cette mort permettait de sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes. Un à un les sorciers quittèrent la relative sécurité du quartier général de l'Ordre pour vaquer à des occupations moins clandestines.

Seul Draco Malefoy et Severus Rogue restèrent immobiles sur leurs sièges.

Le premier apparemment concentré sur le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée, le second observant son ancien élève avec un je ne sais quoi d'affection dans le regard.

- J'ai rarement eut autant l'impression de perdre mon temps finit par murmurer Rogue

- Tu n'es pas le seul, depuis plus de mois l'ordre n'a rien fait de concret contre Voldemort ... Je me demande même parfois pourquoi nous nous battons toujours ...

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Severus ne réplique

- Il semblerait qu'en l'absence du Survivant, les membres de l'ordre soient déstabilisés

Draco ne répondit pas, le regard vague, il se drapa dans sa cape avant de se préparer à partir.

- Bonne nuit Severus

- Bonne nuit petit dragon ... fais attention à toi.

.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'héritier des Malefoy se trouvait au pied d'une imposante battisse.

Home sweet home' pensa le jeune homme avec ironie.

Poussant la porte, d'un geste assuré, il s'arrêta néanmoins devant la porte. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place dans la pièce. C'était sûrement un petit détail, mais il y avait un objet qui n'était pas à sa place dans le Hall d'entrée ...

Promenant un regard inquisiteur dans la pièce, l'ancien Serpentard scruta un à un les meubles de la pièce pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Soudain son regard se figea, il avait trouvé ...

C'était le vase de cristal elfique qui avait été déplacé. Il ne se situait plus au milieu de la commode ...

Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il y avait un ou plusieurs intrus dans la maison ... et ils n'étaient pas venus avec de bonne intention ...

Draco en était arrivé à cette conclusion, quand la porte d'entrée se referma dans un claquement sec. Agacé, il se servit de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour la rouvrir mais rien n'y fit ... Il était pris au piège dans sa propre demeure.

Le jeune homme réfléchit rapidement, il devait bien avoir une solution pour sortir d'ici. On ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison en transplanant, le réseau de cheminée devait certainement être bloqué, il avait vérifié et toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient hermétiquement fermées ... Même s'il alertait quelqu'un, il faudrait près d'une heure pour que l'on vienne le délivrer.

Le blond se redressa, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Si les mangemorts (car ça ne pouvait être qu'eux) avait décidé de le capturer, il n'allait pas les laisser faire facilement !

Parcourant les différentes pièces la baguette en main, Draco fut étonné de ne trouver personne. Il était pourtant persuadé que quelqu'un était rentré chez lui. Il y eut soudain un craquement sourd venant de la bibliothèque, puis toute une série de craquement provenant de la même direction, Draco les suivit et au détour du couloir tomba nez à nez avec un mangemort. Quelques sorts plus tard, une silhouette masquée se tenait évanouie dans le couloir tandis que Draco poursuivait son chemin en suivant les bruits dans le couloir.

Après dix minutes, le blond était toujours sur ses gardes, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans les événements. Il avait vaincu cinq mangemorts et même s'il était un sorcier particulièrement doué, toutes ces victoires lui semblaient trop simples. Il continuait à suivre les craquements qui semblaient le conduire vers sa propre chambre.

Arrivé devant une magnifique porte d'ébène sculptée, il s'immobilisa cherchant à découvrir s'il y avait des personnes dans sa chambre. Tout semblait en ordre. De mouvement lent, il tourna la poignée pour découvrir qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un sorcier de première année.

Dans la pièce il y avait une demi-douzaine de mangemort qui paraissait sourire derrière leur masque blanc. Au centre de la pièce confortablement installé sur un large fauteuil en peau de chamois, se tenait un mangemort dont l'imposante stature n'était pas totalement inconnue à Draco.

Il y eut une courte bataille avant que l'héritier Malefoy ne se trouve désarmé au pied des autres sorciers.

Celui qui semblait être le chef se leva et posa son regard bleu acier sur son futur prisonnier.

Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, dont les crimes seraient trop longs à énumérer mais qui était connu pour sa soif insatiable de pouvoir. Draco eut un imperceptible tremblement, la peur qu'il avait de son géniteur n'avait pas diminué malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

- Draco, mon fils cela faisait longtemps. Siffla Lucius dans une politesse feinte

Draco ne répondit pas, attendant la suite des événements. Ce comportement dut agacer prodigieusement Malefoy père, puisque sa voix se fit plus tranchante que les dents d'un Cerbère quand il prononça ces mots.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, mais c'est parfait ... Dis-moi fils que choisis-tu ? La soumission ou la vie ?

La réponse fusa sans la moindre hésitation.

- La vie

- J'étais sur que tu allais répondre cela

Il y eut un éclair vert qui frappa le corps du blond de plein fouet, un cri déchirant et soudain plus rien.

La grande battisse blanche se tenait là, insensible aux évènements qui s'était déroulé en son sein mais surtout, vide de toutes traces de vie.

A suivre ...

* * *

Me voilà donc lancée dans un nouveau fic. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Pour le prochain chapitre, mais où est donc passé Harry ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Draco ?

Pourquoi Dumbledore mange-t-il des muffins au chocolat pour son petit déjeuner ? Toutes ses réponses et bien d'autres encore dans le premier chapitre de Tous les sorciers sont mortels !

En fait, merci à Zaz pour la correction !

Le 30/05/04


	2. Le supplicié

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Appartiennent à leurs auteurs

Couple : Les deux personnages mystères

Note de l'auteur : J'avais oublié de le dire durant le prologue, mais pour les besoins de ce fic, Sirius Black n'est pas mort à la fin du T5. On va dire qu'il a juste disparu quelque temps, mais que Dumbledore a pu le sauver. Toujours dans cette fic, les Maraudeurs et Severus n'ont pas plus de 38 ans. Ca n'aura pas beaucoup d'incidence sur l'histoire, mais je préfère vous avertir.

Réponse aux reviews :

Naya : Pour des raisons qui seraient trop longues à expliquer, j'ai perdu ta review sur fanfiction… Franchement désolé. Mais je vais essayer de répondre quand même. Oui, j'aime vraiment Draco. C'est même l'un de mes personnages préférés. On dirait pas comme ça ! Et tu verras, sa situation ne va pas s'améliorer dans les chapitres suivants. Pourquoi Dumbledore mange des muffins au chocolat ? Je crois que ça à avoir avec le cerveau un peu dérangé de l'auteur. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Onarluca : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

Lee-NC-Nass : J'espère que ce chapitre comblera ta curiosité ! Pourquoi Dumblodore mange des muffins ? Même moi je ne le sais pas exactement, et pourtant c'est moi l'auteur ! Voilà la suite…

LuneMila : Voilà la suite. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

Zaz : Salut ! Tout le monde se pose des questions sur les muffins ! En fait je n'en sais pas grand chose moi ! dumby a peut-être voulu ouvrir ses horizons culinaires ?

Céline402 : Comment-ça ton Draco ! Y peut pas être à toi toute seule, il faut partager ! Je veux aussi Draco ! 'prend un air pensif ' Si tu veux on fait 50/50, il faut le partager ! Je le garde les jours de semaine et toi les week-end et les jours fériés. 'air candide' Qui a dit que ce n'était pas juste. Lol ! Non, je ne vais pas le tuer. Enfin pas pour le prologue, par contre je ne promets rien pour les autres chapitres !!!

Yami ni hikari : Ravie que tu aimes le prologue, Voici la suite.

Manehou : On entre dans le vif de l'histoire. Voici le premier chapitre.

Koyomi-san : Salut Ko ! Non je ne tuerais pas Dray. Comment ton Dray ! toi aussi il faut que tu partages ! Et vu le nombre de personne qui le veulent, il faudra attendre longtemps pour l'avoir un petit peu à nous. Vais demander à J.K.R si elle ne veut pas me faire un Dray rien que pour moi.

Skaï Blue : Salut, Non, je ne suis pas givré… j'ai po tué Dray. J'espère que les monstres vont te laisser l'ordi pour que tu puisses accéder aux autres chapitres. Lol.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre1 : Le supplicié .

Draco resserra sa robe de sorcier autour de ses fines épaules, l'esprit flottant dans un brouillard écarlate.

Ses grands yeux gris, fixaient un point vague dans la pénombre de sa cellule. L'endroit était froid et humide, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. La seule ouverture était une petite trappe située dans le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Ses bourreaux s'en servaient pour venir le torturer.

S'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il avoue quoique se soit, ils se trompaient lourdement. Jamais il ne trahirait l'Ordre, jamais.

Il y eut une série de petits couinements qui laissèrent l'occupant de la pièce insensible. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, le jeune homme s'était habitué à tout. Même à la présence fétide des rats qui partageaient le cachot avec lui, attendant sans doute sa mort pour pouvoir se nourrir de ses restes.

L'ancien Serpentard frissonna, les vestiges de sa robe de sorcier ne le protégeaient plus de la froideur ambiante. Il se sentait tellement faible, son corps perclus par la douleur, était agité à l'idée que ses tourmenteurs allaient bientôt revenir.

La faim lui rongeait les entrailles aussi efficacement qu'un doloris. Au bord du désespoir, le blond se roula en boule pour essayer de se reposer un peu.

Il fut réveiller par un sifflement railleur :

- Enervatum

Autour de lui, se tenaient trois mangemorts. Malgré leur accoutrement, le jeune Malefoy put en reconnaître deux.

Il s'agissait de son père et de sa tante Beatrix Lestrange. La troisième silhouette lui était totalement inconnue. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir dans la demi-pénombre, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, pas très grande, à l'allure assez élégante.

Il retint un gémissement de douleur et se renfonça dans le coin de sa cellule. L'arrivée de la nouvelle venue lui semblait de mauvais augure.

Celle-ci fut la première à prendre la parole d'une voix calme, comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant.

- Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Ecoute mon mignon, j'ai été chargé par le maître te faire parler… Ce serait bien que tu sois un peu plus coopératif… sinon je crains devoir me montrer méchante… et j'ai horreur d'être méchante… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

La main gantée de la jeune femme caressait presque maternellement le visage de Draco.

- Je ne vous dirais rien ! Répliqua le blond dans un effort surhumain.

- Très bien…

La main se retira pour prendre la baguette. Pendant plus de deux heures elle s'acharna, tentant de détruire le corps qui se trouvait devant elle.

Derrière elle, le sinistre couple Lestrange Malefoy, caché par leur masque, profitait du spectacle. Malefoy senior ne paraissant pas gêné de voir son fils se faire torturer devant lui.

Les trois mangemorts ne furent satisfaits qu'en entendant le cri de douleur que laissa échapper Draco.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, fit Beatrix, le maître le veut vivant. S'il ne parle pas aujourd'hui il le fera demain. De toutes façons nous l'aurons à l'usure.

- Ca serait plus simple si on pouvait utiliser l'Imperium ! répliqua l'autre jeune femme

- Lucille ! Tu sais bien ce qu'a dit notre Lord à ce sujet !

La dénommée Lucille se contenta de hausser les épaules. Grognant derrière son masque :

- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser !

Les trois mangemorts partirent, aucun d'eux n'accorda un regard à leur pauvre victime.

Replié dans les méandres de la douleur, Draco était incapable de faire un geste. Le soulagement avait remplacé la crainte maintenant que les mangemorts étaient partis. Il n'avait rien révélé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sentiment de fierté empli son cœur. Il avait été digne de la confiance que l'on avait mise en lui.

Malgré la douleur qui parcourait ses veines, c'est avec bonheur que le jeune blond finit par se rendormir.

/

Pendant que Draco s'endormait dans sa geôle humide, Poudlard se réveillait prête à affronter une nouvelle journée.

Enfin… seul les élèves les plus matinaux étaient debout.

D'ailleurs, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Certain aurait été inquiet de voir un sinistros traverser les couloirs à vive allure. Le grand chien noir se rendait visiblement dans les quartiers des verts et argents.

Après avoir effrayé les quelques lève-tôt qui traînaient dans l'école, le molosse s'arrêta devant un portrait représentant Edouard Elven, un célèbre alchimiste.

Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans les couloirs à ce moment, il aurait eu l'étrange surprise de voir le chien noir se transformer en un ravissant sorcier brun. L'homme épousseta d'un geste négligeant sa robe pourpre avant de murmurer le mot de passe.

- Aigrette d'argent

Le portrait coulissa, tout en adressant un clin d'œil au sorcier.

Sans aucune hésitation, le brun rentra dans la pièce. Ses yeux balayant les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'y rentrer, et il désirait graver les détails dans sa mémoire.

Il se trouvait dans un salon peu éclairé, les fenêtres masquées par d'épais rideaux de velours vert.

L'aménagement était très minimaliste. Deux fauteuils de cuir noir se trouvaient devant une cheminée. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait discerner une table de bois sombre entourée de quatre chaises. S'il ne savait pas qui logeait entre ces murs, le jeune homme aurait pu croire que tout était inhabité. Aucun objet personnel à part une assiette pleine qui semblait attendre depuis longtemps que quelqu'un vienne la manger.

Le propriétaire des lieux ne semblait pas être là, le visiteur décida de profiter de cette absence pour visiter.

Il y avait cinq portes closes qui paraissaient renfermer des secrets que l'impudent jeune homme voulait découvrir.

Il tourna la poignée de la première porte, pour découvrir une chambre décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Au centre de la pièce, un imposant lit double qui semblait invité au repos. Près de la fenêtre (aux rideaux fermés), il y avait une commode surmontée d'un miroir. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait une armoire, vide. Cette pièce devait servir de chambre d'ami.

Derrière la seconde porte, le sorcier à la robe pourpre découvrit un bureau. La pièce bien que plongée dans la pénombre, donnait l'impression d'être plus chaleureuse. Le mur du fond était occupé par une autre cheminée surmontée par un autre tableau d'alchimiste. Il y avait aussi un mur recouvert de livre plus ou moins récent. Le bureau présentait un ravissant désordre de parchemin et d'ouvrage relatif à la magie. Le fureteur referma la porte sans remarquer le pan de mur mal refermé près de la cheminée.

Les autres pièces n'étaient pas vraiment intéressantes. C'était respectivement une cuisine, vide, et la salle de bain.

Mais la dernière porte était la chambre du maître des lieux. C'était une pièce spacieuse décorée de noir et d'or qui présentait un relatif confort. Au centre, un imposant lit à baldaquin recouvert de draps de satin noir. Sur le lit une silhouette perdue dans un océan d'oreillers.

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était là.

D'un geste brusque, le jeune homme tira sur les rideaux permettant au soleil d'entrer à flot dans la pièce.

- …sse moi dormir

- Bonjour Severus. Répondit le brun

Le professeur de potion sursauta, il se redressa pour balayer la pièce du regard, inconscient de la vue qu'il laissait à son interlocuteur de son torse nu.

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?!

- Je te regarde dormir ça ne se voit pas ?

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un regard noir. Le professeur prit soudain conscience de sa position face à son ancien ennemi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se réveillait dans son lit, torse nu, sous le regard de Sirius Black. Encore heureux murmura un coin de son esprit.

Avec dignité, Rogue remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Black était sur son territoire… il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par lui.

- Plus sérieusement, poursuivi Sirius, Je viens t'apporter des nouvelles de Draco.

- Tu sais où il est ???

Pendant un instant, le maraudeur eut l'air déstabilisé par la question.

- Non… et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus inquiétant. Ca fait deux semaine que personne ne l'a vu. Il n'est pas allé travailler, il n'est pas allé dans sa maison parisienne, d'ailleurs il n'est dans aucun des endroits où il se réfugie habituellement. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface…

- Ou comme s'il avait été capturé par les mangemorts, poursuivi Severus d'une voix blanche.

Il y eut un silence.

- Il faut en parler à Dumbledore.

Un autre silence, durant lequel Severus fixa son ancien-ennemi avec agacement. Finalement, Sirius finit par comprendre le problème du maître de potion.

- Tu veux t'habiller peut-être ? Je te laisse alors… je t'attendrais dans le salon.

Le brun s'éloigna avec un petit rire. Le directeur de potion des Serpentard secoua la tête avec amusement. Depuis les événements de la nuit écarlate, les relations entre les deux hommes n'étaient plus aussi conflictuelles. Loin de là, mais le dernier des Black réussissait souvent à l'énerver.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient attablés devant une tasse de thé. Dumbledore les observait avec une lueur d'amusement brillant dans le fond de ses yeux bleu. Sur son bureau, un assortiment de petits gâteaux de toutes sortes, muffin, biscuit à la cannelle, petit chou fourré de crème… Saisissant le regard curieux que les des hommes portaient sur les pâtisseries, Dumbledore expliqua.

- Elles viennent d'HoneyDukes, le magasin m'a demandé de les tester. Il paraîtrait qu'une seule de ses pâtisseries suffirait à combler la faim d'un sorcier pendant plusieurs heures.

Il y eut un court silence, avant que le vieil homme ne poursuive :

- C'est étonnant, j'en mange depuis hier… et ma faim ne c'est pas calmée… Au contraire… Vous en voulez ?

- Non-merci ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes en cœur.

Dumbledore attrapa un muffin et le mangea, un air de pure extase peint sur le visage.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Draco ? finit par demander le vieux sorcier

- Non, toujours rien…

- Ca devient inquiétant. Dit le professeur Dumbledore, vous n'avez rien trouvé à son travail ?

- Non, fit Sirius. J'ai interroger tous ses employés, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre…

Dumbledore secoua la tête, si Draco n'était pas allé travailler, c'était plus qu'inquiétant. Depuis deux ans maintenant, l'ancien Serpentard avait monté une grande société d'hôtel de luxe pour sorcier qui servait à l'occasion de lieu de réunion pour l'Ordre. En peut de temps, ces établissements avaient acquis un grand renom, autant pour la qualité du service que pour les personnes de la haute société que l'on pouvait rencontrer. Pour Draco, c'était surtout un moyen de devenir indépendant quand son père l'avait déshérité. Il en était très fier et ne passait pas une seule journée sans visiter un de ses hôtels.

Le fait de n'y être pas aller pendant près de deux semaines ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose… Il s'était fait capturer par les mangemorts. Si son intuition était bonne , le prestigieux directeur de Poudlard doutait que le jeune homme soit encore en vie. Il exprima ses craintes à voix haute.

- J'ai peur que Draco ne soit maintenant sous l'emprise de Voldemort…

Les deux puis que hommes hochèrent la tête.

- C'est probable… mais il faudrait demander au contact qu'a Zabini chez les mangemorts. Depuis que j'ai été accusé de traîtrise par Voldemort, je ne suis plus vraiment utile.

En entendant ces mots, Sirius soupira. Rogue se sentait toujours coupable de s'être fait découvert. En effet un an plutôt, sa couverture avait été démasquée (personne ne savait qui l'avait trahi). Mais Voldemort connaissait maintenant sa position d'espion pour l'Ordre et l'avait fait enfermer pour trahison, et même si le professeur n'en parlait jamais, tout le monde savait qu'il avait été torturé. Heureusement, l'Ordre avait réussi à le sauver. Quand on l'avait libéré, l'homme était certes en mauvais état, mais il était vivant.

Meurtri, malade, délirant de fièvre et de douleur, mais vivant.

C'est d'ailleurs à partir de cette époque que leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis, loin de l ! Mais le fait de soigner pendant plus de deux mois son ancien ennemi, avait permis à Sirius de découvrir les qualités que celui-ci possédait.

- Sirius ? Demanda Dumbledore coupant ainsi les pensés du brun.

Le maraudeur reporta toute son attention sur son ancien directeur.

- Il faudrait que Monsieur Zabini rencontre son contact, il serait peut-être capable de nous révéler des informations capitales sur la survie de Draco. Pour l'instant il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez au quartier général de l'Ordre, il faut continuer à préparer la mission d'infiltration dans le camp bleu. Ce camp d'entraînement pour mangemorts est une menace pour tout le monde !

Sirius acquiesça.

- Bien c'est parfait ! Severus ? Avez-vous terminé de préparer la potion de transperméabilitit ?

- Non, il me manque encore certain des ingrédients…

- Je pense que Charlie Weasley ne devrait pas tarder à vous les amener. Quand tout sera près, vous donnerez la potion à Sirius.

- D'accord…

- Parfait, chacun devrait donc retourner à ses activités.

Signifiant par ces mots que la réunion prenait fin, Dumbledore reconduit les deux hommes à la sortie de son bureau.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seul dans le couloir, un silence pesant s'établi entre l'ex Gryffondor et le sévère professeur.

- Je te raccompagne ? Finit par demander Severus.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit, puis disparu quand l'homme reprit sa forme canine.

Même si l'ancien prisonnier avait été innocenté lors de la capture de Petigrew (deux ans auparavant), il se servait toujours de sa forme d'animagus pour se promener dans Poudlard.

Arrivé à la limite des terres de l'école des sorciers, Severus s'arrêta, laissant le chien s'éloigner sous son regard pensif.

/

Allongé dans un coin de la pièce, Draco ressentait la douleur de chacun de ses muscles avec contentement. Tant qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose c'est qu'il était encore en vie.

Il tenta de gagner une position assise, sous le regard scrutateur et luminescent de ses gardiens les rats.

Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière visite des mangemorts. En fait, ça ne devait pas faire si longtemps que cela, mais dans la pénombre de sa geôle, il avait une notion du temps très limitée.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la faim lui rongeait l'estomac, et que son corps réclamait les bienfaits d'une bonne douche. A force de rester seul avec ses pensées, il devenait peu à peu fou, d'ailleurs il entendait des voix venues pour le hanter.

Dans son esprit, se reformaient des souvenirs vieux de plus de cinq ans, d'une époque maintenant révolue mais qui avait marqué le début d'événement heureux. Tout paraissait beau avant la nuit écarlate. Le blond ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par ses souvenirs.

**Flash-Back**

Une fois de plus, Draco lissa les plis de sa robe bleue et or, observant son reflet d'un air critique.

Les trais tirés, les yeux cernés, l'allure fatiguée. Il offrait tous les symptômes de la lassitude. Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'il ferait une bonne impression sur les membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Tout à son observation critique, il ne remarqua pas son professeur de potion. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller.

Le serpentard ne dit pas mot durant le trajet. Arrivé devant la porte du directeur, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Il aurait bien voulu se trouver ailleurs. Si ce n'était pas cette fichue promesse qui l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il allait faire, il se serait enfuie à des kilomètres ! Et au diable cette petite voix perfide qui ne cessait de répéter que les Malefoy ne fuyait jamais !

Il allait faire face à l'ordre du Phénix ! Une faction de sorcier qui croyait que son père était un meurtrier sanguinaire (sur ce point il n'avait pas tord) et que lui était un mangemort. Comment se faire intégrer dans l'Ordre alors que la majorité des sorciers le détestait déj ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce à la suite du professeur de potion, il pu voir des sorciers qu'il connaissait :

Harry Potter et ses suivants, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black (qui était d'ailleurs censé être en fuite nota la partie rationnelle de son esprit). Il y avait aussi Minerva MacGonnagal et toute la famille Weasley. Il pu reconnaître Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley qu'il avait déjà croisés au ministère.

Au centre de la pièce, trônait Dumbledore avec son habituel air réjoui.

Draco prit un siège au côté de Severus, essayant de ne pas paraître gêné par les yeux fixés sur lui. Il remarqua tout de même le sourire de sympathie que lui adressa le loup-garou, mais ne fit pas un geste, trop gêné pour s'en préoccuper.

Le reste de la réunion se passa pour Draco dans une espèce d'épais brouillard cotonneux. En apprenant que l'héritier de la famille Malefoy faisait parti de l'Ordre, les autres sorciers avaient eut des réactions variées. Il y avait eu des insultes, des évanouissements, des regards qui accusaient Dumbledore de folie ou qui promettaient d'étriper le pauvre Serpentard. Mais il y avait aussi eut des regards compréhensifs. Quoique très rares.

Quand il avait regagné ses pénates, Draco se dit que la réunion c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il pensait.

Si Ron avait semblé être sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour lancer lui des Avada Kedavra, Harry et Hermione avaient eut une réaction presque flegmatique. Pour la réaction des autres, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sur cette pensée Draco s'endormi, il venait de faire ses premiers pas dans l'ordre du Phénix.

**Fin du Flash-back**

C'est vrai que ce jour avait marqué le début de beaucoup de chose, se dit Draco en se remémorant ses souvenirs. Bercé par les fantômes d'un passé plus ou moins heureux, Draco finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

/

Ils reposaient au centre d'un immense lit recouvert de soierie rouge. Leurs corps nus étaient plus proche que jamais.

En souriant, elle passa une main câline entre les mèches désordonnées de son amant.

Il semblait tendu, ce n'était pas comme si en temps 'normal' il était très décontracté, mais elle savait que les événements des trois dernières semaines y étaient pour quelque chose.

Cette fichue guerre allait tous les détruire. Avant cela n'aurait pas eut d'importance. Son unique trésor était en sécurité et la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Mais maintenant, elle l'avait lui. Et c'était pour lui qu'elle survivait comme une mauvaise herbe que l'on ne peut pas détruire. Pourtant entre les murs de leur chambre d'hôtel, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un petit garçon perdu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? finit-elle par demander.

Il grimaça, mais répondit comme s'il avait espéré cette question.

- Draco a disparu, l'Ordre enquête toujours… Mais il n'y a plus vraiment de doute. Il s'est fait arrêter par les mangemorts.

Elle accusa le coup sans broncher. Pourtant ça faisait mal, c'était une douleur qu'elle n'avait ressentit qu'une fois auparavant. Une douleur qu'elle avait espéré oublier. Mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Instantanément, son amant compris. Il l'a pris délicatement entre ses bras et la berça tendrement.

Ils finirent par se rendormirent, enlacés. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, le soleil était déjà bas dans l'horizon. Elle frissonna inquiète, il fallait qu'elle soit rentrée pour le dîner. L'autre n'apprécierait pas de la savoir à l'extérieur.

En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son ami, elle s'extirpa du lit et se rhabilla rapidement.

Avant de quitter la chambre, elle déposa délicatement, un baisé sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

Quelque seconde plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la rue entourée de sorcier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux, espérant l'apercevoir à la fenêtre. Mais il n'était pas là, la seule chose qu'elle put voir les néons clignotant qui indiquaient le nom de l'hôtel.

_Wizard in love._

/

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une magnifique paire d'émeraude.

Le jeune prisonnier poussa un glapissement de surprise. Il aurait reconnu ses yeux n'importe où. Pourtant c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans cette cellule avec lui. Il devait sûrement délirer.

- Harry? murmura Draco pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un rêve

- Oui…

Draco sursauta, les délires de son imagination n'étaient pas censés avoir l'air si réel.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Je croyais que tu étais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne te trompais pas… Je suis juste un délire de ton esprit. Je ne suis pas réellement là.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer.

L'apparition fantasmagorique du Survivant émit un petit rire.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, tu vas bientôt te réveiller…

Dans l'obscurité, Draco hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il se passait, mais si tout était un rêve, rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais, ça fait presque trois semaines que tu es enfermé ici.

Le blond hocha la tête, écoutant religieusement les propos de Harry. Son esprit embrouillé par la douleur, cherchait sans doute du réconfort dans cette présence.

- Les mangemorts vont venir te torturer jour après jour jusqu'à ce que tu avoues. Si besoin est, ils utiliseront l'Imperium. Mais quel que soit la méthode utilisée, ils finiront par gagner.

Les yeux gris plongées dans les vert, Draco frissonna en entendant l'annonce de sa défaite. Tremblant, il ne voulait vraiment pas être la cause de la mort des sorciers. Ses pensées légèrement engourdies, il tenta de protester. Mais la voix continua, implacable.

- Tu deviendras peu à peu faible, tu vas finir par délirer et tu vas parler. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas exprès. Tu es courageux et qu'en temps normal tu ne nous trahirais jamais. Mais pour l'instant ta vie est un danger pour les membres de l'Ordre.

Draco hocha la tête, la voix envoûtante et doucereuse l'avait comme mis en transe. Il répéta.

- Ma vie est en danger pour les membres de l'Ordre

- Les membres de l'Ordre seront en sécurité si tu meurs. Poursuivi Harry qui ne semblait plus aussi sympathique.

- Les membres de l'Ordre seront en sécurité si je meurs, répéta Draco docilement

Entre les lèvres d'Harry, les mots sonnaient comme des vérités absolus. Déjà, ses yeux scannaient la pièce à la recherche d'une arme pour mettre fin à ses jours. Aveugle à la bizarrerie des événements

- Tout ira mieux si tu meurs.

- Oui, tout ira mieux.

Il venait de découvrir un petit éclat de verre tranchant.

- Meurs.

Il n'avait aucun doute quand il s'empara de l'éclat :

- Meurs répéta la voix qui fit écho avec son esprit.

Il se trancha méthodiquement les veines du poignet droit.

- Meurs murmura Harry sur un ton plus apaisant.

Il se trancha les veines de son poignet gauche, ses gestes étaient moins assurés mais tout aussi déterminés.

Il se laissa glisser dans son sang, serein. Près de lui, il pouvait entendre Harry qui répétait les mêmes mots comme une berceuse.

- Tout ira mieux.

A suivre…

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre!

Ben dis donc ! Il est pas très gentil le Ryry pour ses retrouvailles avec Draco ! Déjà que le pauvre blondinet n'a pas de chance ! Il échappe à la mort pour se retrouver entouré par plein de mangemort méchant, vilain, pas beau ( Quoique dans son genre, Lucius soit plutôt mignon !).

Mais qui sont donc les deux personnages qui se retrouvent au Wizard in Love ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Lequel d'entre vous pourra deviner ?!

Petite Note : Selon moi, la transperméabilité, se définit par le pouvoir de passer à travers les solides. Je ne sais plus exactement où j'ai trouvé ce mot, mais le correcteur automatique de Word ne semble pas le connaître ( Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il connaisse grand chose !).

Pour le prochain Chapitre : L'auteur va-t-elle encore une fois sauver la vie de Draco ? Les gentils vont-ils enfin se décider à partir à la recherche du beau Serpentard ? Mon ordi va-t-il arrêter de planter avant que je n'aie enregistré le chapitre ? Pour avoir toutes ses réponses, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt pour la suite

Le 06/06/04


	3. Rencontre avec le diable

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir chapitre précédent

Couple : Les deux personnages mystères (que personne n'a pu devine' totalement qui c'est), allusion à un Ron/Hermione

Note de l'auteur : Hagrid a échappé de peu a un sort atroce !

Réponse aux Reviews :

J'ai vraiment adoré vos suppositions pour le couple de l'hôtel le Wizard in love. Si certain on deviné qui était l'homme personne n'a pu savoir pour la femme. Mais si vous avez d'autres idées... ?

Yami ni hikari : Tu vas découvrir ce que j'ai fait à Draco dans ce chapitre. Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise.

Maliciaslytherin : Cette fois mon ordi n'a pas planté. Peut-être que c'est la perspective de passer par la fenêtre qui l'a rendu si sage. Pour les deux de l'hôtel tu as totalement raison, reste plus qu'à découvrir leur identité ! Et je dis chapeau à celui qui devine !

Lee-NC-Kass: Désolé pour la scène, je pense que les scènes suivantes seront moins... étrange. Et peut-être moins sanglant. Non Sirius n'ai pas mort et ne vas pas mourir. Je suis totalement indigné par l'idée de la mort de Sirius ! Un Remus/Molly, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Mais le couple est quelque chose dans ce genre c'est à dire quelque chose de totalement improbable.

Hayden : Ben tu as tout compris pour ce qui arrive à Draco, Voilà la suite.

Céline402 : Il devrait y avoir moins d'énigme dans ce chapitre. Pour le couple, désolé mais c'est pas vraiment ça. Je ne crois pas réussir à écrire un jour un Harry/Hermione et en plus pour cette fic Hermione va rester fidèle. Pour avoir la réponse il faudra attendre les prochain chapitre.

Kaoro : Oui, Draco est vraiment mon personnage préféré. D'ailleurs il a de la chance parce que vu ce que je lui fais subir se serait pire si je le détestait ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Naya Redwolf : Je te promets pour les prochains chapitre je serais plus gentil avec ton frère 'petit air candide'. Harry/Ginny ? Ca aurait pu être intéressant mais vu l'endroit ou se trouve Harry je doutes qu'il puisse être avec elle...'petit air mystérieux'

Manehou : Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de réfléchir mais tu as deviné une partie de l'histoire ! Pourtant à la base le scénario est tellement tordu que même moi j'y comprends pas grand chose.

Koyomi-san : 'Blue caché sous la table' Tu peux pas me trucider ! Sinon il y auras jamais de suite. Je vais essayé de sauver Dray encore une fois. Merci pour le conseil de la Sibérie, j'y penserais. Mais c'est vrai que JKR ne voudra jamais d'un autre Dray 'snif'. Je vais réfléchir à une autre solution

Boubanath : Pour le fait de couper les chapitres au pire moment, c'est Sev qui m'as appris. Mais je suis gentil, je mets la suite. Severus voulait vous faire attendre encore une semaine ou deux !

Clochette : Hello... je suis enchantée que le chapitre te plaise autant. Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Rassure toi pour le sort de Draco, je vais encore en avoir besoin pour les autres chapitres. Sinon c'est sur que l'histoire n'avancera pas beaucoup. Pour le couple tu as bon pour une des perso. Tiens c'est vrai j'ai complètement oublié Tonks dans ce fic. Je vais essayer de la mettre quelque part 'grand sourire'

Ange de mort : Je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à beaucoup de tes questions, j'espère que la suite ne sait pas fait trop attendre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre2 : Rencontre avec le diable

Draco repris conscience au son d'une dispute qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Dit une voix féminine

- Quoi ?! Si on n'a même plus le droit de s'amuser ! fit une seconde voix moqueuse.

Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il avait mal partout et son esprit encore embrumé semblait incapable de réfléchir.

- Je n'ai rien contre tes jeux, mais je ne crois pas que notre maître apprécie que tu t'amuses avec lui.

- Tu oublies que je suis sa favorite ! répliqua l'autre avec défi.

- Rose MacGowell était aussi sa favorite, ça ne l'a pas empêché de finir brûler vive ! Le maître le veut vivant...

- Il est vivant !

- Et en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales. Poursuivit la première voix sur un ton moraliste.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait repris ses esprits. Il se souvenait maintenant ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait cru entendre la voix d'Harry... Et puis il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait voulu s'ouvrir les veines. En y repensant, c'était étrange... Il avait l'impression d'être rentré en transe, il ne contrôlait plus ses actes. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais essayé de se sui... de se tuer.

- On dirait que la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée. Dit la voix moqueuse. Tu as mal supporté ma potion.

Sa potion ? Quelle potion ? Se demanda Draco étonné.

- , ta réaction a été assez... amusante. J'ai réussi à te faire ingurgiter une forte de dose de Potion hallucinante

Draco pâlit, il connaissait parfaitement les effets de cette potion pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre. Tous ceux qui en avaient déjà bu, étaient morts. La potion hallucinante avait pour effet de plonger sa victime dans une transe suicidaire et irréversible. Pourtant, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se tuer. Il aurait juste aimé pourvoir lancer un puissant avada kedavra sur ses persécutrices. C'est dans ses moments là qu'il regrettait la présence rassurante de sa baguette.

- Tiens, bois. Fit la première femme qui devait certainement être celle de Lestrange.

Le blond obéit, avalant silencieuse la potion à l'odeur de bouse de Dragon.

- Ca annihilera les effets de l'autre Potion et te permettra de guérir rapidement. Tu pourrais me remercier pour réparer tes bêtises Lucille !

- Quelles bêtises ! Tonna une voix froide aux accents traînant.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé. C'était Lucius Malefoy, même habillé de son uniforme de mangemort, cape noire et visage masqué, il exhalait de l'homme une élégance meurtrière qui fit trembler les deux sorcières.

- Alors j'attends une réponse !

- Ce n'est rien Lucius... Une simple dispute de femme ! Rien de vraiment passionnant.

- Que fais-tu là ? Poursuivit la dénommée Lucille

- Notre Lord désire rencontrer ce transfuge.

En entendant cela, Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Une rencontre avec Voldemort ne laissait rien augurer de bon, surtout que dans l'Etat de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait : il risquerait de tout avouer.

C'est sans douceur que Lucius aida son fils à se remettre sur pieds.

- Regardez-moi ça ! Une vraie larve !

L'ancien Serpentard sentit une terreur sourde lui tordre les boyaux, il suivit son père avec docilité.

La traversée du donjon parut interminable. De temps à autre, on pouvait entendre les supplications d'un des prisonniers soumis à la douleur. Il arriva même plusieurs fois que les deux hommes aient à traverser des flaques de sang. L'odeur qui régnait partout était écœurante. Cela sentait la peur et la mort.

Pourtant en atteignant l'air libre, Draco en vint presque à souhaiter être de retour au fond de sa minuscule cellule. Le spectacle extérieur était... désolant.

Il pouvait voir une grande place circulaire, entourée par une immense forteresse.

Partout dans cette cour, il y avait des cages de fer où des sorciers finissaient de croupir. Les mouches voletaient au-dessus de certaines cages, indiquant que le prisonnier était mort C'était un spectacle étrange de voir, sous ce ciel bleu dépourvu de tous nuages, l'image de la cruauté d'une population qui se définissait comme surdéveloppée.

Il frissonna de dégoût.

- Tu as froid ? demanda Lucius, ses yeux bleus souriant derrière le masque.

Draco ne répondit pas, il suivit son père en silence, les yeux au sol pour ne pas avoir à observer ce spectacle monstrueux.

Pourtant il lui fallut beaucoup de sang froid pour traverser la place et ne pas hurler quand dans une cage, un squelette de sorcier lui adressa un aimable signe de main. Ou pour ne pas sursauter quand un de ces cadavres zombihiphiés eut la bonne idée de rendre l'âme à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Mais l'image qui le choqua le plus fut celle de la sorcière au centre de la place, trônant comme une reine déchue sur ses sujets.

Son corps brûlé, était figé dans une expression de tourment. Les trais noircis de la jeune femme qui avait du être belle, semblait abominablement déformé. La bouche ouverte, paraissait lancer un cri muet.

- Il s'agit de Rose MacGowell... murmura Lucius Malefoy d'un ton presque solennel. Elle faisait parti des mangemorts préférés du Lord Noir, mais elle a voulu le trahir. Elle était trop lâche pour suivre notre maître. Elle a voulu devenir espionne, mais elle c'est brûler les ailes.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Lucius ne poursuive la voix rêveuse.

- C'est dommage... Elle avait vraiment de belles ailes... Allez suis-moi.

Quelque instant plus tard, les deux Malefoy se retrouvaient dans l'antre de Voldemort. Une immense pièce décorée de riche tenture qui imitait le mode orientale. Au centre, on pouvait voir le trône du maître des mangemorts, fait d'or et de pierreries. Draco se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise, la magie, qui parcourait le lieu, était puissante et particulièrement malveillante.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit son apparition dans un 'pop' sonore.

C'était la première fois que Draco se trouvait en face de l'homme. Il observa attentivement le sorcier, réfléchissant déjà à ses chances de s'en sortir.

Tom Jeudusor était certainement un sorcier de grande envergure, toute son aura respirait la puissance et la colère. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soie noire, son visage était caché par une grande capuche de sorte que l'on ne puisse voir de lui que deux yeux luisant.

Le jeune transfuge ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Seigneur des ténèbres ressemblait beaucoup à un Détraqueur.

La voix du Lord noir s'éleva, tranchante :

- N'as-tu jamais appris à ton fils qu'il fallait montrer du respect à ses supérieurs, Lucius ?

- Si mon seigneur...

Sans trop comprendre comment, Draco se retrouva à genoux devant le trône de Voldemort. Sous la capuche, il pouvait sentir le sourire sardonique du sorcier.

- Voilà qui est mieux... Lucius, allez chercher à manger pour Monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius s'exécuta silencieusement, laissant les deux sorciers en tête-à-tête.

Peu de temps après, une table, une chaise et une assiette pleine apparurent devant Draco. Ce fut sans hésitation que le jeune homme se releva pour aller s'asseoir devant la nourriture offerte. Bien sur, le plat était peut-être empoisonné, mais il avait de toute façon trop faim pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détail. Il mangea donc avec appétit sous le regard de Voldemort (enfin, peut-être pas sous le regard, il ne pouvait être sur de rien à cause de la capuche. Mais en tout cas, le maître regardait dans sa direction.)

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Draco pour vider son assiette. Finalement le déjeuner n'était pas empoisonné. L'ancien Serpentard ayant retrouvé ses forces, observa son ennemi attendant la suite des événements.

Il y eut un long silence, uniquement perturbé par la respiration de Draco. Pour finir, le blond prit la parole.

- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous dise tout ce que je sais, vous vous trompez sur moi !

- Je me moque de tout ce que tu peux savoir !

- Pardon...

- Crois-tu vraiment que je m'intéresse aux agissements de l'Ordre ! Cela fait longtemps que Dumbledore n'est plus une réelle menace pour mon pouvoir...

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait enlever ? Demanda Draco pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- C'est assez simple, j'ai besoin de toi.

Draco grimaça, jugeant plus prudent de s'éloigner le plus possible de Voldemort. En remarquant cette réaction, le Lord noir laissa échapper un petit ricanement amusé qui rendit Draco honteux de sa terreur évidente.

- Je veux que tu me confectionnes une potion...

- Une Potion ? Osa demander le Blond.

- Oui, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es l'un des meilleurs compositeur de potion d'Angleterre. Loin derrière Rogue évidemment, mais de toute façon il est trop protégé pour que je l'enlève discrètement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Draco se demanda s'il devait se sentir vexer de n'avoir été que la solution de rechange. Puis il se rappela sa position, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être orgueilleux.

- Je voudrais que tu me fasses de la Mort fulgurante...

Le jeune prisonnier frissonna, la potion que lui demandait Voldemort était une des plus puissantes potions de mort qui existait. Sa fabrication avait été interdite après la guerre d'Ether, où elle avait permis l'assassinat des mages les plus puissants de l'époque. On racontait même qu'elle était à l'origine de la mort du dernier des immortels, le plus puissant des sorciers, ancêtre du vénéré Merlin. Le fait que le Lord noir puisse vouloir cette potion ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose, il préparait quelque chose qui signerait la mort du monde sorcier.

- Bien sur, poursuivi Voldemort sans se préoccuper du trouble de son interlocuteur, si tu m'aides, je te laisserai la vie sauve.

- Et si je refuse.

- Il n'est pas question de refus. Répondit le mage d'un ton glacial.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de participer aux meurtres d'innocents...

- Alors je me charge de te faire changer d'avis... Murmura Voldemort le sourire brillant sous sa capuche.

/

Assis confortablement à la table d'un petit café moldu, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Blaise Zabini attendait patiemment son contact qui avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Et dire qu'il détestait attendre !

Pour tuer le temps il décida d'allumer une cigarette. Les cigarettes... La seule chose que le brun appréciait réellement chez les moldus... Les cigarettes et les belles femmes. D'ailleurs en parlant de femme, il y avait une petite blondinette qui...

- Tu baves, Blaise !

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'espionne arriver. Reportant toute son attention sur la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer encore une fois. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle avec son nez légèrement proéminent et sa grande bouche. Mais il se dégageait d'elle en toutes circonstances une assurance innée et une grande élégance qui la faisait ressembler aux grandes princesses Russe.

- Bonjour Picaro

- Hello beau ténébreux ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me rencontrer une semaine avant la date prévue ?

Ils abordaient les sujets sérieux...

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Draco Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est pas le fils de Lucius ?

- Exactement, lui et moi faisons partis de l'ordre depuis maintenant Cinq ans, et du jour au lendemain Draco disparaît de la circulation.

- Tu en as donc conclu qu'il avait été enlevé par les mangemorts ?

- Je me trompe ?

L'espionne parut réfléchir pendant un instant avant de donner sa réponse.

- Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. Il est très possible que tu aies raison, mais de toute manière je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait disparu... Désolé.

- Tu pourrais tenter d'en apprendre plus ?

- Evidemment. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour l'instant, mais par contre j'ai des informations intéressantes pour toi.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit Blaise

- Il semblerait que le Lord noir soit à la recherche de pierre de Lémure.

- Pierre de quoi ?

- Les pierres de Lémure, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est... il semblerait que se soit des cristaux très rares. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de leur utilité, ni de la raison pour laquelle le seigneur des ténèbres en a besoin...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Merci quand même ! Essaie d'en savoir plus sur Draco et la pierre. On se reprend contact dans un mois ?

- Le vingt février ? Je pense que ça devrait aller...

Blaise sourit et adressa un rapide signe de tête à la jeune femme qui s'éloignait rapidement.

/

- Bonjour Severus. Fit Sirius d'une voix avenante. Tu es en avance.

Le professeur de potion tendit sa cape à l'animagus avant de répondre.

- Je voulais parler avec Monsieur Zabini avant la réunion.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, et indiqua à l'autre homme l'endroit où se trouvait Blaise. Le professeur était trop inquiet pour son petit protégé. C'était presque devenu une obsession. Pas étonnant qu'il cherche à en apprendre plus de Blaise.

Après le départ de Severus, Sirius reprit sa position en faction devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure familiale. Tous les membres de l'Ordre allaient se réunir, il fallait donc maintenir un niveau de vigilance extrême pour éviter toutes attaques surprises.

Petit à petit, la maison se remplit. Les membres de l'ordre arrivaient aux comptes goutte, la même expression d'anxiété peinte sur leurs visages, alors qu'ils vérifiaient ne pas avoir été suivis. Comme à son habitude, le directeur de Poudlard fut le dernier arrivé.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-il à Sirius, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux

- Non... Il manque Draco Malefoy, Neville Londubatt et Maria Drop.

- Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Maria a été retrouvée morte tout près de l'allée des Embrumes. Intervint une voix.

- Monsieur Londubatt est hospitalisé depuis deux jours à Sainte-Mangouste. Fit un petit chauve rondouillard.

- Par contre personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Malefoy, dit Severus.

Un silence inquiet s'installa, l'atmosphère était soudain devenue tendue. Chacun se demandant si l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas été trahi par un autre membre, pour finir emprisonné chez le Lord de Noir. La première chose que l'on apprenait en temps de guerre, était que les amis pouvaient rapidement devenir vos pires ennemis, si cette position pouvait leurs permettre de sauver leur vie.

Trelawney en était un exemple vivant. Dénoncée par sa meilleure élève, elle avait passé huit mois torturés par des mangemorts. La voyante n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures.

La réunion commença, tous les membres de l'Ordre se réunirent dans le salon autour de la symbolique table ronde. Plusieurs sujets furent débattus, comme la nécessité d'augmenter les protections de Poudlard, ou encore celle de trouver des alliés fidèles pour combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre. Le demi-géant Hagrid et le jeune Charlie Weasley, avaient été envoyé pour parlementer avec les diverses créatures magiques du globe et d'obtenir des appuis. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'étaient revenus, ce qui était particulièrement inquiétant.

Il y avait aussi l'assassinat d'un grand ministre moldu qui avait souvent aidé les sorciers à conserver leur anonymat et à cacher les crimes commis par les mangemorts.

Mais le plus grave était sans doute la disparition de Draco Malefoy, un membre important de l'Ordre, qui en savait beaucoup trop pour leur sécurité.

La nuit tombait, quand la réunion prit fin. La demeure des Black se vida, ne restait que les membres les plus fidèles de l'Ordre :

Albus Dumbledore, La famille Weasley au grand complet, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Blaise Zabini, Minerva MacGonagall et Severus Rogue.

Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

- Qu'as-tu découvert sur la disparition de Draco ? Demanda Dumbledore à Blaise.

- J'ai interrogé toutes les personnes que je connaissais, mais personne ne semble rien savoir. Pansy Parkinson...

- Pansy ? fit Ron avec une pointe de dégoût.

- Oui ! Poursuivi le brun sans plus se laisser démonter. Son époux est...

- Son époux ! Cette chose a trouvé un mari ?!!?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Ron.

- Monsieur Wesley pourriez vous cessez de répéter les propos de votre camarade comme un immonde petit perroquet ! Intervint Rogue d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Ledit petit perroquet foudroya son ancien professeur du regard, avant de lui obéir à contrecœur.

- Enfin bref... Poursuivi Blaise une lueur amusée dansant dans ses prunelles sombres, Le mari de Parkinson est un important mangemort...

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Bougonna Ron entre ses dents, avant de se taire sous le regard excédé des autres membres.

- Il a avoué avoir assisté à une séance de torture donnée de la main de son maître, il ne sait pas qui a été torturé, Mais ça pourrait être Draco... En tout cas la Description correspond.

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

- Bien, de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose pour le moment... l'Ordre est resté très affaibli depuis de la nuit écarlate...

Remus Lupin approuva d'un signe de la tête et prit la parole à son tour.

- Dans beaucoup de pays, on ne croit plus vraiment dans la victoire des forces du bien... Les Sorciers sont de plus en plus nombreux à aller vers Voledemort. Même certain membre de l'Ordre commence à retourner leur robe par crainte de perdre leur famille.

- Tout serait plus simple si...

Remus tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il soupira tristement, même s'il n'en laissait rein paraître, Sirius restait très affecté par...

Non mieux valait penser à autre chose.

- Ca veut dire que nous n'allons rien faire pour sauver Draco ? demanda d'une voix tremblante le professeur Rogue

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire autre chose que d'attendre, Severus. Fit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Attendre jusqu'à en savoir plus. Monsieur Malefoy est quelqu'un de tenace, je suis sur qu'il survivra jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse le sauver.

Rogue marmonna quelques choses, mais sembla accepter la situation.

- As-tu autre chose à nous apprendre Blaise ?

- Oui, un de mais contact m'a dit que Voldemort cherchait partout une pierre de... Lé-truc... Je n'arrive pas à retenir le nom... Lémanie... Lémurie...

- Tu veux dire Lémure ? demanda Severus étonné.

- Oui ! C'est ça !

- Vous savez à quoi peut servir cette pierre ? Dit Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, elle rentre dans la composition de plusieurs potion de magie noire avancée... Elle permet par exemple de confectionner une potion dite de réceptivitée.

- Réceptivitée ?

- Oui, c'est un moyen de torture efficace et surtout peu... salissant. La personne qui la boit reçoit une sorte de don d'empathie. Sauf que là, elle ressent la douleur de toutes les personnes qui l'entourent à environ un kilomètre à la ronde. Le plus de cette potion, c'est que la victime ne peut pas en mourir, ses principales fonctions vitales lui sont conservées. Généralement au bout d'une ou deux heures, elle devient complètement folle.

Il y eut plusieurs grimaces de dégoût.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une des façons d'utiliser la pierre de Lémure. Poursuivi Rogue, l'air pensif. De toute manière, ce type de pierre est vraiment très rare, il doit en existé moins de cinq sur toute la planète.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air pensif, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire durant le mois avenir. Premièrement, il faut stopper toutes les opérations de recherche de Draco.

Sa voix était ferme, n'admettant aucune protestation.

- Draco est un agent de valeur, mais nous ne pouvons pas mettre en danger la vie des membres de l'Ordre. Surtout que personne ne sait s'il est encore en vie. Je me doute que se soit difficile à accepter, mais il est important pour la sécurité de tous que les recherches soient abandonnées. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Devant le silence qui suivit ses paroles, le vieux directeur reprit son discourt.

- Severus, vous ferez des recherches supplémentaires sur la pierre de Lémure. Remus vous conserverez votre place de sous-directeur des hôtels Malefoy. Il est primordial que vous fassiez comme si tout était normal. Il ne faudrait pas éveiller les soupçons du ministères.

Le loup-garou acquiesça.

- Pour les Weasley, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de rester très discret. Il ne faudrait pas que Fudge ne trouve encore un motif pour vous faire incarcérer.

Le regard bleu s'arrêta sur les jumeaux Weasley qui rougirent.

- Sirius, vous rendrez visite à Neville. Je veux savoir dans les détails pourquoi il se trouve à Sainte-Mangouste.

Les ordres avaient été donnés, chaque sorcier repartit.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Les moldus regagnaient leurs domiciles, inconscient de la présence des sorciers qui se battaient pour les protéger.

/

La douleur, encore et toujours. Il aurait du commencer à y être habitué, mais ce sentiment était toujours insupportable. Comme si chacune de ses fibres nerveuses avaient été violemment arrachées.

Sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort avait été très éprouvante. Le Lord Noir l'avait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de faire sa stupide potion.

Puis, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans son cachot une nouvelle fois. Cinq longs jours, seul, sans soin, sans nourriture et surtout sans douche. Il rêvait de bon bain chaud...

Il était resté là à attendre la bonne volonté du chef des mangemorts. Avec pour toute compagnie sa culpabilité et une horde de rats.

En pensant à sa future trahison, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le remord de tordre ses entrailles. Il allait créer une potion qui causerait sans doute la perte du monde sorcier.

- Le maître veut te voir !

Draco leva les yeux en direction de l'individu masqué qui s'était introduit dans le cachot à son insu.

Trop faible pour désobéir, Draco suivit le mangemort. Le chemin fut identique à la fois précédente. Les même cachots sanglants et puants, la même place qui exhibait toujours aussi fièrement la déchéance humaine.

A son arrivée au petit palais, Lucius l'attendait. Bien sur le déguisement de mangemort masquait l'identité de l'homme, mais il était facilement reconnaissable à cause de ses yeux et de son maintien.

- Bonjour mon fils ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu. Fit Malefoy senior sur un ton badin.

- Bonjour père.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le grand manoir, traversant les couloirs enluminés et les pièces luxueuses. Plusieurs fois sur le chemin, Malefoy renifla avec dégoût.

- Par Merlin Draco !... tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. C'est indigne de ton... C'est indigne même pour un rebus tel que toi.

Draco fronça le nez, mais se garda bien de répondre. Il était bien trop épuisé pour combattre son père sans sa baguette.

- Notre maître m'a autorisé à te faire prendre un bain. Fit Lucius.

Un sourire fugitif apparu sur les lèvres du blond. L'idée d'un bain était une utopie trop merveilleuse pour être réelle.

Peu de temps après, Malefoy junior se retrouvait nu, profondément plongé dans un bain parfumé à la cannelle et à la fleur d'oranger. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, déjà son père le nettoyait à l'aide de divers sorts de récurage. Il avait l'impression d'être réduit au rang d'un simple animal. C'était plus qu'humiliant. Pour finir, Lucius lui tendit une robe faîte dans une grossière toile grise plus qu'inconfortable. Le vêtement était trop grand et Draco se senti totalement ridicule.

/

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait dans sa salle de potion. Une grande pièce au mur nu qui possédait tout le matériel nécessaire à une équipe d'alchimistes chevronnée. L'endroit assez sombre, était éclairé par toute une série de sort. Bien sur la pièce ne comportait pas de fenêtres, mais la porte de bois vulgaire était protégée par plusieurs sorts. Il ne faudrait pas que le prisonnier s'échappe.

Installé sur un siège situé en face de la porte, il attendait celui qui représenterait sa délivrance... ou alors un signe de plus de sa déchéance totale.

La porte s'ouvrit devant la famille Malefoy.

- J'ai failli attendre !

- Pardonner moi mon seigneur, fut la réponse servile. J'ai du rendre le prisonnier présentable.

Voledemort reporta son regard sur Draco. Le jeune homme se tenait en retrait, les yeux baissés. Il semblait perdu dans sa robe trop grande et présentait une curieuse ressemblance avec une petite souris. Totalement inoffensif...

- Tu peux nous laisser Malefoy.

Le mangemort s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Caché derrière sa capuche, le seigneur des Ténèbres observait son prisonnier. Au bout d'un certain temps, la voix de Voldemort retenti, brisant le silence qui se faisait pesant.

- Comment ça va Draco ?

- Bien... Merci.

- Approche donc que je puisse t'expliquer la situation. La voix du terrible sorcier était curieusement calme, comme s'il cherchait à rassurer son ennemi.

Draco obéit et fut bien obliger de s'installer aux pieds de son ennemi.

- J'ai fait construire cette pièce spécialement pour toi...

Un cadeau de la part du plus grand du plus grand meurtrier de son époque, c'était charmant pensa Draco avec ironie.

- Elle te servira à créer une parfaite potion de Mort Fulgurante. Tu auras tout le temps et les ingrédients nécessaire, mais j'attends en échange la perfection. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui...

- Parfait, la liste et la composition de la potion sont inscrits sur le carnet à coté du chaudron.

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête pour monter qu'il avait tout compris. Ses yeux gris écarquillés, cherchaient à percer l'ombre du capuchon.

- Tout est donc parfait, je suis ravi de pouvoir faire des affaires avec un ancien membre de l'Ordre.

Les joues pales du plus jeune rougirent sous l'affront. Derrière les propos du Lord, se cachait le rappel de sa traîtrise. Le rappel qu'il avait préféré aider à tuer, plutôt que se laisser mourir. La preuve qu'il était encore plus Malefoy qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Puisque nous allons collaborer, j'ai décidé de te faire une faveur, tu peux me demander tous ce que tu veux... enfin... tout sauf la liberté.

Voledemort eut un rire gras.

- Alors ? Que veux-tu ?

Draco fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Je veux savoir qui m'a trahi.

- Pardon !?!

- Je veux connaître le nom du traître qui m'a livré pour pouvoir me venger.

Il y eut un silence.

- Ronald Weasley

- Quoi ?!?!?!?

- C'est Monsieur Weasley qui t'a trahi. Il a suffit de menacer sa femme et leur bébé à venir pour qu'il soit plus bavard qu'une pie.

Draco ne dit rien, mais il bouillonnait intérieurement. Ce sale petit parvenu de Weasley avait osé... et dire que c'était un Gryffondor... un sorcier considéré pour son courage et sa loyauté. Le roux s'était comporté comme la pire sous-race de Serpentard.

- Tout va bien Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Parfaitement bien.

- Bien, alors je pense que tu peux regagner ta cellule. Je vais te racompagner.

Draco souleva un sourcil, le Seigneur des ténèbres se déplaçait pour lui. C'était presque trop d'honneur.

- J'oubliais Malefoy, à partir de maintenant, tu dois me vouvoyer et m'appeler maître... Comme tous mes mangemorts.

Les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent avec indignation. Il n'était peut-être plus totalement un Malefoy, Mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ramper devant cette caricature humanoïde. Il releva le menton avec défi, près à exposé sa manière de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sort coupa toute son argumentation.

- Endoloris.

Draco se trouva par terre, luttant contre le sortilège.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy, Dans la situation présente, je ne peux pas te tuer pour ta désobéissance, je ne peux pas te jeter l'imperium si je veux que tu conserves toutes tes facultés mentales. Mais j'ai à ma disposions des moyens de torture impressionnant et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à m'en servir. A moins que tu n'ais déjà oublié notre dernière rencontre.

Le sort se dissipa, le prisonnier se releva, tenant à peine debout sur ses jambes un peu faibles. Il évalua rapidement sa situation, il fallait absolument qu'il reste en vie le plus longtemps possible...

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez... souffla-il

- Je veux ta soumission... J'en ai toujours rêvé. Soumettre ton père était particulièrement jouissif, je me demande si ça sera de même pour toi.

Tout en parlant, Voledemort caressait distraitement le visage de Draco.

- Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on y aille.

/

En traversant une fois de plus la place centrale en compagnie de Voldemort, Draco remarqua un immense bûcher funéraire. Le bûcher était la manière dont on se débarrassait du corps des sorciers les plus déméritant. Il était réservé au félon, au meurtrier et aux sous-races.

- Qui fait-on brûler ?... Maître rajouta Draco après un instant d'hésitation.

- C'est Rubeus Hagrid. Il a été tué alors qu'il se trouvait sur le territoire des géants.

Draco s'immobilisa pensif, il n'avait jamais apprécié le demi-géant... ça faisait tout de même mal de le voir s'évanouir en volutes de fumée bleutée.

A suivre...

Voilà le second chapitre

Tel un preux chevalier des temps moderne, l'auteur a encore sauvé le beau Serpentard. On entre dans le vif de l'histoire. La situation s'améliore. Bon d'accord Voldemort domine l'Angleterre, Draco est toujours prisonnier, Dumbledore ne veut pas le sauver et Hagrid est mort. Mais ça pourrait être pire... Si ; je vous assure. Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ? 'grand sourire démoniaque'

Petite note : Sous Louis XIV la favorite était une dame de la cour qui sans être mariée au roi partageait sa couche...

Pour le prochain chapitre, Ron va-t-il s'en tirer si facilement pour ce qu'il a fait ? Quel seront les nouvelles actions de l'Ordre ? Que fait Voldy le dimanche soir entre dix heures et minuit ? Combien de question stupide l'auteur a encore en réserve ? Pour le savoir rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Le 23/06/04


	4. Pour un monde meilleur

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir chapitre précédent

Couple : Les deux personnages mystères, Ron/Hermione

Note de l'auteur : Je sais ça faisait longtemps… Mais je suis partie en vacances et l'ordinateur portable que j'avais emporté à planté (paix à son âme)… Enfin bref, désolé de ne rien avoir posté avant voici le troisième chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami ni Hikari : Hello, ben comme tu le vois la suite a un peu tardé. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre te plaises. Je n'étais pas sur vraiment de ce chapitre. En fait, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je n'ai rien de particulier contre Ron. Mais il se retrouve toujours à avoir un mauvais rôle. C'est vrai que trahir Dray c'est carrément méchant… Mais t'inquiètes, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Bizzzzzz

Lee-NC-Kass : Salut à vous ! Please, faut pas trop abîmer Ron, j'en aurais encore besoin dans les autres chapitres. Mais ensuite il sera tout à vous. Pour les persos de l'hôtel, ton raisonnement est totalement exact. 'air dépit' Serais-je devenu prévisible ? Un indice pour la fille… Ce n'est pas une camarade de classe de Harry… Ben quoi l'indice est nul ? Je ne peux pas tout révéler…lol… C'est vrai ça ? Ou est passer Harry 'regarde le truc qui ressemble vaguement à un scénario' Ca y est je m'en souviens… Niark Niark Niark (Ceci est un rire diabolique… On dirait pas hein) Gros bisouxes

Naya Redwolf : Hello toi, ça va ? Moi ça va bien… T'inquiètes pas pour ton frère, je vais être plus gentille avec lui. Pas la peine d'avertir Ko 'regard suppliant' Tu veux que Ron brûle en Enfer ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Niark Niark Niark (Re-rire diabolique, je précise parce que ça y ressemble pas vraiment). Un transfuge c'est quelqu'un qui change de camp. Gros bisouxes

Céline402 : Bonjour ! Désolé, mais Draco n'est pas vraiment en position de se venger de Ron, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerais à ce qu'il reçoive ce qu'il mérite ! C'est vrai ça ou est donc passé Ryry ? 'jubile intérieurement avec un air démoniaque' Je suis ravie que ce fic te plaise, parce que Draco est Ryry ne sont vraiment pas content ! Ils arrêtent pas de se plaindre pour que je les libères ! Bizzzzz

Clochette : Salut ! En fait je suis ravie que tu trouves que ce chapitre a une ambiance sombre ! C'est ce que je voulais faire ressortir. Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai imaginé ce fic en pendant un cours sur la seconde guerre mondiale, alors je penses qu'il est normal que l'univers de HP soit triste. Et puis Voldemort n'est pas un enfant de cœur, alors… Je ne connaissais pas cette phrase de Coluche, mais elle résume assez bien la situation. Le compliment au sujet de mon style va droit dans mon petit cœur d'auteur de fanfic, je t'en remercie.' Sourire très grande taille' Ce que Voldy fait le dimanche soir… sans doute rien de spécial… les personnes les plus connues ont souvent des activités très communes. Quoique j'imagine mal Voldemort assis en caleçon devant la télé entrain de siroter une bière et de regarder un match de foot. Bizzzzzzz

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre3 : Pour un monde meilleur

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

- S'il te plait Mione, arrête de t'énerver comme ça c'est mauvais pour le bébé et toi…

- Comment oses-tu me dire ce qui est bon ou mauvais, Ronald Weasley !

- Ecoutes mon cœur…

Ron baissa la tête devant le regard incendiaire de sa femme. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir commis une terrible erreur en livrant Malefoy, mais se justifiait en pensant à la raison de ses actes.

- Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour nous protéger…

- Nous protéger ! Laisse-moi rire ! Ricana la future mère les joues rougies par la colère

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ! Hurla Ron qui sentait la colère le gagner. Tu préférerais que je vous laisse mourir pour sauver la vie de la fouine ! Si je ne l'avais pas livrer, Voldemort vous aurait tué !

L'expression d'Hermione se radoucit en comprenant la raison de ces actes, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

- Ca reste quand même de la trahison ! Je te signale que la fouine comme tu l'appelles, a risqué sa vie plus d'une fois pour nous sauver.

- Tu oublies vite toutes les horreurs que ce sale type a pu commettre !

Hermione soupira, excédée. Avec Ron, c'était toujours la même chose, les mêmes arguments débiles dès qu'il sentait qu'il avait tord.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Ronald ! Ca fait cinq ans que Draco est de notre côté, et il y a plus que prouvé sa valeur ! Par contre toi, tu me déçois énormément !

- Mais…

- Silence ! Siffla la jeune femme. Maintenant je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu quittes cette maison ! J'ai besoin de temps pour décider si je peux te pardonner…

- Hein ! Et où veux-tu que je vive ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas et je m'en moque…Tu n'as qu'à retourner vivre chez ta mère.

Ron baissa la tête, vaincu. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de protester, Hermione était trop furieuse pour le comprendre. Pour voir que c'était l'amour qui avait guidé ses gestes. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était protéger sa famille, peu importe le prix.

- Et s'il y a un problème avec le bébé ?

- Je demanderais à Ginny de m'aider… elle habite tout près.

Ron se dirigea vers la cheminée et avant de disparaître entre les flammes il murmura.

- Je reviendrais chercher mes affaires demain… Je t'aime Hermione.

Restée seule, Hermione laissa son regard se promener dans le salon décoré par ses soins. Elle s'installa sur l'horrible canapé orange, unique meuble de la pièce qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble. En fait Ron le voulait tellement, qu'elle n'avait pas pu refuser

La future mère pressa une main inquiète sur son ventre rond. Dans quel monde son bébé allait-il naître ? Si même son père pouvait se révéler être un traître…

/

Si Draco avait pu assister à la dispute du couple Weasley, nul doute qu'il se serait senti beaucoup mieux. Mais il se trouvait toujours enfermé dans sa geôle, roi trônant sur un petit peuple de rongeur.

Sa vie chez les mangemorts était devenu presque routière, entre la confection de la potion, ses pauvres tentatives d'espionnages et son unique repas quotidien.

Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir, mais le lieu où il était emprisonné, était une véritable forteresse. Sans compter la drôle d'impression qui lui serrait le cœur.

Sa mère lui répétait souvent qu'en matière de magie, le seul moyen de comprendre l'inexplicable était d'analyser méthodiquement tous les événements qui en découlait.

Aussi loin que la mémoire de l'ex Serpentard pouvait remonter, tout avait commencé par une chaude soirée d'hiver, lorsque du haut de ses huit printemps il avait fait la promesse solennelle de ne jamais ressemblé à son père. Promesse qui l'avait conduit près de sept ans plus tard à devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ensuite venait les trois années les plus heureuses de sa vie. Le blond y avait même découvert ce drôle de sentiment que l'on nomme amour. Cette sorte d'exaltation que des centaines de poètes tentaient de décrire sans jamais y parvenir. Et même si l'être aimé ne savait rien de ses sentiments, même si cette personne préférait quelqu'un d'autre, il avait quand même été heureux.

Bien sur tout avait pris fin avec la nuit écarlate. A l'origine se devait être une gigantesque offensive de l'Ordre contre le pouvoir de Voldemort. Mais ça c'était rapidement transformé en une sorte de suicide collectif, où chaque sort prononcé apportait la mort d'un ami.

C'était cette nuit qui avait permis au Seigneur des ténèbres de prendre le pouvoir. Cette nuit qui avait marqué la fin de la guerre ouverte et le commencement d'une guerre plus insidieuse.

Maintenant, il était de bon ton d'arborer une marque sur son avant bras et de cracher au visage des sang de bourbe.

Depuis cette nuit, Fudge n'était rien de plus que le valet de son père et le corps d'élite des Aurors se transformaient peu à peu en une faction de l'armée de Voldemort. La situation rappelait les années les plus sombres du règne de Voldemort et encore cela ne faisait que commencer.

Le fléau s'étendait peu à peu à toute l'Europe et les sorciers avaient trop peur pour agir.

Le sort des sorciers d'ascendance moldu était peu enviable. Ils étaient souvent retrouvés mort ou s'ils avaient de grande capacité magique, ils se retrouvaient au travail forcé à créer de nouveaux sorts et potions.

Deux ans depuis la nuit écarlate et Draco se retrouvait donc enfermé dans une quelconque base mangemort, à fabriquer une potion de magie noire avancée dont la plupart des ingrédient était mortel.

Il apercevait même parfois Voldemort, le visage constamment couvert, entouré par sa suite de mangemort.

Mais rien de ce qu'il savait ne lui indiquait comment s'en sortir.

Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'Ordre pour venir le chercher. Depuis peu, Dumbledore était obligé d'abandonne les prisonniers pour ne pas risquer la vie des membres.

Draco ne pouvait compter que sur lui et c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait.

/

Certaine personne qui trainait encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard, furent atteintes d'une curieuse impression de déjà vu.

Un grand sinistros courait furtivement à travers le château, en direction des quartiers des Serpentards.

La seule différence notable, était que l'horloge sonnait minuit et que les seules personnes encore debout était les habituels réfractaires à toute forme de règlement.

- Aigrette d'argent

Le tableau coulissa silencieusement. Encore une fois, Sirius se retrouvait dans l'antre de l'étrange créature qu'était le professeur de potion.

Après une rapide exploration des diverses pièces du petit appartement, Sirius finit par découvrir Severus dans son bureau. L'homme reposait endormi, la tête posée dans un livre. Il avait du s'endormir en travaillant.

- Severus… appela Sirius doucement. Severus… debout, réveille-toi.

Le professeur s'éveilla, posant son regard de sommeil sur l'ancien gryffondor. Une expression sérieuse se composa rapidement sur son visage.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais terminé avec la potion de transperméabilité. Je suis venu la chercher.

- Ah… Attends un peu, je vais te la chercher.

Rogue se dirigea vers le mur du fond, dont un des pan s'écarta, révélant un atelier de potion.

La potion en main, Sirius hésita à partir. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se trouver à Poudlard, ça lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Mais le maître de potion avait l'air fatigué. Le teint gris, les yeux cernés, à n'en pas douté il avait passé plusieurs nuit sans dormir.

Il était préférable qu'il s'assure que Rogue prenne un peu de repos avant de partir, Dumbledore ne lui pardonnerait pas si son meilleur professeur tombait de fatigue.

- Severus…

L'interpellé releva la tête de son travail

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eut une vrai nuit de sommeil… et un vrai repas ajouta Sirius après un instant.

Le directeur de Serpentard s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège et le défia du regard.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi cela te regarde ?

L'autre serra les poings, mais se garda bien de répondre. S'il le faisait, cette conversation deviendrait une dispute et il pourrait faire une geste inconsidérée. Au lieu ça, il tourna le dos et fis :

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

La cuisine de Severus Rogue était apparemment l'endroit le moins utilisé de l'appartement. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles. Dans les placards, se trouvaient des assiettes qui n'avoir jamais vu la lumière du jour et une porte menait au cellier qui était complètement vide.

Sirius poussa un soupir résigné, il devrait faire un tour dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Quelque instant plus tard, Severus finissait son assiette de pomme de terre avec un appétit visible. Il y eut un petit silence avant que le professeur ne prit la parole :

- Tu vois, j'ai mangé. Maintenant si tu me laissais travailler.

Sirius soupira mentalement, le plus dur restait à faire, il fallait convaincre cette tête de mule d'aller se reposer. Il allait devoir ruser.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La question fut accueilli par un soupir exaspéré.

- J'étudie les différentes utilisations de la pierre de Lémure.

- Et tu as découvert quelque chose ?

Rogue détourna le regard de son ouvrage.

- Je crois bien, cette pierre rentre dans la composition de trois filtres. Tous utilisés en magie noir. Mais je pense que les projets de Voldemort serait de faire la potion du nom de la Mort Fulgurante. C'est un filtre plus puissant que l'avada Kedavra dont même les vapeurs sont mortels. Il est parfaitement incolore, inodore.

- Oh…

- Peut-être… Tu sais… Je suppose que Voldemort veut s'en servir pour tuer Dumbledore… C'est le seul sorcier qui ne craint pas son pouvoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais avertir le professeur. Il n'existe qu'une seule pierre répertorier, il faut absolument que l'on l'a trouve avant les mangemorts.

Sirius acquiesça, la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. La conversation dériva quelque peu.

- Il est plus de deux heures du matin, on ferait bien d'aller se reposer un peu.

- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, répondit Severus. Moi, j'ai encore du travail.

- Tu es inquiet pour Draco ?

- Oui, j'ai peur que son enlèvement ait un rapport avec ce que j'ai découvert sur la pierre…

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux noirs.

- Ce n'est pas comme si la situation intéressait vraiment quelqu'un. Après tout ce n'est qu'un ex-Serpentard, fils de mangemort. Qu'est ce que peut bien valoir sa vie ?…

Les yeux de Sirius flamboyèrent, il se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'arrogant professeur au nez crochu.

- Ecoute moi bien snivellus, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! J'ai passé douze ans de ma vie à Azkaban et je ne souhaiterais à personne un malheur semblable, même pas à Malefoy ! Maintenaant, tu vas te lever et aller docilement te coucher… je te déconseille de te servir de ta baguette.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient face à face, baguette en main. Sirius fut le plus rapide.

- Expelliarmus

Rogue se releva, le visage déformé par la rage.

- Rends-moi ma baguette Black !

- Non, Tu me suis ou je te stupéfie !

Severus pencha la tête de côté comme pour évaluer la situation et du se rendre à l'évidence… il n'était pas vraiment en position de force. Le professeur finit donc par obtempérer et se dirigea vers sa chambre en maugréant.

A sa grande surprise, Black le suivait.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas vraiment te coucher.

Le pauvre professeur secoua la tête avec exaspération.

Alors que Severus se glissait sous les draps, Sirius ferma les rideaux et éteignit une à une les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce.

L'animagus allait partir quand il fut arrêter par la voix de Severus.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Demain, certain membre de l'Ordre vont se réunir pour organiser des recherches. On va se réunir pour trouver un moyen de sauver Draco… Tu voudrais venir ?

- J'y serais.

- Alors rend toi au mestrel, à dix heures. Bonsoir Black…

- Bonne nuit Severus.

/

Le mestrel était une petit maisonnée, propriété du jeune couple Weasley depuis maintenant un an. Son nom venait (d'après ce qu'en disait Granger) du gaélique ancien et signifiait espérance.

Pour Severus, c'était une petite maison sans grande prétention, au mur de chaux blanche et aux volets bleus. Le petit jardin était recouvert de neige et un vent froid soufflait à travers les branches nues des arbres.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant une jeune femme à l'indomptable crinière brune et au ventre rond.

- Professeur Rogue ! Entrez donc, ne restez pas dehors par ce froid !

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le professeur se retrouva à l'intérieur, confortablement installé dans la salon. Ses réflexes d'espion lui revinrent rapidement et il se retrouva à observer attentivement son environnement.

Le salon était une pièce confortable, meublé de bois de rose et de santal. L'agencement de la pièce était simple, mais dénotait d'un goût certain. Le seul élément qui ne paraissait pas être à sa place, était le canapé, une meuble affreux d'un orange criard.

Installés sur le canapé, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black sirotaient une tasse de café. Blaise assis à même le sol devant la cheminée semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Etrangement Ronald Weasley n'était pas là.

Hermione prit la parole.

- Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour reprendre les opérations de recherche visant à sauver Draco Malefoy. Bien sur c'est totalement contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Donc si vous n'êtes pas prêt à prendre des risques, vous pouvez encore faire marche arrière. Il vous suffit de quitter cette pièce.

Aucun des quatre hommes n'esquissa un geste.

- La réunion peut donc commencer… Quelqu'un a-t-il des renseignements ?

- J'ai découvert où pourrait se trouver Draco. Dit Blaise.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune sorcier à l'allure de Dandy.

- En fait, j'ai pas mal enquêter et j'ai découvert trois lieu où il pourrait être retenu. D'abord, il y a le camp bleu qui sert de lieu d'entraînement au futur mangemort.

Remus écarta l'idée rapidement.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je surveille ce camp depuis un mois, et je n'ai remarqué aucune activité inhabituel. C'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas de déplacement d'une troupe importante de mangemort, ni même la venue de Voldemort. Bien sur je ne peux être sur de rien, vu les circonstances, mais je doute vraiment que Draco se trouve là bas.

- Bien, sinon il y a le quartier des détenus.

Les sorciers frissonnèrent à l'entente de ce mot. Le quartier des détenus se situaient au ministères de la magie. C'était comme beaucoup d'autre chose une invention une invention stupide de Fudge. Officiellement, son but était de protéger le gouvernement contre le pouvoir de Voldemort en arrêtant les mangemorts. Officieusement, c'était surtout un bastion du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les deux tiers des détenus étaient d'ascendance moldu et moins de la moitié recouvrait un jour leur liberté.

- Je penses qu'il vaudrait mieux vérifier s'il ne se trouve pas là. Fit Severus. Je suis volontaire pour le faire.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit Sirius sur un ton qui n'admettais pas de discussion.

Les hommes se défièrent du regard, avant que le professeur de potion n'abandonne.

- Parfait. Dit Hermione pour alléger l'atmosphère. Et quelle est ta dernière idée, Blaise ?

- Il s'agit du quartier le plus protéger des mangemorts, au manoir Jeudusor.

Tous pâlirent.

- S'il est vraiment là bas, alors nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour Malefoy. Murmura Sirius. Le manoir est tous simplement imprenable. Presque aussi sur que Poudlard et surtout rempli d'une armée de mangemort qui ne rêve que de nous tuer. Voldemort y est plus puissant que nulle part ailleurs. Alors, ça m'étonnerais que Draco soit encore en vie.

Les paroles de l'animagus étaient défaitistes, mais elles reflétaient la vérité que personne ne voulait entendre.

- Il y a peut-être une solution… pas pour sauver Draco, mais pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Bon… bien sur il faudrait savoir où se trouve Draco, mais j'ai l'un nom de quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de nous aider.

- C'est à dire ?

- Ca doit être un espion mangemort d'un rang assez élever pour se déplacer comme il l'entend dans les bases mangemorts.

- Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de sur ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais j'ai confiance en mon contact plus qu'en moi même.

- Quand pourras-tu le rencontrer ? Demanda Rogue

- Dans une semaine.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on avances, dit Hermione un léger sourire au lèvre. Je crois que la réunion est terminée, on se donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines au même endroit. Ou plus tôt si on a des informations capitales.

La jeune femme reconduit chacun des sorciers. De nouveau seule, elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Hermione sursauta, elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle.

- Remus ? Tu m'as fait peur…

- Désolé, se n'était pas mon but. Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'ennuie autant ?

Le loup garou s'installa sur le fauteuil, étendant ses jambes devant lui. Ses yeux mordorés la détaillaient avec intérêt.

- Ca a un rapport avec Ron ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda la sorcière en se tordant les mains avec nervosité.

- Je l'ai deviné… surtout qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

La jeune mère raconta toute l'histoire.

Comment Ron n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars depuis la capture de Draco. Comment elle avait appris au cours d'un de ses cauchemars, que c'était lui qui avait trahi. Comment elle avait essayé de tout nier jusqu'à se retrouver face à la vérité. Comment elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir parce qu'il avait fait cela pour sauver sa famille. Au milieu de l'histoire la brune éclata en sanglot. De ses larmes amères qui brûlaient en dévalant son visage. Des gouttes d'eau qui exprimaient bien son désarroi profond.

Remus écouta tout dans un silence bienveillant. Puis, quand les larmes se furent taries, il prit la parole.

- Ce que tu me racontes est vraiment très grave…

- Je sais… dit Hermione en reniflant

- Quel que soit ses Raisons, Ron a eut tord de livrer Draco. Ecoute, je vais devoir en parler à Dumbledore, s'il a pu nous trahir une fois, il pourrait très bien recommencer ; Je sais que ça peut te paraître dur, mais c'est pour notre sécurité à tous.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…

- Surtout n'en parle à personne d'autre, si Severus venait à l'apprendre il serait capable de tuer ton mari.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Bien, je vais te laisser alors. Prends bien soin de toi et du bébé, Hermione. Je reviendrais t'apporter des nouvelles.

Le sorcier s'éloigna sur ces derniers mots :

- Tu sais Hermione, je le comprends. Il a juste essayé de protéger sa famille. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça…

/

Charlie pesta intérieurement, cette forêt lui paraissait interminable. Il savait bien que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit bois qui n'était même pas très étendu. Mais un vent froid s'engouffrait à travers sa cape et il était trop fatigué pour exécuter un sort de chauffage. Il se contentait donc de maudire la terre entière pour cette marche forcée.

Il maudissait Voldemort, pour être un salaud meurtrier qui le surveillait et l'empêchait donc de transplaner en paix. Il maudissait Rogue, pour être un idiot grincheux qui l'avait obligé de faire un détour pour lui amener un stupide ingrédient de potion. Il maudissait Dumbledore, pour être un vieil illuminé qui ne parlait que par énigme. Et surtout il maudissait le bois, pour être simplement un bois, rempli d'herbe et de branchage, et pour se situer son passage.

Une branche plus vicieuse que les autres se glissa sous les pas du marcheur qui tomba lourdement, son visage s'enfonça dans la neige.

Les imprécations redoublèrent d'intensité faisant fuir les quelques animaux qui se trouvaient là. Heureusement pour tout le monde, le deuxième enfant Weasley était arrivé à destination. Au loin, il apercevait le terrier, la maison de son enfance. Sa bonne humeur naturelle lui revint rapidement, ça faisait du bien de revoir son foyer, surtout après quatre mois d'absence.

Charlie allongea ses pas, pressé de retrouver un bon feu de cheminée.

Comme d'habitude, la porte était ouverte. A l'entente de son arrivée, tous les habitants de la maison se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce ne fut qu'embrassade et cri de joie. Puis, Charlie se retrouva à la table de la cuisine, assis devant un verre de Firewiskey.

Tous les Weasley étaient maintenant réunis. Arthur et Molly dont les cheveux grisonnant gardaient toujours leurs éclats roux. Son frère aîné Bill accompagné de sa femme Lyra et de leurs jumeaux James et Henry. Percy, toujours plongé dans son travail. Les inséparables Fred et Georges escortés par leurs nouvelles petites amies en date, de ravissantes créatures dont il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir le nom. La jolie Ginny et son petit ami, Antoine Du Lerry un jeune français. Et pour finir Ron qui n'était étonnamment pas accompagn de sa femme.

- Hermione n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est restée au mestrel… fit son cadet

Charlie nota le regard d'avertissement que lui lança sa mère et n'insista pas.

- Alors Charlie, quel sont les nouvelles ? demanda Arthur lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent entre personne de confiance.

L'expression du jeune Weasley se fit plus sérieuses.

- Rien de bon, je le crains…Hagrid est tombé alors que nous nous trouvions sur le territoire des géants.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est mort ? l'expression de Ron se fit douloureuse.

- Oui, nous sommes tombé dans une embuscade réunis des mangemorts et des géants, et il est mort. Sa dépouille se trouve entre les mains de mangemorts.

Il y eut un terrible silence, ils avaient beau s'être habitué au réalité de la guerre, c'était toujours dur de perdre un proche.

- Et pour les alliers ? Combien se sont ralliés à notre cause ? demanda Lyra

Charlie plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert, comme tant d'autre.

- Les seuls qui ont bien voulu s'allier avec nous sont les êtres de l'eau. Tout le monde a trop peur du pouvoir de Voldemort pour faire quoique se soit.

- C'est compréhensible.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Percy poursuivit avec le même ton suffisant.

- Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas craindre le Seigneur des ténèbres ; Généralement, les personnes stupides finissent toujours par mourir. Pour eux le meilleur moyen de protéger leur vie et leur famille c'est de ne pas agir.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures indignés ce qui n'empêcha pas Percy de continuer.

- Je n'approuve pas leur conduite, mais je la comprends. Combien de fois vous êtes vous levez en ne sachant pas pourquoi vous vous battiez ? Qui ne se réveille pas chaque matin en craignant pour la vie de ses proches ?

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… fit Ron

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant, même les gens neutres sont en danger. Ce n'est pas en se cachant qu'on réussira à détruire le Lord Noir.

La discussion qui suivi dura jusqu'au première lueur de l'aube. Puis chaque Weasley regagna son domicile. Ne restait plus au terrier que Arthur, Molly, Charlie et Ron.

Charlie s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle Son petit frère avait élu domicile au terrier. Il décida d'attendre que tout le monde soit couché et de questionner sa mère.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? demanda Molly Weasley, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Pas tout de suite, j'aimerais d'abord te parler…

- A quel sujet ?

- Ron…

- Ron, répéta Molly, elle poussa un soupire et continua. Il y aurait tellement de chose à dire. Que veux tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas aux côté de sa femme ?

- Je ne connais pas tous les tenants de l'histoire, mais je crois que Hermione l'a chass

- Hein !

- Oui, écoute je ne sais rien de cette histoire, mais je sais qu'Hermione aime vraiment Ron. Si elle l'a chassé c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose de très grave. Et puis, je connais bien mon fils… Il y a quelque chose qui le tourmente. Il ne dort pas bien la nuit, mange peut et s'inquiète de tout comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait être passer avec les mangemorts ?

- Charlie ! Comment peux-tu même penser à une chose pareille ! C'est ton frère !

La petite femme semblait indignée.

- Et puis j'ai vérifié, et il ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Pourtant je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. Mais quoi ?

/

La pièce était grande, mais sombre. Son unique éclairage provenait de deux flambeaux qui diffusaient une douce lumière verte. Les murs décorées de marbre et de céramiques, évoquaient les plus grandes scènes de l'histoire des sorciers. Le plafond étaient ornés d'une gigantesque fresque animée, à la mode antique. Des bergères fort peu vêtu étaient poursuivi par un troupeau de satyre.

Les meubles, indiquaient bien la richesse du propriétaire.

Au centre, un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, drapé de soierie blanche.

Allongé sur les oreillers en plume, le seigneur des ténèbres caressaient distraitement le dos nu de sa favorite. Leurs membres inextricablement emmêlés, lui procurait une chaleur bienfaisante.

A la limite entre le sommeil et l'éveil, son esprit dérivait.

Le sorcier posa un baiser léger sur le cou de la jeune femme avant de se relever lentement. Il prit tout de même le temps de poser un léger charme de sommeil sur la sorcière afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas sans qu'il le sache.

Lucille était sa favorite depuis près de trois mois. Ce n'était pas une très belle femme, mais elle avait de nombreuse qualité. Bien sur ce n'était rien comparé à la douce Rose, mais à sa manière, elle était tout aussi bien.

Toute cette histoire n'était en rien de l'amour, le mot amour lui était étranger. Il appréciait juste la sorcière pour ses grandes qualités dans un lit et aussi pour le regard de pure dévotion dont elle le couvait à longueur de journée.

Sortant de ses pensées, Voldemort s'avança vers son but initial. Le grand miroir à pied totalement en or massif. Lentement, il annula le sort qui lui permettait de toujours garder son visage dans l'ombre. Et s'étudia attentivement d'un air scrutateur. Son reflet lui renvoya un regard railleur.

- Et bien ! On peut dire que tu as connu des jours meilleurs ! se moqua l'image

- J'ai remarqué, fut la réponse laconique

- C'est ta petite jeunette qui t'épuise autant.

- Ne dis pas de sottise et arrête de m'ennuyer. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Oui, comme d'habitude tu veux le voir…

Le reflet disparu remplacé par l'image d'une autre pièce, vide. Le seigneur des ténèbres poussa un cri rageur. Il l'avait encore raté, pas étonnant vu l'heure mais ça l'ennuyait quand même. Il était tellement pris par Lucille qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le temps passé.

Il se détourna du miroir et remis le sort sur son visage afin que personne ne puisse le voir. C'était très important, nul ne devait voir son visage. Jamais !

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre trois.

L'action s'accélère (enfin, j'en ai l'impression…). Alors que pensez vous du sort de Ron ?

Pour le prochain chapitre : Dans quel pétrin Draco va-t-il encore se fourrer ? Ron a-t-il réellement l'intention de se faire tatouer une jolie marque à l'avant Bras ? Qui est donc le contact de Remus ?

Le 18/07/04


	5. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir chapitre précédent

Couple : Pour l'instant, on a un Ron/Hermione qui semble bien compromis

Note de l'auteur : Il pleut ! Ca fait du bien, de la pluie après les températures d'hier, même si ça ne durer longtemps !

Réponse aux reviews :

Yami ni hikari : Merci pour tes encouragements, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas attendre… Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Draco, pour l'instant il ne risque rien. Bizzzzz

Lee-NC-Chana : Hello ! C'est vrai que l'on ne peut pas être très dure avec Ron puisqu'il a agit par amour… Mais c'est quand même impardonnable ! Pour ce qui est de la fille du Wizard in love, vous aurez les réponses dans ce chapitre… Dans la rubrique mais qu'est-ce que l'auteur a fait d'Harry, vous aurez des réponses au prochains chapitre ! Moi aussi j'aime bien la scène entre Sirius et Severus, ils sont trop mignon… Kiss

Draya Felton : Salut ! Ravie que la fic te plaise ! J' ai pas été trop longue pour la suite ? En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant…

Clochette : Hello ! Tes suppositions sont vachement marrantes ! Quant à savoir si tu t'approches de la réalité… N'empêche que Voldy a beaucoup de raison pour ne pas vouloir qu'on voie son visage. D'après ce que JKR a laissé entendre de lui ! Mais il y aura plein de réponse dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant. Bisouxes

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre4 : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille

Draco se tenait debout, immobile face à l'immense miroir qui couvrait l'un des murs de la salle de potion depuis peu. Ses yeux bleus fixaient son reflet d'un air inquisiteur.

Devant lui se tenait en jeune homme de vingt, les cheveux ternes, les yeux cernés, les joues creuses. Il avait le teint pales des personnes ayant connu une longue période de captivité. La robe grise qui lui avait attribuait, pendait en lui donnant un air famélique.

Le jeune sorcier fit un rictus agacée en constatant que ses cheveux avait poussé atteignant maintenant ses omoplates.

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre vu la manière dont les mangemorts traitaient leurs prisonniers. Il était un prisonnier heureux, il avait même droit à une douche quotidienne. Bien sur cette douche était prise sous l'étroite surveillance de mangemort à l'esprit retors… mais il n'allait pas se plaindre…

L'ancien serpentard reporta son attention sur la table de travail installé derrière lui. La source de ses ennuis, la confection de la Mort fulgurante était une tache plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait cru.

La potion étai en fait un composé de multiples filtres dont les ingrédients devaient être pesés avec exactitude, à une température précise et à un moment donné. De plus il fallait laisser reposé la potion un certain temps à chaque fois que l'on ajoutait un filtre à la mixture.

Pour dire la vérité Draco, malgré toutes ses connaissances dans l'art sombre, n'était parvenu à aucun résultat concluant. Ses tentatives infructueuses finissaient de séchés dans un coin du laboratoire.

Pourtant, Voldemort ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ces trop nombreux échecs. Il était venu rendre visite à son prisonnier plusieurs fois par semaine et chacune des rencontres avaient été riche en surprise.

Parfois les deux sorciers se tenaient dans la même pièce partageant un silence loquace à la manière de vielle connaissance. Mais le plus souvent, ce n'était que dispute, colère, humiliation et sort très douloureux pour Draco. Le tout dans une routine banale qui semblait presque rassurante.

Le blond secoua la tête pour y chasser toute pensée qui ne concernait pas la potion. Il fallait qu'il se concentre à la réussite de ce travail, il en allait de sa survie.

Inconsciemment, Draco porta sa main à son cou pour chasser un frisson qui l'avait saisi. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'un regard lui brûlait la nuque.

/

- Comment va-t-on pouvoir entrer dans le couloir des détenus ? Demanda Sirius à l'homme assis face à lui.

Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils noirs avant de répondre :

- Je croyais que tu avais une idée, sinon pourquoi as-tu proposé de m'accompagné ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

Le professeur de potion renvoya un regard interrogateur à l'animagus.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu pourrais me l'expliquer…

Gêné, Sirius détourna le regard et s'absorba dans la contemplation du mobilier. Les deux sorciers étaient réunis au 12 Place Grimmauld afin de préparer l'incursion dans le couloir des détenus. La nuit n'était pas très avancée, mais à l'extérieur il faisait déjà sombre, preuve que l'hiver n'était pas encore terminé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'ancien Gryffondor ne remarqua pas le sourire qui pendant un instant apparut sur les lèvres du maître de potion.

- Mais tu as raison, j'ai un plan.

- Hein ???

- J'ai dit que j'ai un plan pour que l'on puisse visiter le couloir des détenus.

- Et c'est quoi ?

Severus lui tendit une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide transparent.

- C'est une potion d'invisibilité.

Sirius resta ébahi.

- Je croyais que cette potion avait été interdite et qu'on n'avait perdu sa composition.

- C'est le cas, répliqua Severus calmement. Mais Dumbledore a la fâcheuse habitude de contourner les règles. Je lui en ai juste emprunt

- Tu veux dire que tu as volé cette potion !

- Ecoutes Black. Si je m'en souviens bien, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide pour cette histoire. Alors si tu as un problème avec ma façon d'agir, tu peux me laisser me débrouiller.

Le sorcier regarda la fiole de potion, puis se tourna vers Severus et soupira.

- Non, je n'ai pas de problème.

- Parfais. La potion d'invisibilité fait effet pendant deux heures. A l'intérieur du ministère, il faudra être très prudent parce qu'il a été équipé de sort détecteur de mouvement. Le seul moyen de passer inaperçu sera de se déplacer avec la foule. Il faudra faire une inspection méthodique des cellules pour voir si Draco si trouve. Si l'un d'entre nous se fait prendre, l'autre doit partir sans lui. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair ! dit Sirius

- Parfait dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain.

/

Enveloppé dans une chaude cape de fourrure sombre, Severus attendait l'arrivé de Sirius.

- Tu es en retard, souffla le sorcier lorsqu'il aperçut L'animagus

- Non, répondit Sirius. C'est toi qui es en avance.

Severus souffla un nuage de vapeur glacé et tendit le flacon de potion d'invisibilité.

- Bois Cul-sec.

La potion avait un goût de miel, écœurant. Le gryffondor cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après Severus qui se trouvait près de lui avait disparu.

- Severus ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Bien sur imbécile ! Je suis devant toi.

Le dernier des Black tendit la main dans le vide et rencontre la cape de fourrure.

- On n'y va ?

- Il faut attendre que quelqu'un se serve de la cabine…Sinon les gardes pourraient nous repérer.

Accédé au couloir des détenus fut plus facile qu'ils ne l'espéraient. La cohue était tellement dense que personne n'aurait pu les remarquer, la seule difficulté consistait à éviter de bousculer quelqu'un.

Le couloir des détenus, ressemblait en fait à une prison. Tout au long du chemin, les deux hommes virent des cellules sans porte mais fermées par des sortilèges puissants. Bizarrement, les cellules n'étaient pas gardées. Fudge considérait certainement que les protections étaient assez puissantes pour que les prisonniers ne puissent pas s'échapper.

Pour une fois le ministre ne se trompait pas. Partout où les deux sorciers regardaient, ce n'était que silhouette amaigrie, visage meurtri et yeux accablés. Nul doute qu'aucun des détenus puissent encore se servir d'une baguette.

Malgré leur inspection minutieuse, aucun des deux hommes ne trouva de trace de Draco. Ils avaient tout de même du mal à l'idée de laisser les prisonniers à leur sort, mais il fallait y aller.

Ils étaient presque sortis quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un autre Auror. Sirius qui marchait devant se cogna contre le sorcier qui bien que surpris d'être attaquer par un être invisible, réagit rapidement. Le sorcier surentraîné tendit les mains vers l'avant et quand il rencontra le corps de Sirius l'attrapa et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là? Demanda le sorcier de sa voix grave.

L'animagus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un sort fusa et l'Auror s'effondra lourdement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son assaillant invisible ait des complices. Sirius se redressa et fit un sourire en direction (approximative) du maître de potion.

- Je croyais qu'on devait abandonner celui qui se faisait prendre ?

Severus émit un léger rire.

- Vous bloquiez le passage.

/

Une nouvelle journée commençait, mais Dumbledore n'aurait pas su dire si elle serait bonne ou mauvaise. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à discerner ces choses là. Dehors, la pluie fine lavait les murs du vieux château.

Le vieux sorcier trempa ses lèvres dans une tasse de thé, l'esprit ailleurs. Il allait devoir prendre une décision déplaisante, il fallait qu'il le fasse sinon personne ne s'en chargerait à sa place. Mais il aurait préféré être ailleurs, partout mais pas ici. Cette tache pesait sur ses épaules, mais il devait le faire.

Quand Remus était venu à lui, près d'une semaine auparavant et qu'il lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, il n'avait pas su que faire. L'idée que le jeune Weasley ait pu trahir un membre de l'Ordre était dérangeante. Il avait ressenti la même blessure désagréable que quand il avait cru que le jeune Sirius Black avait trahi les Potter. La même impression de lassitude que quand il pensait s'être tromper. S'il y avait une chose que Dumbledore détestait par-dessus tout, c'était se tromper. Dans sa vie, il n'avait fait que trois erreurs grave et il laisserait pas Ronald Weasley devenir sa quatrième faute.

Le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse sortit le directeur de Poudlard de ses pensées, il leva les yeux pour voir s'avancer Minerva MacGonagall. La sorcière aux cheveux grisonnant lui adressa un sourire crispé. Dumbledore observa un instant, la femme se tenait droite, altière. Elle possédait le charme étrange de ses femmes fanées qui n'avaient jamais été belle dans leur jeunesse.

- Bonjour Minerva

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

- Le professeur Rogue est-il rentré ?

- Oui, il est arrivé hier soir et m'as remis la potion comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Monsieur Weasley alors… Mais asseyez-vous donc très chère. Une tasse de thé ?

Neuf heures sonnaient quand Ronald fit son apparition. Il paraissait nerveux et entra dans la pièce en gardant les yeux au sol. Il avait le comportement du coupable nota mentalement le professeur Dumbledore. La directrice de maison se contenta de lancer un regard incendiaire à son ancien élève. Elle était déçue qu'il se montre si peu digne de son héritage de Gryffondor, il avait même failli à son amitié envers Harry Potter.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, Bonjour professeur MacGonagall.

- Bonjour monsieur Weasley, répondit le directeur de Poudlard. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Une tasse de thé ? Des petits gâteaux ?

Ron leva les yeux et rencontra le regard du vieux sorcier. Il recula instinctivement, avec la désagréable impression d'être un hibou pris dans les lumières d'un balai volant. La sensation ne dura qu'une seconde, mais le jeune roux frissonna.

Il s'assit derrière sa tassa de thé et attendit la suite avec appréhension. Il savait déjà pourquoi on l'avait fait venir ici, la question était quel sort lui était réserver. D'un geste, il décroisa ses longues jambes.

Hermione lui avait dit un jour que chez les moldus, le sort réservé au traître était de perdre la langue. On la leur coupait sans autre forme de procès. Et il était évident dans l'esprit du jeune homme que ce qu'il avait fait ressemblait beaucoup à de la traîtrise.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, Monsieur Weasley. Siflla le professeur de métamorphose en accentuant son nom par une mimique de dégoût.

- Je suppose que oui. Fit Ron en essayant de limiter les tremblements de sa voix

- Monsieur Lupin est venu nous voir à votre sujet, poursuivi la sorcière. Il a évoqué le mot traîtrise. Il semblerait que vous ayez… comme qui dirait livré Monsieur Malefoy aux mangemorts. Est-ce la vérité ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça… dit Ron d'un ton circonspect.

Dumbledore et Minerva soupirèrent. Bien sur ils connaissent déjà la vérité, mais l'entendre de la bouche du principal concerné était douloureux.

- Vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette affaire sans suite, Intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je comprends professeur.

- Bien, alors je vais devoir vous interroger.

Ron frémit en voyant MacGonagall s'avancer avec une grande cuillerée de potion.

- C'est du véritassérum… Je veux m'assurer que vous ne puissiez pas me mentir

- Du véritassérum ? Je croyais que cette potion était interdite en dehors du ministère ?

- Contourner la loi n'est pas pire que de livrer un homme à Voledemort. Grogna MacGonagall

Le jeune Weasley avala la potion docilement, Dumbledore commença son interrogatoire.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Ronald Phoebus Weasley.

- C'est exact, murmura MacGonagall

- Comment se nomme votre femme ?

- Hermione Suzanna Granger.

- Avez-vous livré Monsieur Malefoy aux mangemorts ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ? demanda MacGonagall

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient tué ma famille.

Ron commençait à s'agiter.

- Avez-vous reçu la marque de ténèbres ?

- Non

- Allez-vous la recevoir ?

- Non !

- Avez-vous déjà pensé à vous faire tatouer cette marque ?

Pas de réponse.

- Répondez à ma question Monsieur Weasley !

- Oui, j'y ai pensé. Mais je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Il y a une différence entre penser à quelque chose et le faire. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

- Connaissez-vous les intentions des mangemorts ?

- Je vous ai dit que non ! Je ne sais rien d'eux, à part qu'il voulait Draco Malefoy ! Je n'ai fait que protéger ma famille !

Les effets du Véritassérum se dissipaient. Dumbledore assit derrière son bureau observait le Gryffondor.

- Je vous croie Monsieur Weasley… mais vous comprenez que vu la situation extérieure, nous ne pouvons plus vous faire confiance.

- Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- Vous allez rester à Poudlard sous la surveillance du professeur MacGonagall et de moi-même avec interdiction de quitter les lieux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ?

- Oui, je suppose que c'est mérit

/

Le manoir Malefoy semblait vide de toute présence humaine alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper silencieusement. Partout ce n'était que meuble de valeur et marbre étincelant, dans un amoncellement de richesse qui faisait presque mal au cœur. Depuis près de vingt ans qu'elle vivait dans le manoir, elle avait appris à en détester le moindre recoin. Un elfe de maison détala en entendant son pas, elle ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Dans cette maison, elle était presque aussi crainte que son mari.

Elle pressa le pas, fiévreuse à l'idée de s'échapper de cette maison. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir les regards des ancêtres Malefoy peint sur les tableaux. Les yeux malveillants de Siegfried, ancêtre de tous les Malefoy, lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Le bellâtre Alcibiade lui adressa un sourire coquin en arrangeant ses boucles soyeuses, tandis que sa mère la vieille Eleanor la fixait d'un air hautement réprobateur… Comme si elle savait.

Arrivée à la grande porte de fer forgé, Narcissa vérifia que personne ne la suivait. Lucius n'était pas là, sans doute occupé à quelques affaires louches, mais elle avait apprit qu'il valait mieux être prudente.

La sorcière transplana directement devant l'hôtel. Le Wizard in love n'était pas un hôtel de haut standing, mais il présentait l'avantage d'être relativement discret.

Quand elle se présenta à l'accueil, le vieux réceptionniste l'accueilli d'un immense sourire dépourvu de toute forme de dentition.

- La chambre habituelle ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait…

La chambre en question était pompeusement nommée la suite royale. C'était la plus grande pièce de l'hôtel, décoré dans des tons criards. Les murs peints en rose pale étaient ornés de gigantesques cœurs rose foncé. Une porte dérobée menait à la salle de bain et à une grande baignoire. Au centre de la pièce, un lit d'une taille démesurée était recouvert de soie écarlate.

Narcissa s'y installa, arrangeant par habitude les plis de sa robe écrue. Elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et vérifia que sa tenue était parfaite. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, en espérant qu'il vienne.

Ca faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, elle espérait qu'il ai des nouvelles de Draco.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur exagérée, mais il ne s'était toujours pas montré. La sorcière s'était posté à la fenêtre, surveillant les déplacements des sorciers dans la rue. Les plus folles suppositions couraient dans son esprit. Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-il pas ?

Trois coups rapides frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle se recomposa un visage serein avant d'aller ouvrir.

Il se tenait devant la porte, un petit paquet de chocolat à la main.

- J'ai failli attendre... Fit Narcissa en acceptant les chocolats

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai eut des détails à régler…

- Au sujet de Draco ?

- Non, rien de nouveau pour Draco…

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent sur le lit rouge.

- Tu ne sais rien sur la situation de mon fils

- Non, rien d'intéressant… Dumbledore a abandonné les recherches. Et toi, tu as découvert quelque chose ?

- Non… Lucius ne me dit plus rien et le peu que laisse échapper Beatrix n'est pas vraiment passionnant.

En entendant le prénom de Malefoy senior, Son amant contracta les mâchoires dans un geste de colère muette. Narcissa l'apaisa d'un sourire. Il lui rendit un sourire coquin en détachant l'attache de sa robe.

Dehors il faisait maintenant nuit, de ses nuits d'hiver qui arrive tôt le soir pour ne repartir que tard dans la journée. Narcissa repoussa une mèche dorée qui lui venait dans les yeux. Il la tenait serrer contre lui, une de ses jambes nues passant au dessus de sa hanche. Impossible de partir sans le réveiller.

- Tu t'en va ?

- Oui, il faut que je rentre au manoir… Lucius a prévu un dîner avec le ministère et il serait furieux si je ne venais pas…****

Son amant lui rendit une moue boudeuse qui le fit ressembler à un enfant. La sorcière ramassa sa robe qui avait atterri au pied du lit avant l'enfiler.

- Quand est-ce que l'on pourra se revoir ? demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, mais je te contacterais le plus tôt possible.****

Un dernier baiser et elle se retrouvait déjà de retour au manoir. Rassérénée par les quelques heures de liberté qu'elle avait pu soustraire au destin.

/

Ginny posa sa chaude cape sur le porte manteau, qui la salua élégamment. Elle accepta la tasse de thé que lui proposa l'elfe de maison et se dirigea vers le bureau où devait se trouver le maître des lieux.

Effectivement Antoine était là, installé derrière son bureau en bois d'acajou. Le regard concentré, derrière ses épaisses lunettes, à la lecture d'un parchemin. La jeune Weasley s'avança silencieusement et s'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant qui lui sourit.

- Bonsoir mon cœur, fit le jeune homme dans sa langue natale

- Bonsoir amour, répondit-elle dans un français impeccable

- Tu rentres tard, que c'est-il passé ?

- J'ai rendu visite à Hermione…

Les yeux bleus d'Antoine se firent plus sérieux, ses réflexes de médicomages revinrent rapidement.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Les nausées ont-elles diminuées ? Pas de vertige ? De douleur abdominale ? Le fœtus commence à perturber les flux de sa magie...

- Tout se passe bien, dit Ginny avec un petit rire. Elle a juste le moral à zéro…

- Ron ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est ça… tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont disputés. Pendant une semaine Ron a habité chez les parents et puis hier il a été appelé à Poudlard et depuis, plus rien. Cette situation m'inquiète, Hermione déprime, maman s'inquiètes et papa ne dit rien… il a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond…

- Tu as proposé à Hermione de venir vivre chez nous ?

- Oui, mais elle a refusé.

Le silence s'installa, chacun pris dans ses pensées. Ginny se remémorait leur rencontre :

C'était deux ans auparavant : il était Antoine du Lerry jeune étudiant français de médecine à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle accompagnait Lyra la femme de Bill dans ses séances d'entraînement prénatal en tant que futur marraine des bébés à venir. Le reste était venu naturellement. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas eut de mariage ni même de promesse d'amour éternel, la mort était trop présente pour que le jeune couple pense vivre leur amour pour toujours. Mais Ginny avait emménagé dans la grande maison de son riche amant. Maintenant, ils travaillaient tous deux pour l'ordre, malgré les neuf générations de sang pur qui composaient l'arbre généalogique d'Antoine.

/

Severus se resservit une tasse de café et jura quand le précieux liquide tacha sa robe. Cela faisait des heures qu'il travaillait sur la pierre de Lémure et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer. Il se passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués et d'un geste de baguette il augmenta l'éclairage.

Dumbledore avait pris en compte sa théorie sur la potion de mort fulgurante. Le vieil homme l'avait donc chargé de récupéré la pierre de Lémure avant que les mangemorts ne s'en charge. La pierre de Lémure était s'y rare qu'il n'en avait que deux de répertorier et Severus tentait d'en retrouver la trace.

Il avala une gorgé de café, Sirius et Remus devaient rencontrer le contact du Loup-garou le soir même et il saurait donc bientôt ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Bien sur le fait que Draco se trouve enfermé au manoir Jeudusor compliquait la situation mais il gardait espoir.

Les résultats de leur exploration du ministère avaient été communiqués aux autres et ils avaient acquis la certitude que le jeune Malefoy se trouvait enfermé dans la place forte des mangemorts.

Les pensées du maître de potion dérivèrent. Il se demandait ce que Ronald Weasley faisait à Poudlard, voilà trois jours que le sorcier passait enfermé dans une chambre d'invité de la tour Ouest. Peut-être qu'il préparait une mission importante pour l'ordre. Severus avait tenté de soutirer des informations à Dumbledore, mais le directeur était tellement sournois et malicieux qu'il avait dévié la question sans grand problème.

Rogue secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites, il fallait qu'il se remette en travail. Il tenait peut-être une piste pour la pierre de Lémure et il n'était pas question de la perdre…

/

- Se rencontrer dans un cimetière moldu au douzième coup de minuit, pesta Sirius après s'être cogner le pied pour l'énième fois contre une pierre tombale. C'est vraiment cliché !

Marchant à quelque pas devant lui, Remus sifflotait joyeusement.

- Arrête de te plaindre Patmoll ! Où est donc passer ton esprit de maraudeur intrépide ?

Il est mort après ma première année à Azkaban fit Sirius mentalement. Comme il n'entendait pas de réponse, Remus ajouta :

- Et puis, je ne t'ai pas tout dit…j'avais peur d'effrayer les autres…

- Quoi ? Quelle mauvaise surprise tu nous réserve encore ?

- Le contact que nous allons rencontrer est un vampire…

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que la signification de la phrase atteigne le cerveau de l'animagus.

- Hein ! On va devoir coopérer avec une de ces sales créatures ! S'indigna Sirius, tu sais bien que la majorité de cette race de démon a rejoint le rang de Voldemort.

Remus avait grimacé en entendant les propos de son ami, combien de fois avait-il entendu les mêmes mots pour parler des Loups-garous.

- Ecoute Sirius, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons obtenir ces renseignements par tous les moyens possibles et si pour cela nous devons travailler avec un vampire… alors nous travaillerons avec un vampire.

Sirius grogna son désaccord, mais ils arrivèrent à destination.

Un caveau plus imposant que les autres envahit par les ronces et les épines. Devant le tombeau se tenait le vampire, imposant dans ses habits sombre. Les yeux luisants doucement dans l'obscurité. Il avait un visage et un corps qui paraissaient avoir 20 ans, mais des yeux qui reflétaient leurs nombreux siècles d'existences. Tout son être exhalait la pure séduction animale, pourtant il était assez commun. Des yeux brun, des cheveux noir retenus par un ruban, des lèvres pleines et bien dessinées. Rien qui ne pouvait expliquer la sensation que ressentirent les deux sorciers à sa vue.

Remus s'avança d'un pas tandis que Sirius restait à distance raisonnable la baguette bien en évidence.

- Bonsoir, fit Remus

Le vampire tourna son regard vers le Loup-garou ses yeux crucifiant le sorcier sur place. La créature de la nuit passa sa langue entre ses lèvres avec un sourire gourmand.

- Tu es un garou ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Ca coule dans tes veines, je sens le loup qui palpite dans ton sang J'imagine bien la saveur qu'aurait ton sang dans ma gorge, sauvage, mais aussi légèrement fruité… Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me parler de ça…

- Non… c'est exact… répondit Remus essayant de cacher la crainte instinctive que ses sens de garou ressentait à la présence du vampire… mais comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Le buveur de sang eut l'air amusé.

- Les créatures terrestres sont vraiment étranges dans leur besoin de donner un nom à chaque chose. Si tu avais vécu autant que moi, tu aurais rapidement appris que bien souvent un nom n'a que bien peu d'importance.

Le vampire avait une voix musicale, chaque mot prononcé ressemblait à une douce berceuse qui endormait leur sens.

- Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir mes pairs me prénomme Nagalh…

- Alors Nagalh, nous voudrions que vous partiez à la recherche de Draco Malefoy prisonnier chez les mangemorts et si possible que vous preniez contact avec lui. Je suppose qu'on vous a déjà averti de cela ?

- Oui… Où devrais-je le chercher ?

- Nous pensons qu'il est enfermé au manoir Jeudusor, j'espère que ça ne vous empêcheras pas d'agir.

- Non, pas vraiment. Les vampires sont de fidèles alliés du Lord Noir, nous avons accès à toutes les bases des mangemorts. Je vous amènerais ces informations rapidement.

Nagalh fit un geste pour partir mais Sirius l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi trahissez-vous Voldemort ?

LE vampire le toisa de toute sa puissance, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un sourire curieux.

- J'ai une dette envers la famille Malefoy et j'estime qu'ainsi je la rembourse.

/

Cornélius avait transplané le plus rapidement possible, désireux de ne pas déplaire à celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom.

Il avait directement atterri dans la grande salle de réunion et se sentit encore une fois écrasées par le luxe de la pièce. Dans le fond de la pièce se tenait le Lord Noir trônant sur sa cour, le visage caché par une capuche. Il était entouré de ses plus importants mangemorts.

Malgré leurs robes sombres et leurs masques, Fudge put en reconnaître certain. Il vit les yeux bleus de Lucius Malefoy, la silhouette élancé de Béatrix Lestrange ou encore le regard dément du Serpent de Jade.

Il s'avança lentement et s'inclina devant le terrible sorcier. Deux ans qu'il servait régulièrement le Seigneur des ténèbres et il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à ses entrevues. Le petit homme n'avait pas reçu la marque des ténèbres, on l'avait jugé indigne de la porter. Non, l'arrangement qui le liait au mangemort était beaucoup plus simple. Il les protégeait, leurs apportait des informations et en échange, le seigneur des ténèbres évitait de lui prendre la vie. On était bien loin du Fudge qui protégeait sa place de ministre et rêvait de gloire. Son nouveau but était plus simple, resté vivant le plus longtemps possible.

Le ministre de la magie s'inclina devant l'assemblée.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, maître ?

- Oui, Vois-tu Cornelius… J'ai entendu plusieurs chose déplaisante au sujet du couloir des détenus…

En entendant parler du quartier des prisonniers, Fudge frissonna. Cet endroit avait été la pire chose qui lui avait été donné à faire. Un lieu où était emprisonné les dissidents au régime du sorcier innommable. Quand il avait reçu cet ordre, Cornelius avait failli tout abandonner : son poste, sa famille, sa vie. Tout plutôt que de participer à cette horreur. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de le faire. Mais à près tout peut-être qu'on l'avait mis sous l'imperium, le privant ainsi de toute volonté de rébellion... Il servait les mangemorts depuis si longtemps, qu'il était incapable de distinguer les ordres qu'il avait exécutés docilement de ceux qui lui était imposé de force.

- Il semblerait que des sorciers se soient introduits là-bas et que tu ne m'en n'ai pas averti.

- C'est exact, maître… murmura Fudge la voix tremblante. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, ils n'ont rien pu découvrir et ont pris la fuite quand les Aurors sont arrivés.

Fudge resta immobile, la tête basse, attendant la punition qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, tu peux t'en aller ;

Le ministre s'en alla, étonné de s'en être sorti à si bon compte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Lord Noir soit clément avec lui. Il était presque arrivé à la porte quand la voix rocailleuse du chef des mangemorts s'éleva.

- Dit-moi Beatrix ? Je crois que Fudge ne nous ait plus d'aucune utilité maintenant ?

- Non mon seigneur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

La mort faucha un Cornelius en plein mouvement, alors qu'il se félicitait de s'en être sorti sans aucune égratignure.

- Lucius…

- Oui maître ?

- J'ai l'impression que la place de Ministre que tu convoitais tant est libre.

A suivre…

* * *

Encore un chapitre de terminé !

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire… Enfin bref…

Pour le prochain chapitre : Est-ce que Voldy est vraiment méchant ? Ou cache-t-il un cœur tendre derrière sa carapace de grand méchant ? Nagalh va-t-il trouvé Draco ? Qu'est-ce que l'auteur a bien pu faire de Harry ? Pour le savoir ben il faudra lire le chapitre5

Ce serait vraiment sympa de laissez un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez…

Le 03/08/04


	6. Un monde d'épine et d'ombre

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur :Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir chapitre précédent

Couple : On a un Ron/Hermione( ou plutôt on avait), Antoine/Ginny, Bill/Lyra, Voldemort/Lucille

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais en contre partie il est un peu plus long que les précédents

Réponse aux reviews :

Yami ni hikari : Hello, voilà donc la suite. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant lol bizzzz

Patty : Que d'imagination pour deviner où est Harry! Tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus !

Manehou : Salut ! C'est sur que Voldy est loin d'être gentil ! Ne t'inquiètes, dans ce chapitre, le mystère s'éclaircit, je pense que je vais répondre à certaines de tes questions. La dette envers Malefoy est une question épineuse, mais tu auras là aussi des explications. Donc bonne lecture.

Zoomalefoy : Hello ! Que de compliments, merci. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Quand au fait que Voldemort soit en fait Harry, le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'attendre les prochains chapitres. Bisous

Boubanath : Coucou, voici le chapitre 5. Bon… je n'en poste pas deux d'un coup, mais j'en poste un plus long… On peut dire que c'est équivalent ? Non ? Plein de réponse aux questions existentielles dans ce chapitre.

Clochette : Salut ! Un chapitre avec encore plus long, avec encore plus de réponse. J'espère que ça te plaira. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple. Et puis, Narcissa en femme infidèle c'est assez marrant. Bizzzz

Lee-NC-Kass : Hello ! Si Narcissa trompe Lucius, c'est parce qu'elle un mariage d'argent. Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment, ce n'est pas le genre de femme à attendre patiemment son mari dans le manoir. Enfin je pense. Il faut bien qu'elle s'occupe… Mais je rajouterais des explications dans les prochains chapitre si vous voulez. Par contre vous pouvez consoler Lucius d'être un mari cocu. C'est vrai que c'est horrible, c'est peut-être en parti à cause de lui que Voldemort dirige une partie du monde sorcier. La question maintenant de savoir si vous avez réellement raison de vous inquiéter… Kiss

* * *

Bonne Lecture !! 

Chapitre5 : Un monde d'épine et d'ombre

Depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube, la neige tombait sans discontinuer, recouvrant la ville de Londres d'un épais manteau immaculé. La température extérieure était plus que négative et un vent vif dissuadait quiconque de sortir. Les quelques aventuriers assez téméraires pour se risquer à l'extérieur, étaient habillés comme des scientifiques lors d'une expédition polaire.

D'ailleurs, la seule silhouette qui déparait dans ces rues désertes, était celle d'un jeune homme.

Drapé dans de confortables costumes moldu, Blaise Zabini se rendait dans un pub où il devait rencontrer son contact. Malgré les sort de réchauffement qu'il avait incanté sur ses vêtements, il commençait à sentir la morsure du froid. C'est donc avec un plaisir certain, qu'il entra dans un petit bâtiment miteux coincé entre deux immeubles.

A cette heure de la journée, le pub était vide. Dans un coin un couple d'adolescent se murmurait des mots doux tandis que le gérant accoudé à son bar sommeillait.

Blaise s'installa à la table la plus proche de la porte, dans un renfoncement suffisamment reculé pour voir sans être vu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre…

Attablé devant une tasse de café, le sorcier sentait ses yeux se fermer. Près d'une demi-heure qu'il moisissait dans ce bouge moldu, et sa patience s'émoussait sérieusement.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit dans un grincement discordant, pour laisser passer une belle jeune femme à l'allure altière. Comme à son habitude, Picaro avait l'air majestueuse, même déguisée en simple moldu.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Blaise de manifester son agacement d'avoir du attendre si longtemps.

- On ne t'a pas appris à lire l'heure dans ton pays ?

- Une femme doit savoir se faire désirer… répliqua la sorcière en s'installant. Tu m'offres un café ?

Après avoir passé commande, Blaise s'accouda au comptoir, profitant de sa position pour observer l'espionne.

Il avait rencontré la jeune femme il y avait de cela plus d'un an. Profitant de son statut de nouvelle favorite de Voldemort, elle lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse.

Constatant son état déplorable, la sorcière l'avait amené chez elle, et soigné pendant une longue semaine. Elle avait mis sa vie en danger et c'est pour cela qu'il lui serait éternellement redevable.

Oui ! Lui Blaise Zabini avait une dette envers une petite sorcière espagnole de basse extraction, une sorcière du nom de Lucille Picaro.

De cette semaine de soin, était née une sorte d'amitié étrange. Blaise avait tout fait pour que Lucille rentre dans le côté du bien, le côté de l'Ordre. Il y était parvenu puisque depuis peu la mangemort était devenu une espionne chez les siens. Elle tentait ainsi de racheter ses erreurs suivant l'exemple de Rogue avant elle.

Le silence s'était abattu autour de la petite table. Lucille s'appliquait à siroter sa tasse de café en ayant l'air aussi gracieuse et aristocratique que possible, tandis que Blaise prenait son mal en patience. Ce fut la sorcière qui prit la parole.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Blaise ne répondit pas immédiatement, faisant un tri mental des informations susceptibles d'intéresser son contact sans pour autant la mettre en danger.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle de Draco. Mais nous avons découvert qu'il est certainement prisonnier au manoir Jeudusor.

- Ca serait possible… fit Picaro. Après tout c'est la place forte la plus puissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne peux pas être certaine qu'il soit là-bas. Je ne m'y rends pas très souvent et je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les incarcérations qui y ont eut lieu.

La jeune femme sirota une autre gorgé de café.

- Veux-tu que j'essaie d'en apprendre plus ?

- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine… Se serait trop dangereux. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on ait des soupçons sur toi.

- Comme tu veux… Et qu'avez vous découvert sur la pierre de Lémure?

Blaise ne répondit pas aussitôt, gêné par la présence d'un moldu à proximité qui aurait pu entendre leur conversation. Il était près de seize heures, et le Pub commençait à se remplir. Dehors, la neige avait cessé de tomber, incitant les gens à sortir de chez eux pour une promenade ou un quelconque jeu d'hiver.

- D'après ce que j'ai sais, Rogue a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant au sujet de la pierre. Il semblerait qu'elle puisse servir à la confection d'une potion de haute magie. On pense que Voldemort voudrait s'en servir pour tuer Dumbledore.

L'Espagnole eut un rictus étrange.

- Ce serait plutôt logique murmura t-elle songeuse. Si Dumbledore tombe Poudlard ne sera plus protégé et plus rien ne serait capable de l'arrêter. Il faut absolument empêcher cela.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons repéré la trace de l'unique pierre qui existe encore… En ce moment même, deux de nos agents sont partis la récupérer afin de la mettre en sécurité.

- Où sont-ils ?

Zabini hésita à répondre, pas par manque de confiance en la sorcière. Loin de là, il croyait en elle plus qu'en sa propre mère…

Mais être en la possession d'un tel renseignement pouvait être risqué si Lucille se faisait découvrir.

- Je ne sais pas, menti le jeune sorcier. Le vieux professeur à trop peur des fuites, il est le seul à tout savoir de cette affaire… Et toi, qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Rien de bien intéressant, les activités des mangemorts sont assez calme en Angleterre. D'après mes sources, le Lord Noir concentre toute sa puissance à la conquête du continent. On sait déjà que Durmstrang est totalement sous contrôle et au rythme ou vont les choses avant la fin de l'année Beauxbatons sera dans la même situation.

Ces informations n'étaient guère réjouissantes. L'ex-Serpentard n'avait peut-être pas passé son diplôme es-dictateur dément, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre la situation.

Comme le disait le vieux Pythagore : Afin de diriger le monde, il fallait d'abord asservir les esprits jeunes et facilement malléables… Ceux qui ne faisaient pas la différence entre le bien et le mal. En contrôlant les écoles, les mangemorts pouvaient savoir ce qui se passaient dans chaque famille sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas tout…

Le sorcier reporta tout son attention sur leur conversation.

- Cornélius Fudge est mort.

- Pardon !

- Le ministre de la magie a été assassiné par Voldemort, il semblerait que Fudge est commis l'erreur de trop. Il a été convoqué dans la nuit d'hier et puis voilà… Plus de ministre.

- Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Lucille haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

- Je veux dire, c'est vraiment triste toute cette histoire. C'est toujours triste un mort surtout dans une guerre… Mais Fudge était un ministre fourbe, un sorcier malhonnête et un homme exécrable, alors…

- Peut-être mais Voldemort a l'intention de le remplacer par Malefoy et je ne pense pas que cela soit mieux !

- Comment ça par Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui devrait obtenir le poste de ministre… L'Ordre devrait s'attendre à une attaque en règle du ministère, les mangemorts vont prendre le pouvoir par la force.

L'ex-Serpentard frémit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les nouvelles soient si catastrophiques… Si le ministère tombait, c'est tout le pays qui serait aux mains des mangemorts. Voldemort avait gagné.

Picaro du sentir sont trouble, puisqu'elle posa ses mains sur celle plus large de son ami.

- Ne sois pas trop défaitiste, je suis sur que la situation n'est pas si terrible que cela. Nous avons bien survécu à la nuit écarlate, nous survivrons à Malefoy Premier ministre.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis tirant une montre à gousset de la poche extérieur de son manteau, elle s'exclama :

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille avant que mon absence ne se fasse remarquer… On se contact de la manière habituelle.

La jeune femme se leva d'un geste souple, lui posant un baiser sur le front en guise d'adieu. Le temps d'un clin d'œil et elle s'était évaporée.

Blaise resta quelque minute à sa table, afin que personne ne puisse le voir avec Lucille.

Mais quand bien plus tard, le gérant s'approcha de la table : ce fut pour constater que son client et sa dame s'étaient évanouis, laissant derrière eux un pourboire conséquent.

°

Voldemort était allongé dans son lit de soie blanche. Il pouvait sentir dans son cou la respiration paisible de Lucille et sentir autour de son torse la peau douce de son bras blanc.

La sorcière l'avait rejoint quelques heures plus tôt, sortant d'il ne savait pas trop où ( et d'ailleurs il s'en foutait particulièrement), et comme d'habitude ça avait fini dans un lit.

Mais à l'instant présent, son esprit était très loin de la forme allongée à ses côtés. Il se sentait… perturbé. Ses boyaux faisaient des nœuds dans son ventre et son cœur battait par oscillation.

En y réfléchissant bien, il ressentait une impression de profonde insatisfaction. Rien de sexuel… Lucille était une maîtresse plus que satisfaisante, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs qu'elle partage encore sa couche.

Non, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus réfléchi. Il devinait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de primordial et qu'il n'arrivait pas à découvrir quoi.

Pourtant en tant que Maître des mangemorts, il avait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Agacé par toutes ces interrogations, le Seigneur des ténèbres décida de se lever, marcher un peu lui ferait un plus grand bien.

Repoussant sans ménagement le corps de la sorcière, il enfila ses vêtements, prenant soin de couvrir son visage d'une capuche.

Il parcourait le château sans vraiment regarder où ses pas le menait. Les mangemorts, silhouettes anonymes et masquées, s'aplatissait avec respect sur son passage. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à les ignorer, souverain.

Voldemort était arrivé à la partie la plus reculée de son château. L'endroit était moins bien entretenu, moins rutilant et moins imposant. Il fit une halte devant une lourde porte d'ébène, gardés par deux sorciers.

Il resta un instant immobile, perdu dans une sorte de combat intérieur.

Après tout pourquoi pas finit par murmurer le sorcier.

- Ouvrez-moi cette porte ! Ordonna-t-il aux gardes qui s'empressèrent d'obéir.

L'homme attendit que la porte se referme avant de faire un mouvement.

La pièce était emplie d'une fumée acre et graisseuse, qui emplissait douloureusement les poumons à la moindre inspiration. Malgré la fenêtre ouverte, l'air était si opaque qu'il eut tout d'abord du mal à distinguer son prisonnier. D'un geste décidé de la baguette, il fit disparaître la fumée.

Le captif releva les yeux, surpris de cette présence qu'il n'avait pas perçue.

Tom Jeudusor resta un instant silencieux à l'examiner. Draco Malefoy se tenait doit derrière son établi, vêtu de sa curieuse robe grise. Le visage couvert d'un épais tissu de lainage, sans doute pour se protéger des relents de fumée. Devant le jeune homme était étalé toute sorte de flacons, alambics, fioles et autres ustensiles remplis de liquides aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Un chaudron d'argent brûlait au-dessus d'une hotte, son contenu bouillonnant passait par tous les tons de Bleu existant.

- Bonjour maître… finit par dire Draco d'un ton neutre.

- Bonjour Draco, la potion avance ?

- Autant que possible dit le blond après une légère hésitation

- Bien, très bien même.

Sans un mot de plus, le seigneur des mangemorts conjura un siège qu'il installa en face de son prisonnier. Il venait parfois lui rendre de petite visite pour voir comment la potion avançait. Il en profitait aussi pour lui parler ou tout simplement l'observer, afin de mieux connaître ses points forts et ses faiblesses.

Voldemort observait donc les actes de Draco. Les battements de son cœur avaient retrouvé un rythme normal et il se sentait presque serein. L'étude fréquente du spécimen qu'était Draco Malefoy, lui avait permis de découvrir certains traits étonnant du sujet ou encore de se remémorer ceux qu'il avait oublié.

Pour l'instant, l'ex-Serpentard préparait consciencieusement la potion, les traits tendu par la concentration. Ses mains gantées (afin de les protéger des produits corrosifs), virevoltaient d'un ingrédient à l'autre, palpant, mesurant, pesant, avec la grâce de quelques danseurs d'un ballet perdu. Bercé par le véritable spectacle qu'offrait le petit blond, Tom se laissa aller à des pensées plus relaxantes, oubliant pour un temps ses problèmes.

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large. Ainsi qu'à chaque visite du Seigneur des ténèbres, il se sentait gêné. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, on ne pouvait pas se sentir totalement à l'aise avec la présence d'un tel être. Le fait de ne jamais voir l'expression du visage de l'homme ajoutait à son malaise.

Et même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher (éducation aristocratique oblige), Draco aurait préféré se trouver dans la relative sécurité de son petit cachot.

Son esprit n'était plus concentré à la confection de la potion.

Le blond saisit un ingrédient et s'apprêtait à le verser dans la potion quand le doute s'empara de son esprit. Fallait-il quinze ou vingt gouttes de sang de colombes ? Et surtout, combien de goutte avait-il déjà mis ?

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils, puis après avoir jeter un coup d'œil craintif à Voldemort qui ne semblait pas le voir. Il jeta cinq gouttes supplémentaires dans le chaudron et le regretta aussitôt.

La potion bouillonnante émit un sifflement, avant de changer de couleur pour une teinte de brun vaseuse. De grosses bulles apparurent à la surface du liquide, éclatant avec un bruit de tonnerre.

Le chaudron trembla. Son contenu doubla de volume. Draco recula prudemment. Voldemort ne fit pas un geste.

Ce fut l'explosion, liquide visqueux jailli comme d'un volcan en éruption. Sous la puissance du souffle, Draco traversa la salle pour atterrir violemment contre un des murs de pierre. Voldemort, lui ne recula que de quelque centimètre.

Le blond grimaça, son corps endolori par la chute, de sa position il pouvait voir la salle dévastée au mur recouvert du fluide brunâtre et aussi Voldemort qui paraissait impassible.

Le chaudron eut un faible soubresaut, avant de se mettre à tourner sur lui-même.

Selon la vision de Draco, le reste de la scène se déroula au ralenti, paraissant soumis à un Retourneur de Temps.

Il y eut tout d'abord la deuxième explosion, dont le souffle fut plus puissant et plus dévastateur que le précédent. Ensuite sous l'effet de ce souffle, les divers objets et meuble se mirent en mouvement. Il vit venir vers lui une grande table de bois et pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour deviner qu'elle allait lui atterrir dessus, l'écrasant sous son poids.

L'ancien Serpentard ferma les yeux, se préparant le mieux possible à un choc qu'il ne sentit jamais rien venir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir pris dans l'étreinte du Seigneur des ténèbres qui avait fait rempart de son corps. Le jeune Malefoy était trop choqué pour réagir ou essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'étreinte en elle-même n'était pas désagréable, pour tout dire, c'était chaud, confortable et même pour être franc assez rassurant. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'ombre de la capuche, tentant de comprendre l'acte de son sauveur.

De petits points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il glissa vers l'inconscience.

°

A son réveil, Draco mit quelques minutes à reconnaître ou il était. Il se trouvait dans sa cellule, le ventre vide et entouré par une horde de rats. En somme rien de vraiment inhabituel.

Sauf que deux éléments n'étaient pas vraiment à leurs places.

D'abord il y avait les bandages qui entouraient son crâne et son torse, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que quelqu'un avait du le soigner des blessures occasionnées par l'explosion. Le captif préféra ne pas trop s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il avait apparemment un problème plus important.

Le problème en question, l'observaient de ses yeux sombres et glacés, l'air ennuyé.

Draco jugea prudent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'autre, c'est à dire moins de deux mètres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'héritier Malefoy avec toute la morgue qu'il possédait. Ou plutôt… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

La créature eut un sourire ironique :

- Tu le sais très bien, sinon tu n'aurais pas peur de moi…

Le blond recula encore un peu plus, la créature venait de confirmer ce qu'il pensait… Un vampire, il l'avait senti dès qu'il s'était réveillé… Cette aura trouble et diffuse, une crainte qui l'avait pris le ventre. Pas qu'il connaisse beaucoup de ces créatures, mais être prisonnier de Voldemort lui avait permis d'en rencontrer plusieurs et à chaque fois c'était la même sensation.

D'abord il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais avec la force de l'habitude… C'était une impression étrange, entre la crainte de la proie face à son prédateur et une sorte de désir malsain.

- Que faites-vous là ?

En raison de la pénombre de la pièce, il avait du mal à distinguer les traits du vampire, il pouvait tout de même affirmé que la créature était assez grande, avec un corps musclé… A n'en pas douter le buveur de sang était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien Draco, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… certain membre de l'Ordre s'inquiètent pour toi et ont trouvé un moyen de découvrir où tu étais emprisonné. Je suis ici pour vérifier que tu vas bien et peut-être tenter de te faire sortir.

Draco fixa le vampire perplexe. Un vampire qui décidait d'aider les mortels, ça n'existait que dans les mauvais romans. Il y avait de grande chance pour que le mort vivant mente.

Comme s'il avait compris ses réflexions, le vampire s'approcha du blond réduisant de moitié la distance qui les séparait.

- J'étais sur que tu ne voudrais pas croire, Malefoy

Le nom de famille avait été craché avec dédain.

- Vous autres éphémères, êtes des créatures saugrenues. Vous voyez le mal partout même dans votre entourage. Je te tends la main en allié et tu refuses mon aide… C'est étrange…

Le vampire devait vraiment avoir besoin de le convaincre puisqu'il se pencha à l'oreille de Draco dans le but de lui conter son histoire.

Il lui parla de sa transformation, des événements qui avaient jalonné ses deux siècles d'existence (ou de non-existence c'est selon) jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les Malefoy, à sa déchéance et à la manière dont on l'avait sauvé. Pour finir par sa reconnaissance éternelle qui l'avait conduite dans cette geôle humide.

De tout ce récit, Draco retint une chose importante, il pouvait faire confiance à Nagalh le vampire.

Il raconta donc en peu de mot ce qui lui était arrivé.

Comment Ron l'avait trahi et qu'il s'était retrouvé prisonnier des mangemorts. Les journées de torture qui avaient suivi, avec ensuite l'obligation de faire la potion de mort fulgurante. Il termina par l'accident de potion qui expliquait tous ses bandages. Le sorcier était assez satisfait de trouver une oreille charitable à qui raconter ses malheurs.

La créature de la nuit, assise de l'autre côté de la cellule semblait, attentive à son histoire.

- Je comprends que tu ais accepté de faire cette potion… résister aussi longtemps n'a pas du être simple. Surtout que le courage n'est pas une vertu essentielle chez ceux de ta race.

Apparemment Nagalh semblait n'avoir que très peu de respect envers les sorciers. Il poursuivit :

- N'as-tu pas découvert les plans de Voldemort ? Quelque chose d'intéressant et susceptible d'aider tes amis de l'Ordre ?

- Non… je ne crois pas à part les quelques rumeurs qui courent au sujet de l'assassinat de Fudge…

- C'est toujours ça. Il faut que je parte… Je commence à ressentir une légère perte d'énergie et il serait vraiment mal venu d'inscrire les mangemorts ou toi à mon tableau de chasse… La seule chose que je puisse te conseiller serait d'étudier un moyen pour te sortir d'ici. Apprends la magie sans baguette et essaie d'en découvrir le plus possible sur les projets de Voldemort. Je ne doute pas que les membres de l'Ordre fasse tout pour te sortir du manoir.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Draco avec espoir.

- J'en suis persuadé. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose : risquer la vie de plusieurs personne pour sauver la vie d'une seule qui de toute façon mourra dans les années à venir. Mais vous autre mortels, vous n'avez aucune logique. Enfin bref, Adieu… puisque ça m'étonnerait que l'on se revoie.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment le vampire disparu, le laissant songeur mais aussi heureux que ses compagnons s'inquiètent pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse mettre tant en œuvre afin de le sauver, lui, Draco Malefoy. Mes les paroles du vampire le faisaient réfléchir. S'il voulait s'en sortir vivant, il fallait qu'il y mette un peu du sien.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, il pouvait penser à loisir à ce qui c'était produit dans la salle de potion. Et surtout au fait que Voldemort aurait pu tout arrêter d'un coup de baguette sans se donner plus de mal que ça pour le sauver…

°

Cela faisait la deuxième fois en moins de trois semaines, que le petit groupe de sorcier « pour la sauvegarde des Malefoy en détresse » était réuni dans le salon du mestrel.

Hermione Granger, les cheveux en désordre et les traits tirés, était allongé le plus confortablement possible sur l'affreux canapé orange. Malgré son ventre énorme du a ses huit mois de grossesse et ses traits tirés par la fatigue, elle restait égale à elle-même.

Blaise Zabini vêtu à la dernière mode sorcière, d'une robe bleue à reflet moiré venu tout droit de Louxor&co, hypnotisait la porte d'un regard nerveux. Passant de temps à autre les mains dans ses cheveux soignés.

Tandis que Remus Lupin observait la scène sans vraiment la voir.

Les deux membres manquant de cette petite assemblée se trouvaient en ce moment même en France, à la recherche de la fameuse pierre de Lémure.

Si aucun mot n'était échangé dans la pièce, c'était en raison de la grande révélation qu'avait fait Remus un instant auparavant : Son contact était un vampire.

Chacun des protagonistes tachait de prendre la nouvelle le mieux possible, mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à se défaire du sentiment de répulsion qu'éprouvait leur côté sorcier à se trouver face à une de ces créatures.

Hermione était la plus inquiète, son instinct de femme enceinte lui disait de partir de là le plus rapidement possible. Mais avec son ventre énorme, aucune fuite n'était envisageable. Elle se contentait d'attendre, anxieuse.

Remus comprenait bien le ressentiment des deux autres, mais il s'inquiétait plus au sujet de la jeune femme. Vu son état, il semblait évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester isolée plus longtemps au mestrel. Bien sur tout le monde se relayait pour ne jamais la laisser seule, malheureusement un accident était rapidement arrivé. Il décida de conduire la jeune mère chez sa belle sœur dès fin de la réunion. Elle y serait en sécurité.

Zabini fut le premier à remarquer la présence du vampire dans la pièce. Il resta immobile, apparemment choqué par l'aura que dégageait la créature.

L'être était très grand, sa chevelure sombre tranchant avec la peau pâle. Il avait des yeux aux teintes sombres avec d'étonnant reflet rubis. Blaise se trouva perdu dans ce regard quasi magnétique. Incapable de rompre le contact visuel, il se sentait perdu, sans repère et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Son esprit se vidait alors que les battements de son cœur s'affolaient. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme pencha la tête de côté comme pour mieux détailler le vampire. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien…

Soudain tout s'arrêta, il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

- Blaise ? Ca va bien ? s'écria Remus

- Oui…tout est parfais répliqua le brun distraitement.

Il se demandait encore ce qui avait pu lui arriver… pendant un instant, il était sous le charme du vampire.

Dès son entrée dans la petite maison de brique, Nagalh avait senti quelque chose. Un parfum particulier, à la fois inconnu et familier qu'il avait remonté jusqu'à la source.

Il se tenait maintenant devant un jeune sorcier, à l'allure soignée, étonné qu'une fragrance aussi extraordinaire puisse lui appartenir. En sentant cette odeur, le vampire s'attendait presque à se trouver face à une connaissance, un égal. Il resta perplexe devant l'éphémère qui se tenait devant lui.

Un visage décidé, orné de deux yeux d'ébènes. Des cheveux sombres qui lui tombait librement sur les épaules et un corps dont chaque muscle était souligné par les mouvements de ses robes.

Nagalh décida qu'il aimait bien, ce sorcier. Ce qui en soit était un grand honneur vu le mépris qu'il portait à cette race. Se rappelant la raison de sa visite, il se racla la gorge pour que tous le regardent.

Les présentations furent expédiées. Le vampire apprit que son sorcier se nommait Blaise Zabini et le mémorisa. Il avait décidé qu'il en appréciait la sonorité.

- Alors ? Demanda Remus. Comment avez-vous trouvez Draco ? Est-il en bonne santé ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi. Je vais bien, merci. J'ai manqué me faire repérer et rôtir comme une vulgaire saucisse, mais heureusement je m'en suis sorti. Pas comme si je risquais grand chose puisque je suis mort… ou presque… Et vous ? Tout va bien ?

Le ton volontairement ironique agaça les sorciers, Remus se força à être diplomate.

- Je suis enchanté que vous alliez bien, mais Comment se porte Draco ?

Le vampire fit un récit de ce qui c'était passé dans la cellule, émaillant son histoire de commentaires méprisant ou moqueur sur les sorciers et les êtres vivant en général.

Hermione avait du mal à garder son sang froid face à cette créature aussi suffisante, elle avait parfois l'impression de se trouver devant le Malefoy junior des années de Poudlard.

Blaise écoutait d'un air absent. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, il se concentrait dans une quelconque dissertation intérieure. Mais soudain une phrase attira son attention :

- …pense que c'est Ron qui l'a livré au mangemort…

Le dandy bondit littéralement de son fauteuil, perdant tout aussitôt le calme qu'exigeait la bienséance.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup Weasley mais il ne ferait pas ça.

Bien sur, il ne remettait pas en question la parole de Malefoy, mais associer l'image du traître à celle du roux lui était impossible. Il se tourna successivement vers Hermione et Remus pour trouver un appui qui confirmerait ses dires. Les deux sorciers détournèrent les yeux.

Le cerveau de Blaise fonctionna à vive allure remettant tous les événements de la semaine dans l'ordre :

L'animosité permanente entre Draco et Ron ; le besoin quasi maladif que celui-ci avait de protéger sa famille ; la campagne d'intimidation des mangemorts ; La désolation du roux suite à la disparition de Malefoy ; la dispute dans le jeune couple Weasley et depuis peu le fait que Ron ne quittait plus Poudlard de la même façon que s'il était…prisonnier

Les yeux bruns de l'ex-Serpentard flamboyèrent, il venait de tout comprendre :

Ce sale fils de… de… cette abominable vermine n'était qu'un lâche. Il méritait pire que la mort.

- Oh ! Je suppose que vous saviez tout !

- Ecoute Blaise. Dis Remus d'un ton apaisant, nous parlerons de tous cela plus tard. D'accord ?

Le brun jeta un regard mauvais à son aîné avant de répondre.

- D'accord… mais quoi que vous ayez à dire, je jure que Weasley regrettera son acte.

Il y eut un silence chargé, et Hermione pris la parole la première fois depuis le début, s'adressant directement au vampire.

- Maintenant que l'on sait que Draco est en sécurit

- Ben oui, tant qu'il aura besoin de lui pour la potion Voldemort ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Donc tout va bien puisque Sirius et Severus sont à la recherche de la pierre.

- Oui, le mieux que l'on pourrait faire c'est se servir de la position de Draco afin d'espionner les mangemorts et chercher un moyen de le faire sortir. Mais pour cela nous avons besoin de quelqu'un capable de pénétrer au manoir et d'en ressortir sans trop difficulté.

La jeune femme darda un regard calculateur vers Nagalh qui fronça les sourcils.

- Hors de question que je me mêle plus à cette affaire, j'ai payez ma dette alors… et puis, je ne suis pas un de ces vulgaires hiboux qui transportent les messages pour cinq noises…

Le vampire stoppa en pleins milieux de sa diatribe, il venait de penser à un détail. S'il travaillait pendant un temps avec les sorciers, il aurait l'occasion de faire plus connaissance avec ce Blaise Zabini.

Le mort-vivant se sentait troublé par l'éphémère comme lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un met de choix. Il pourrait profiter de cette affaire et consigner le sorcier à son tableau de chasse.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte. Mais je n'irais là-bas que quand je jugerais que c'est assez sur. Je ne suis pas peut-être pas totalement mort, mais je sais qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que ça s'arrange.

Les trois sorciers parurent étonnés qu'il accepte. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de question et disparu dans l'ombre à la manière d'un chat.

Les sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls avec leurs soulagements, leurs questions et la colère froide de Blaise.

°

- Tu ferais mieux d'admettre que nous sommes perdus…fit Severus sur un ton agac

L'animagus se tourna vers son compagnon qui marchait quelque pas derrière lui.

- On ne peut pas s'être perdu. Expliqua-t-il pareillement à un père qui parlait à un petit enfant. J'ai suivi à la lettre les conseils du vieil ermite. Longer le sentier pendant un kilomètre, tourner à droite devant le grand pin cornu jusqu'à arriver à un buisson épineux. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

- Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Black. Nous sommes dans une forêt ! Donc il y a un grand nombre de _grand pin cornu_ et de _buisson épineux_ ! De plus, Le vieil ermite que tu as interrogé est un ivrogne ! Il avait tellement bu qu'il a été incapable de se souvenir de son nom !

Le professeur de potion semblait énervé. Mais rien de vraiment étonnant à cela.

Les deux hommes avaient du quitter l'Angleterre en catastrophe pour partir à la recherche de la pierre de Lémure. Ils avaient du se déplacer par des moyens moldu, plus lent et tellement archaïque pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le voyage dans les appareils vétuste qu'utilisaient les non-sorciers pour se déplacer dans le ciel avait été catastrophique, surtout avec la découverte que Severus souffrait du mal de l'air. Et après tout ça, ils se retrouvaient égarés dans une forêt sombre, incapables de trouver l'endroit où devait les attendre la pierre.

Par chance la France avait eut un climat plus clément et pas un flocon de neige ne couvrait les arbres.

- Ecoute, capitula Sirius, nous sommes épuisés et affamés… Le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est trouver un endroit où installer la tente, se reposer et continuer les recherches demain. D'accord ?

Severus acquiesça, le visage fermé et totalement inexpressif.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, avant de trouver le coin idéal. Une petite plaine protégé du vent par la présence de grand sapin, le terrain était suffisamment dégagé pour les accueillir pendant une nuit.

- Tu installes le campement pendant que je lance un sort de localisation ? fit Rogue

La question sonnait beaucoup plus comme un ordre, mais Sirius ne protesta pas. Il était trop fatigué pour se disputer avec un serpentard à l'humeur maussade.

Pendant que Sirius installait la tente sorcière préparée par les bons soins de Dumbledore, Roque sorti une carte de la région et un pendule en or. Il s'assit à même le sol et se plongea dans ses recherches. A n'en pas douter, ils se trouvaient tout près de la pierre… La question était d'abord de savoir où ils étaient eux !

Sirius avait fini de monter la tente, il jeta un regard à son compagnon toujours aussi concentré sur son travail. Avec un soupir il entra dans la tente, curieux de découvrir ce que le directeur de Poudlard leur avait réservé.

L'intérieur ressemblait à un petit appartement, un salon meublé dans les tons ocre de meuble en bois clair et miracle de la magie il y avait même une petite cheminée. La cuisine spacieuse était équipée de tout le nécessaire ainsi que la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre pourvue de deux lits double qui semblèrent très attrayant à au sorcier, qui sans la moindre hésitation se coucha sur l'un d'entre eux pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Ce fut un léger grincement de la porte qui le réveilla. Le sorcier se leva vivement et découvrit Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Désolé… fit le maître de potion. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, juste voir si tu allais bien.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Il ne reçu en réponse qu'un grognement agac

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Serais-tu devenu aimable Severus ?

Rogue émit un reniflement sarcastique :

- Non tu me connais, j'ai mis une bonne dose cyanure dans ta soupe.

- Ca c'est un comportement plus normal de ta part. dit Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas… Une heure peut-être deux… Il est presque dix-huit heures. Alors tu viens manger.

Le dernier des Black se leva avec difficulté et suivi le sorcier dans le salon où attendait un plateau repas. Ils mangèrent devant la cheminée en parlant de chose et d'autre. Chacun profitant d'un moment de calme avant de reprendre la route. Severus avait repéré l'emplacement exact de la pierre et il voulait la récupérer le plus tôt possible.

La soirée n'était pas très avancée quand les deux hommes décidèrent de gagner leur lit. La tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, Severus s'endormit, son souffle régulier emplissant la pièce.

L'animagus mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeille. Les yeux fixés sur son compagnon, il avait la tête pleine de ses pensées aberrantes qu'il repoussait le jour uniquement pour qu'elles viennent mieux le hanter à la nuit tombée.

°

Jusque là, Draco allait parfaitement bien. Enfin aussi bien que la situation le permettait.

Il se remettait peu à peu de ces quelques blessures, et avait hérité d'une nouvelle robe grise et informe. Comme le vampire le lui avait conseillé, il s'entraînait à la magie sans baguette bien qu'il n'obtienne aucun résultat. Sa confection de la Mort Fulgurante avançait lentement mais sûrement.

Cependant il était dit que cette période de tranquillité ne durerait pas éternellement.

Le destin frappa à la porte de sa cellule sous la forme d'un mangemort encagoulé aux manières rustres, portant un parchemin cacheté de cire arborant le tampon de Voldemort.

Sans hésitation le jeune homme prit la lettre et la parcouru du regard.

_Monsieur Draco Lucius Malefoy_

Vous êtes cordialement invités à un dîner avec Tom Elvis Jeudusor qui aura lieu ce soir même dans le petit salon privé de monsieur…

Draco lut le reste de la lettre distraitement, il connaissait par cœur les formules de politesse propre à ce genre d'invitation. Son esprit était resté bloqué à la première phrase. Ca ressemblait étrangement à un dîner en tête-à-tête. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, l'ancien Serpentard fit une grimace. Un dîner en tête-à-tête avec Voldemort, rien que cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. D'ailleurs tout ce qui était associé au Seigneur des ténèbres lui laissait la même envie.

De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Chez les mangemorts, le terme « cordialement invités » ressemblait plus à une obligation sous peine de mort.

C'est donc l'esprit préoccupé par ce qui l'attendait que Malefoy junior se prépara. Il arrangea au mieux ces vêtements et sa chevelure afin de ne pas sembler déplacé dans le manoir.

°

Seul, dans son petit salon, Tom marchait de long en large. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça : inviter Draco Malefoy à dîner. C'était une idée qui lui était apparu comme ça en plein milieu d'une réunion sur les projets d'expansion mangemort. Il avait agit sans réfléchir ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses temps si. Avant, Voldemort considérait être quelqu'un de posé. Mais depuis la fameuse nuit, bien des choses avaient changé.

Un elfe de maison se faufila dans la pièce avec l'intention d'avertir son maître de l'arrivé de Malefoy.

- Fais-le entrer!

Aux yeux de Draco, le salon était une pièce magnifique. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons chauds et la seule lumière provenaient d'une cheminée qui diffusait une douce lueur orangée. La pièce était confortable, avec un parterre de coussin entassé à un bout et un tapis moelleux qui étouffait le son de ses pas. La table (où se trouvait assis Voldemort) se trouvait mise pour une personne. Deux petites boules de lumières flottaient, diminuant la pénombre de la pièce.

Derrière lui, Draco entendit la porte claquer, il se trouvait totalement seul avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Circonspect, le jeune héritier Malefoy hésita un peu avant de s'asseoir. Il faisait face à Voldemort ou plutôt à sa capuche.

Rapidement la nourriture apparue. D'un geste de la main, Tom l'invita à manger. Draco obéit, tandis que le Seigneur des ténèbres assit droit sur son siège le regardait faire.

Les mets se succédèrent, tous plus succulent les uns que les autres. Mais dans la bouche du petit blond, ils avaient un affreux goût de cendre. Le pauvre était embarrassé de manger devant le maître des mangemorts. Surtout que celui-ci ne mangeait pas.

En guise de dessert, une île flottante apparut. Draco le dégusta avec appétit, c'était son préféré.

Il y eut ensuite un silence glacé, avant que Draco ne prenne la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?… Maître

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Le salon, l'ambiance, le dîner. Cela vous arrive souvent d'enlever les gens pour finir par les inviter à manger ?

- Non, mais tu es un Malefoy…

- Et alors ?

- Tu es spécial…

Tout en parlant, Tom s'était penché vers son invité qui écarquilla les yeux pour tenter de capter le regard de son hôte.

- Et comment tout ceci est censé se finir ?

- Ca c'est à toi de me le dire.

Le ton ironique et même vaguement lubrique ne plu pas du tout à Draco qui préféra tourner sa langue dans sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire une bêtise.

- Je suppose que… que l'on pourrait parler de vos projets de génocide moldus et d'asservissement du monde tout en sirotant une tasse de café.

- Oui… fit Voldemort sans relever la moquerie, ça me semble être une bonne idée.

D'un geste souple du poigné, sans même utiliser sa baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse fumante.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, admirant d'avance sa réaction, le Lord Noir prononça ses mots :

- J'ai l'intention d'attaquer Poudlard

Draco se tendit sur son siège.

- Avant que tout soit fini, je détruirais Poudlard, et je danserais sur les cendres des élèves. Tu sais Malefoy, j'ai presque trouvé la solution pour percer toutes les défenses.

Draco fixa le sorcier, il se demandait si le sorcier bluffait.

- Tu es conscient ce que symboliserais la chute de Poudlard ? Ce serait encore pire que la nuit écarlate… peut-être pas autant de sang, mais j'aurai définitivement le monde sorcier sous ma coupe. J'aurais ainsi achevé tout ce que j'ai commencé, avant que tout soit fini.

La voix de Tom s'était faîte douce, presque caressante.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir détruire Poudlard ? Vous avez oublié vos précédents échecs ? Je peux vous les remettre en mémoire…

- Ne soit pas insolent avec moi Malefoy ! N'oublie pas qui je suis !

- La vérité vous gêne ?

Un instant, Draco s'attendit à recevoir un Doloris en réponse mais rien ne vint.

- Personne n'a jamais été capable de me vaincre…

- Vous oubliez Dumbledore, j'ai entendu parler d'un certain combat au ministère en cinquième année qui…

- Dumbledore est un vieux fou complètement sénile. Je doute qu'il soit encore capable de tenir une baguette.

- Sinon, il y a Harry Potter murmura Draco sur un ton circonspect

- Qu'as tu as dire sur lui ?! Fit Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur un ton colérique.

- Et bien si je ne trompe pas, il vous a vaincu plusieurs fois. Ca a commencé alors qu'il n 'était qu'un petit enfant…

Draco avait perdu toute prudence, il ne se rendait pas compte de la rage qui animait Voldemort à chaque parole prononcée.

- Je suis sur que Harry pourrait mettre un terme à votre vie…

- Et où est donc l'enfant sauveur du monde magique ? Où est-donc ce héros que tout le monde vénère ? Tu as oublié la nuit écarlate Malefoy ! La guerre est finie et je l'ai gagné !

- La guerre sera finie à votre mort …

La phrase se finit en un gémissement de douleur. Tom avait saisi le cou gracile de son invité et le serrait de toutes ses forces.

- Tu le sais très bien Draco… tout est fini… Harry Potter…

°

- …est mort… chuchota Severus au creux de l'oreille de son ami qui faisait un cauchemar. Il est mort et rien n'aurait empêcher que cela arrive.

A suivre…

* * *

Encore un chapitre de terminé. 

J'ai cru que je le finirais jamais ! Est-ce que le chapitre n'est pas trop long ?

Pour le prochain chapitre : Y auras-t-il encore un auteur pour écrire le prochain chapitre vu ce qui ce passe à la fin de ce chapitre ?

Euh… Review please?

Le 19/08/04


	7. Le juste équilibre

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur :Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir chapitre précédent

Couple : On a un Ron/Hermione( ou plutôt on avait), Antoine/Ginny, Bill/Lyra, Voldemort/Lucille

Note de l'auteur : Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Mais à cause de la reprise du lycée et d'un manque évident d'inspiration, je n'ai pas pu le finir plutôt...

Réponse aux reviews :

Yami ni hikari : Hello ! Voilà la suite ! bizzzzz

Lee-NC-Kass : L'auteur caché au fin fond d'un abri hyper protégé... ben si vous faîtes trop de mal au pauvre auteur innocent, il risque de ne pas avoir de nouveau chapitre et vous ne saurez pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry... Bizz

Naya : Salut !Ravie que ça te plaise ! Draco qui finit avec Voldy ? Perspective intéressante... On verra bien. kiss

céline402 : L'auteur n'aurait pas oser... Ah bon ? 'air hyper angélique' Tu verras bien, je suis peut-être une auteur de la race des 'tortureuses' de bishos ? Bixouses

Melykumo : Ben étant donné que tout individu est mortel, c'est scientifiquement très possible que Harry meure. Mais peut-être que dans ma clémence magnifique d'auteur de fic, j'empêcherais sa mort ! Ou peut-être pas ! lol Bizzz

Clochette : Hello !Voldy et Dray ? On dirait que c'est un couple qui se profile... Mais en fait j'en sais pas grand chose. C'est qu'il est teigneux le Voldy ! Il refuse de suivre le scénario et puis il me fais peur avec ses yeux rouges 'snif'. Après cinq chapitres et un prologue, Harry va enfin faire une courte apparition. Parce que beaucoup commençait à s'inquiéter ! Gros Bixouses

Zaz : Ben maintenant tu as une bonne partie des réponses à tes questions. Mes tes théories sont intéressantes. Je ne dis rien, tu verras bien ! Par contre pour ton conseil sur ce chapitre, j'ai pas pu le suivre... Sur la première scène. Je pourrais l'allonger, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration... Kiss

Koyomi-san : C'est vrai que ce chapitre nous révèle beaucoup de chose. Et le chapitre six nous en apprend un peu plus. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, ben les chapitres n'avait pas été bêta-lecter et je suis incapable de repérer une faute sur mes propres textes. J'espère que ce chapitre aura moins de fautes. Et tu verras, je suis plus gentille avec Dray... Pour l'instant... Bizzzzz

* * *

Bonne lecture !!! 

Chapitre6 : Le juste équilibre

Flash-back 

Sirius passait d'un groupe à l'autre, distribuant boisson et sourire dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Dumbledore avait convoqué les membres de l'Ordre en plein milieu de la nuit et ce rassemblement surprise n'augurait rien de bon.

- Encore un peu de thé Minerva ?

- Oui, s'il te plait Sirius.

L'animagus la servit, l'esprit ailleurs. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur son neveu. Assis au milieu des plus jeunes membres de l'ordre, le jeune homme discutait avec animation de ses dernières aventures. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une flamme que la guerre avait presque détruite et un sourire de pur bonheur jouait sur ses lèvres. A n'en pas douter, il y avait de l'amour de l'air.

Le regard bleu s'assombrit, avec la perspective de la prophétie, est-ce que Harry devait encore espérer quelque chose de l'amour.

Lui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir d'être aimé comme il aimait.

Chassant ses pensées moroses, Sirius s'approcha de Remus et ils entamèrent une longue conversation.

Dumbledore apparu peu après, aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme. Sa robe bleue et argent brillait doucement aux lueurs des chandelles lui conférant une aura mystique et accentuant les traits sérieux de son visage.

« Désolé de vous avoir convoqué de manière aussi impromptue, mais deux éléments qui ont été porté à mon attention nécessitaient cette réunion. »

Tous les sorciers avaient le regard tourné vers le vieil homme. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension comme s'il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. A ses côtés, Draco lui adressa une grimace qui lui arracha un sourire. Le jeune homme se dit que quelles que soient les terribles nouvelles, rien ne pouvait entacher la beauté du sentiment qu'il venait à peine de découvrir.

Il se trompait lourdement.

« Tout d'abord, poursuivi Dumbledore, Severus m'a annoncé que Voldemort avait l'intention d'attaquer l'école. »

Il y eu un frémissement dans la salle... C'était impossible, même dans ses années de puissance Voldemort n'avait jamais osé s'en prendre à Poudlard. L'école était restée un sanctuaire inviolable de paix, synonyme de sécurité.

« Vous en êtes sur ? Demanda Maugrey Fol-Œil, son œil magique scrutait Rogue comme s'il cherchait à dénuder son âme. Le vieil Auror n'avait aucune confiance en l'espion et ne manquait pas une seule occasion pour le rappeler.

- Oui ? J'en suis certain. J'ai comparé ses informations avec d'autre et il semblerait que Voldemort ait l'intention d'attaquer dans moins d'un mois.

- Et quelle est la seconde nouvelle.

- Une prédiction de Trelawney.

Hermione et Draco froncèrent les soucis. Ils faisaient tous deux partis de ses esprits cartésiens qui ne croyaient pas en la science des astres.

- Il semblerait que se soit une prophétie semblable à celle de la naissance d'Harry...

- C'est à dire ? Fit le brun bien qu'il ait déjà une idée de ce qui l'attendait. »

Dumbledore répéta ce que lui avait dit Trelawney :

A l'avènement d'une nouvelle lune,

Lorsque la terre enfantera de la nouvelle génération :

Alors le temps sera venu.

Les deux créatures s'opposeront une dernière fois.

De cette bataille résultera une mer de sang.

Mais l'un des deux se vaincra et rentra dans l'histoire.

Alors que l'autre tombera et se ne relèvera jamais...

Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent un moment silencieux devant la signification caché derrière chaque mot.

« Ca pourrait vouloir dire plein de chose... murmura Hermione d'un ton dubitatif.

- Ah bon ? Fit Harry le visage fermé, je ne vois qu'une seule signification. La nouvelle lune est dans un mois, la nouvelle génération c'est les jumeaux de Lyra et Bill, Les créatures doivent représenter Voldemort et moi : le Serpent et le Lion, donc le reste représente la bataille finale. »

En quelques mots dit sur un ton détaché, le Survivant venait de résumer ce que tous pensaient à voix basse. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence...

Cette nouvelle amenait un mélange de joie et de douleur dans le cœur des sorciers.

Une joie terriblement égoïste d'envisager la fin de la guerre. La possibilité de retour en un bonheur relatif, sans craindre chaque jour pour ses proches.

Mais aussi la douleur de pousser un enfant devenir à un assassin. Ou il détruisait le Seigneur Noir, où alors il signerait la fin du monde des sorciers.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'insurgea Malefoy, le regard troublé par l'inquiétude et la colère. Ce ne peut pas être le moment, je doute que Potter ne soit prêt pour la bataille finale. Il a à peine dix- neuf ans ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il gagne contre un sorcier rompu dans l'art de la magie Noir. C'est peut-être le Survivant, le messie, mais il n'a aucune chance. J'ai passé de nombreuses années à tremper dans la magie Noire ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! »

Certains sorciers acquiescèrent. Mais Dumbledore poursuivit implacable malgré les protestations des amis d'Harry

« Pour une fois je fais entièrement confiance au pouvoir de divination du professeur Trelawney. »

Draco se leva, prêt à faire un commentaire acide sur les capacités limitées de la devineresse, mais Harry lui prit le bras et en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille il l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« Pour ce qui est des chances qu'à Harry de vaincre Voldemort, poursuivit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, je peux vous assurer que Harry à toutes les chances de gagner, je m'en suis assuré personnellement. »

Nul ne su que dire devant les yeux étrangement pétillants de Dumbledore. Il ressemblait à un de ses joueurs d'échecs qui ayant soigneusement préparé leurs pièges, attendait calmement la victoire.

Regardant une énième fois par les fenêtre du château, Sirius soupira. Aucune trace de Voldemort où de ses sbires à se demander, s'il y aurait réellement une attaque.

Reportant son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce, il observa les stratèges achever les derniers préparatifs de la bataille. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le professeur de potion qui l'air encore plus revêche qu'à son habitude recevait ses dernières instructions.

En observant le profile sévère assombri par un regard sombre, l'animagus sentit son cœur se serrer... C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance de ne pas devoir emporter ses sentiments dans sa tombe.

Parmi tous les sorciers présents dans la salle, combien reviendraient de la bataille finale...

Une mer de sang.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à penser la même chose.

Dans un coin reculé de la pièce, Draco et Harry étaient en grande conversation depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Le blond à l'air hautain, semblait défait et Harry tentait apparemment de le rassurer.

En les voyant ainsi, Sirius pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas des relations que l'on entretenait généralement avec un ancien ennemi. Et si la possibilité que son neveu entretienne des relations avec le fils Malefoy l'aurait en temps normal fait sourire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les jeunes garçons partageaient peut-être leurs derniers moments ensemble...

- Il est dix-huit heures annonça Charlie Weasley le visage fermé, tout est près, les derniers élèves ont été évacués et nous avons renforcé les sorts de protection autour du bâtiment.

- Bien, fit Minerva en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. N'oubliez pas que le but de l'opération est que Monsieur Potter atteigne Voldemort vivant. Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Weasley vous êtes-chargés de protéger ses arrières ! Alors vous ne le quittez pas d'une semelle. Tout le monde à compris ce qu'il devait faire ?

- Oui ! Fut la réponse unanime.

- Parfais ! Que chacun regagne son poste et attende le signal d'attaque !

Posté à la fenêtre, Sirius fut le premier à repérer l'ennemi. Dans la lumière déclinante, l'armée mangemorienne était impressionnante.

Au premier se dressait les détraqueurs, qui apportait avec eux un relent de peur. Puis venaient les mangemorts océan informe de cape noire et de masque blanc. Derrière, flottant à deux mètres du sol comme un sinistre présage, se tenait Voldemort l'air plus cruel que jamais.

Le signal d'alerte retentit, Sirius se détourna de la fenêtre pour rejoindre son poste.

Avant de partir son regard accrocha celui de Draco qui lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de suivre Harry.

Dehors la bataille faisait rage, les sorts fusaient de tout côté sans que l'on puisse identifier leur provenance. Plusieurs fois l'animagus entendit des sorts siffler à ses oreilles, mais il n'arrêta pas sa marche tuant tout ce qui passait à sa portée avec une efficacité redoutable. Il vit plusieurs de ses amis tomber sans jamais ralentir sa marche, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux.

Il ne s'arrêta pas quand il vit Tonks tomber sous l'effets d'un sort qui la laisserait paralyser à vie. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand deux septièmes années s'écroulèrent sous l'effet d'un avada kedavra ni quand Maugrey rendit l'âme à quelques pas de lui.

En voyant l'horreur provoquée par le combat, il se sentit soulager que Severus n'y participe pas. Le sorcier avait du regagner le manoir Jeudusor pour ses obligations de mangemort.

Portée par l'adrénaline, l'ancien Gryffondor n'entendait ni ne voyait rien. Tout son esprit était tourné vers un seul objectif, il fallait trouver Harry et l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Parce qu'il n'était peut-être pas Trelawney, mais il sentait que cette bataille allait mal finir, il fallait donner à Harry l'avantage qui lui permettrait de vaincre.

Le sorcier s'immobilisa un instant, l'œil attiré par un éclair doré. Malefoy se tenait au milieu du champ de bataille, l'air hagard et les vêtements ensanglantés.

Sirius sentit sans vraiment voir le sorcier qui lança un sort sur le jeune homme. Ne prenant même pas le temps de réfléchir, il plongea sur Draco juste à temps pour lui sauver la vie. Le combattant se releva rapidement et envoya un sort sur leur assaillant qui s'écroula.

- Tous va bien ? Hurla Sirius pour couvrir les bruits de la bataille

Le Serpentard hocha lentement la tête comme si le mouvement lui coûtait.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda l'aîné, je croyais que tu devais rester avec lui ?

Le blond secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place

- Je ne sais pas, nous avons été séparé... Il doit être resté avec Weasley...On devait se rendre au bord du lac... c'est là que se trouve Voldemort.

Sans perdre une seconde, Sirius saisi le plus jeune par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait se transformait peu à peu en peur. Tout en se frayant un chemin parmi les combattants, il expliqua à Draco la situation et sa volonté d'aider Harry à vaincre.

Les deux hommes progressaient lentement, ralenti par les mangemorts. Leurs cœurs battaient plus rapidement au fur et à mesure de leur course effrénée.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le lac, ce fut pour trouver le survivant et le Seigneur des ténèbres face à face. Malgré le fait que la nuit soit maintenant tombée, les deux sorciers semblaient éclairés par une aura de magie pure.

A partir de là, tout se passa très vite. Les deux combattants lancèrent simultanément le même sort, sous la violence du choc, Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux priant de tout son cœur pour que Harry se relève, mais il ne le ferait jamais.

Ce fut Voldemort qui aider par un de ses sbires se redressa, l'air mal en point mais toujours en vie.

Le Serpentard étouffa un cri muet et se précipita vers le Survivant pour l'aider lui aussi à se relever. Mais plusieurs mangemorts se trouvaient entre le lieu du combat et lui, l'empêchant de passer. Un des être encagoulés, soutenait son maître alors qu'un autre se dirigea vers le corps immobile de Harry. Sans que nul ne put faire un geste, il leva sa baguette et lança un sort d'une voix victorieuse.

- Incendio.

Pour les mangemorts cela semblait être le signal de départ, un à un ils transplanèrent. Ne laissant derrière eux qu'une mer de sang.

Les quelques sorciers encore debout se regardèrent ébahis, ils avaient perdu... Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne pleine lune...

**Fin du Flash-back **

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, les pupilles dilatés par des souvenirs de son cauchemar...

Si seulement ça ne pouvait être que ça, Un simple cauchemar...

Il lui suffirait alors de se réveiller pour découvrir à ses côtés le visage de son filleul... il n'aurait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour trouver le sourire lumineux et secret que lui lançait Harry dans les derniers jours...

Oui, un simple cauchemar...

Le sorcier s'assit dans son lit et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Il se sentait abattu comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de la nuit écarlate, la nuit de la mort du survivant.

Plus rien n'avait été pareil depuis lors.

Bien sur on avait érigé une statue à l'endroit où était mort Harry, une statue de marbre aux douces couleurs ambré et aux yeux couleur d'émeraude.

Et sur la pièce était gravé ses quelques mots :

« A celui qui eut le courage d'affronter les ténèbres pour le bien de l'humanité. Que son âme repose en paix. »

Et puis bien sur, il y avait eut l'enterrement, pas qu'il y ait grand chose à enterrés, juste quelques cendres qui avaient échappé aux flammes.

La cérémonie avait été longue et pompeuse, tellement éloigné de ce que Harry aurait souhaité. D'ailleurs un moment Sirius sourit en imaginant l'expression qu'aurait eut Harry en voyant Fudge faire son éloge funèbre.

Mais le sourire avait rapidement disparut à l'idée que jamais plus Harry ne lui sourirait.

Draco n'était pas venu à l'enterrement, il avait fait son deuil à sa manière et cela avait du être particulièrement douloureux de faire le deuil d'une personne aimée...

En somme la nuit écarlate avait changé la vie de tout le monde.

Sirius secoua la tête, il n'était pas bon de revenir sur de vieux souvenirs...

Revenant à l'instant présent, et à sa mission pour l'Ordre, l'animagus enfila ses vêtements et sorti de la pièce.

Le reste de la tente était anormalement silencieux, mais il finit par trouver Rogue dans la cuisine. Le sorcier était assis derrière une carte de la région déterminant certainement le chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir avant de trouver la pierre de Lémure.

- Bonjour Black, fit le sorcier sans même lever les yeux de son ouvrage

- Bonjour répondit Sirius en se préparant une tasse de café.

Il y eut un long silence...

Severus, le visage caché derrière ses mèches de cheveux, réfléchissait. Devait-il dire à son ami, qu'il l'avait entendu faire un cauchemar. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'animagus réagirait en apprenant cela... ni même comment aborder le sujet. Il préféra donc garder le silence et dire...

- Il faut que nous soyons parti dans moins d'une heure...

L'autre sorcier hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague...

------

Rogue serra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, tentant de préserver un peu de chaleur.

Ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure quand la neige les avait surpris. Impossible de continuer leurs avancés sans utiliser la magie, c'est à dire sans risquer de se faire repérer.

Les deux compagnons avaient du se réfugier dans une grotte en attendant quel temps se calme.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus regardait l'animagus installé au fond de la grotte. L'homme restait plongé dans un profond mutisme certainement rongé par les souvenirs de son cauchemar.

Soupirant mentalement, Severus se leva bien décidé à lui parler.

Sirius sursauta en sentant le professeur de potion s'installer en face de lui.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Le gryffondor haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« De ton cauchemar, tu veux en parler ? »

La première réaction de Sirius fut de refuser, il n'avait aucunement envie de parler de ça. Mais finalement il accepta et se mit à raconter son rêve à voix basse. De temps à autre, Severus acquiesçait pour monter qu'il écoutait. Puis quand le récit fut terminer, il pris la parole :

- Tu sais, c'est normal que tu y penses encore malgré les années. Tout le monde a été marqué par la bataille de cette nuit. Mais de toute façon tu n'es pas coupable de la mort de Potter. Nous sommes tous coupables d'avoir envoyé un enfant combattre sous le prétexte de la prophétie, je suis coupable d'avoir donné l'information de l'attaque de Poudlard, on ne peut rien faire contre le passé...

Sirius écoutait vaguement son interlocuteur, sans parvenir à se concentrer sur ses propos. C'était rare que Severus lui porte autant d'attention et sa proximité était troublante pour le sorcier.

Il resta un moment plongé dans les grands yeux noirs. Il voyait bien les lèvres du professeur de potion bouger, mais se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'entendre les mots qui en sortaient. Captivé, il vint soudain à Sirius une idée saugrenue. « J'ai envie de l'embrasser »

Et avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait pensé, ses lèvres se retrouvaient contre celle de son ancien ennemi. Dans un baiser aussi chaste que rapide. Severus se raidi, surpris par le geste, avant que l'animagus ne se reprenne et ne s'éloigne précipitamment.

Sirius était encore abasourdi par son geste. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie d'embrasser le sorcier sans jamais passer à l'acte... il avait fallu d'une demi seconde pour gâcher trois ans d'amitié.

- Je suis désolé, fit l'animagus sans pour autant regarder le sorcier dans les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir cette expression sur le visage de Rogue. Une expression qui lui dirait : tu as tout gâché, c'est fini, je te déteste comme au premier jour.

En fait, Severus ne réagit pas immédiatement. Son visage devint inexpressif et il se contenta de dire d'une voix presque calme.

- Pourquoi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, il lui aurait pourtant suffit de trois mots pour expliquer son geste...

Mais il préféra se taire plutôt que de risquer tant de chose.

- Ecoute Black, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à agir peut-être une plaisanterie douteuse, mais j'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise pas.

------

Dumbledore passa une main à travers les plumes du Phénix, regardant sans vraiment le voir le parc enneigé. Le paysage semblait magnifié, couvert d'un voile blanc. La température fraîche sans être glaciale avait incité les élèves à sortir pour un quelconque jeu d'hiver.

Mais l'esprit du vieux sorcier était bien loin de ces festivités. Depuis la mort d'Harry, la situation du monde libre empirait de jour en jour.

Toutes ces catastrophes retombaient l'une après l'autre sur le dos d'Albus comme pour lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il était la cause ce désastre.

Mais la nouvelle que Zabini venait de lui communiquer dépassait tout.

Lucius Malefoy : nouveau ministre de la magie ! C'était la fin !

Pourtant, le vieux sorcier ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Soit il envoyait des membres de l'Ordre combattre et se faire massacrer ; soit il n'agissait pas. Mais au final, la situation resterait inchangée. Lucius Malefoy deviendrait ministre. Il avait juste l'option d'envoyer des hommes à une mort certaine ou de ne rien faire.

Albus frotta un instant, ses yeux fatigués. Il sentait le désespoir commencer à le gagner. Bien sur, il ne se laisserait pas abattre... Il n'en avait pas le droit.

C'est sur lui que reposaient les derniers espoirs des sorciers.

Mais tandis qu'il se trouvait seul, il laissa tomber le masque et redevint un simple vieux sorcier usé par la vie.

------

Le ministère de la magie, encore vide à cette heure de la matinée, faisait raisonner les pas de l'adolescente.

Le rouge aux joues, la jeune fille accéléra s a course. Pour son premier jour de travail, il était sacrément en retard, et même si son poste n'était que celui d'une petite hôtesse stagiaire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de la perdre.

La jeune fille arriva à destination, essoufflée. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Vous êtes en retard Mademoiselle Langlois ! Ne vous as-t-on jamais appris que la ponctualité était une vertu essentielle !

La dénommée Langlois, observa son interlocutrice. Une immense matrone entièrement vêtue de Noir qui la fixait de ses petits yeux noirs. Sur la poitrine de la femme, brillait un insigne :

Siegrun Petterson, chef du personnel insignifiant/inutile 

« Veuillez m'excuser Madame Petterson, Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- C'est Mademoiselle... siffla la vielle femme

- Pardon ?

- C'est Mademoiselle Siegrun Petterson ! Tachez de vous en souvenir.

- Bien sur mademoiselle... Excusez-moi.

- Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois... Venez, je vais vous présenter à vos collègues. »

Les deux femmes traversèrent un labyrinthe de couloirs pour se trouver dans le grand hall.

Durant tout le trajet, mademoiselle Pertterson ne cessa pas de parler, informant la jeune fille de son nouveau poste.

D'après elle, c'était un travail simple, qui ne nécessitait aucune disposition particulière.

- Ca doit être pour cela que l'on vous a engagé... avait ajouté durement la vielle grincheuse.

Elles finirent par arriver au niveau des standards, où se trouvaient déjà deux autres jeunes filles.

- Mesdemoiselles, fit Petterson, voici votre nouvelle collaboratrice : Rosa Langlois... Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. N'oubliez pas que le ministère ouvre dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je vous veux donc aimable et souriante à la réception ! Alors au travail !

Rosa s'installa derrière l'un des bureaux, posant son bonnet de laine sur la petite table.

Les autres filles s'approchèrent afin de la saluer.

- Salut, lui dit la grande blonde au visage mangé par d'immense lunette rose, je suis Betty et voici Pénélope.

L'autre fille, assez petite qui se cachait derrière une touffe de cheveu fillasse, lui fit un petit signe.

- Ne fait pas trop attention à Petterson, ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille aigrie... Tu vas vite t'y habituer.

- Et pour le travail ?

- Tu vas t'occuper de la réception des sorciers qui arrivent côtés moldu...

- Ca je l'avais compris, mais c'est un travail intéressant ?

La blonde eut un sourire sans joie.

- Chaque soir en partant, je me dis que plus jamais je ne mettrais les pieds dans ce bureau... Et pourtant chaque matin à cinq heures je suis de retour. Il faut bien gagner sa vie, non ?

Pénélope hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant s'envoler quelques mèches.

- Allez viens petite, je vais t'expliquer comment marche la maison... Je parie que l'autre grue n'a pas fait son travail ! Non mais je vous jure des fois que... !!!

Sans suivie une bordée d'injures qui résonnèrent dans le silence.

Rosa passa une main agacée dans ses courtes boucles rousses. Ses années à Poudlard ne l'avaient pas préparé à ce genre de métier. Elle aurait du suivre les conseils de sa mère et continuer ses études.

Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle se croit plus intelligente que tous les autres ! Elle voulait faire carrière dans les magazines de mode.

Ben à vue de nez, l'adolescente se trouvait très loin du dernier hors-série de Gloire et Sorcier.

Dans les quelques mois qui avaient suivi sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait passé audition sur audition sans jamais être accepté. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère agacée, ne la mette à la rue, en plein hiver !

Rosa n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que travailler.

Elle commençait à envisager sérieusement de reprendre ses études.

« Un petit boulot tranquille sans aucune qualification particulière. » Avait dit Petterson, tu parles !

Rosa s'était fait draguer trente fois, agresser verbalement une bonne centaine de fois et une sale mégère avait tenté de lui jeter un sort !

En sort intérieur, elle répétait comme un mantra : « plus jamais ça ».

Rester vissée six heures d'affiler à un siège inconfortable et se faire insulter en gardant le sourire, ce n'était pas fait pour elle !

Heureusement, c'était enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

Elle saliva un instant devant la part de pizza double fromage, jambon, champignon avec supplément d'oignon et poussa un soupir de bonheur en enfournant la première bouchée.

Avec tous les régimes auxquelles elle s'astreignait pour les auditions, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mangé autre chose que du jus de céleri. Rien ne viendrait se placer entre elle et sa part de pizza !

Un bruit insolite la détourna pourtant de ses préoccupations. Un craquement sinistre, suivi d'une série de hurlements hystériques. Rosa mit un instant, avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

La coupole en verre du grand hall, s'effondrait sous l'impact de nombreux sorts maléfiques. Par l'ouverture ainsi crée, une foule d'être encapuchonnée s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de l'édifice, provoquant la terreur chez le personnel.

Rosa leva un peu plus les yeux pour découvrire avec effroi un bloc de pierre tomber à pic au-dessus de tête. Elle eut alors une pensée idiote :

- Par Merlin ! Le ciel me tombe sur la tête !

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Les dix Aurors présents dans le bâtiment, ne purent rien faire contre les mangemorts. L'attaque, méticuleusement préparée, fut aussi brève qu'efficace. Il n'avait pas vingt corps étendus sur le plancher, avant que le conseil intérimaire – chargé du pouvoir depuis la mort de Fudge- ne décide se rendre pour sauver sa peau.

Cette journée resterait sans doute dans les mémoires comme un niveau signe de dégénérescence de la race sorcière. Voir les hommes qui un moment auparavant représentait le pouvoir du pays s'aplatir avec servilité derrière leur nouveau maître.

Caché par un masque d'impassibilité, Lucius Malefoy jubilait : il avait enfin réussi à accomplir, le but que des générations de Malefoy avaient poursuivi. Il était ministre !

Contrairement à ce que son père avait toujours cru, il méritait lui aussi d'entre dans les chroniques de la famille.

------

- Tu es certain de pouvoir t'occuper seul des jumeaux ?

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire oui !!!!!

La sorcière eut une moue dubitative, elle se rongea nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Bill lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

- Allez, file ! Tu vas être en retard ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je restais seul avec eux !

- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais tu ne veux pas envoyer un hibou à Ginny, elle pourrait t'aider ! James et Henry peuvent être exaspérant, quand ils s'y mettent...

- Lyra !!!

- Bon d'accord ! Je m'en vais !

Après un dernier baiser, la sorcière transplana en direction du ministère de la magie.

A son arrivée au ministère, la sorcière fit une grimace. Cela faisait à peine trois jours que Malefoy était ministre de la magie et déjà plus rien n'était pareil.

Pour en juger, il suffisait de regarder la nouvelle statue en or qui trônait au-dessus de la fontaine. Elle symbolisait une parfait famille de sang-pure : avec le mari et la femme aux corps sublimes qui accompagnaient deux enfants à la bouille réjouie.

Le chef d'œuvre représentait ce que devait être chaque famille sorcière.

Lyra Weasley se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau du ministre. Elle avait été invitée ou plutôt convoquée à se rendre à une réunion présidée par Lucius Malefoy.

Dans la salle d'attente, la sorcière resta étonnée. Devant elle se trouvait le personnel de plusieurs grands journaux sorciers : ça allait de la gazette des sorciers où elle travaillait au Chicaneur.

Saluant tout le monde d'un signe de tête, la sorcière se dirigea vers Tommy Jones, son directeur de rédaction.

- Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Demanda la Lyra dans un souffle

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... fit Tommy d'un air las, d'ailleurs personne ne le sait. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est attendre et voir venir. Mais moi tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

La jeune femme soupira et se résigna à patienter.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes après, tout le monde se trouvait dans le bureau du ministre.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, les regards ne pouvaient pas se détourner de l'opulence des lieux. Tout dans la pièce rappelait la puissance des Malefoy. Depuis les lambris richement ornementés jusqu'au blason familial.

Apparemment amusé par l'admiration des sorciers, le ministre ne dit mot.

Il profita de ce répit pour préparer son discours et observer la petite assemblée. Ses yeux bleus eurent tôt fait de repérer Lyra Weasley. L'homme plissa les yeux avec une légère mimique de dégoût. S'il y avait bien une engeance de sorcier que Lucius ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était bien les Weasley. Il plaçait cette famille au même rang que les moldus.

Relevant la tête pour cacher son ennui, Malefoy prit la parole.

- Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler d'une nouvelle loi que le ministère a décidée de mettre en place et qui vous concerne tous.

Lucius se tut en instant, vérifiant que tous ses auditeurs l'écoutaient

- Afin d'améliorer la sécurité des sorciers et de nous assurer de la bonne

circulation des informations, nous avons décidé de créer une commission chargée de contrôler tous les articles édités dans vos journaux.

Il y eut quelques remous dans la salle.

- Cette commission décidera des articles qui pourront être publié et de ceux qui ne le seront pas.

- Quoi ! S'exclama une petite sorcière maigrichonne un peu plus téméraire que les autres. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est contre la liberté d'expression...

- Je vous parle de la survie de notre monde. Bien sur cette mesure peut paraître contre la liberté de chacun, mais au final vous vous rendrez compte que c'est pour le bien de tous.

Ou que c'est de la volonté de Voldemort poursuivit mentalement Lucius.

La petite maigrichonne ne se démonta pas. Au contraire pour se faire entendre, elle éleva la voix, cherchant à obtenir l'appui de ses collègues.

- Que croyez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous êtes peut-être ministre, mais nous ne vous laisserons pas faire ! N'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbation, mais la plupart des journalistes restèrent silencieux. Ils gardaient tous en mémoire que Lucius Malefoy faisait affaire avec les mangemorts... et qu'il en était probablement un. Les sorciers avaient appris qu'il fallait parfois savoir se taire pour garder la vie sauve.

Les yeux glacials fixèrent la dissidente. Silencieusement, ils enregistrèrent le visage de la sorcière et se promirent de la faire taire définitivement.

- La mise en place de cette commission n'est pas un sujet de discussion, siffla Malefoy. Je ne vous ai réuni que pour vous en avertir, maintenant si vous avez des récriminations je suis prêt à vous écouter.

Personne ne dit un mot, ils craignaient trop les conséquences d'une parole qui déplairait au ministre.

- Bien alors je considère cette réunion comme clause. Messieurs, Mesdames, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée.

Un à un les journalistes quittèrent la salle. Une fois suffisamment loin, ils laissèrent échapper leur colère.

Ce nouveau gouvernement n'était là que depuis peu de temps, et déjà il faisait des ravages :

Les mesures de sécurité anti-moldu, qui consistait à arrêter tous moldus possédant des informations sur le monde sorcier.

Une campagne de discrimination des sorciers d'ascendance moldu

L'interdiction de posséder des objets modus.

Et maintenant, il privait les sorciers de leur dernier moyen d'expression.

------

Si les mangemorts avaient découvert que leur très respecté chef possédait un système de miroirs qui installés un peu partout dans le château lui permettait d'espionner tout le monde sans quitter sa chambre, les activités de couloir se seraient brusquement réduites.

Les conspirateurs de toute sorte auraient été comploter ailleurs, les étreintes aussi brève que bruyante seraient aller dans une chambre d'hôtel et le jeune larbin qui se curait gracieusement le nez n'aurait certainement pas été engagé.

Heureusement pour tout ce beau monde, Voldemort avait des préoccupations plus importantes que la revue de ses troupes.

Fermement campé devant son miroir, il observait avec attention un petit prisonnier blond. Ses yeux rougeoyant ne quittaient pas une seconde la silhouette des yeux, tel un serpent devant son dresseur.

Depuis la capture de Malefoy, le sorcier sentait renaître dans son cœur des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

Bien sur il savait que le fait de faire venir le blond pour la préparation de la potion, allait compliquer la situation. Mais il était loin à s'attendre à ce type de complication. Que son cœur mort depuis des années se remettre à battre pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Maintenant, il se sentait perdu comme un collégien a son premier amour.

Voldemort, plissa les yeux en voyant l'image du miroir se brouiller pour finalement ne lui renvoyer que son propre reflet. L'image le regarda goguenarde, attendant sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce-tu fais ! Siffla le sorcier d'une voix agacé. Ramènes-moi las-bas !

- Pas question ! Tu deviens ridicule à passer les journées à l'espionner. C'est bien loin de l'image que l'on a du Lord Noir.

Tom leva sa baguette avec la visible intention de fracasser le miroir contre le mur.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça ! Dit l'image avec condescendance

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je pourrais te fournir des réponses à toutes tes questions informulées. Je suis plus que la simple réflexion de ton image. Je suis une partie de ton inconscient... Je sais mieux que toi ce que tu veux.

- Et qu'est ce que désire réellement mon inconscient ?

Le reflet répondit sans se laisser troubler par l'ironie qui perçait dans la voix de Voldemort.

- Tu veux Draco Malefoy...

- Tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres brillaient doucement, d'une lueur que l'on n'aurait pu qualifier d'amusée si elle ne s'adressait pas à l'homme le plus dangereux de toute l'histoire de la magie.

- La question est plus de savoir comment obtenir ce que je veux. Dois-je utiliser la magie, la force, autre chose...

Tom secoua la tête, avec toutes ses autres conquêtes, la question ne s'était pas posée. Il agissait comme il le désirait sans prendre en compte l'autre. Mais là il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il part de lui qu'il pensait avoir dompter l'en empêchait violemment.

- Je ne voix que deux solutions répondit Le reflet. Tu pourrais le posséder, avec force ou violence. Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu voudras de lui. Il répondra à tous tes désirs sans aucune hésitation. Tu pourrais même le tuer, parce que tu es Voldemort. Mais si tu fais ça, Malefoy ne sera qu'un pantin désarticulé entre tes mains. Un pantin docile et divinement beau, mais juste un pantin sans âme : vide. Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires. Sinon...

- Sinon... ?

- Tu pourrais lui montrer ton autre visage, lui faire découvrir ce que tu es vraiment pour qu'il t'aime comme...

- Silence ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas je veux.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux ! Ce que vous voulez tous les deux. Considères ceci comme une nouvelle chance. Mais quoique tu fasses, agit vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Sans un mot, le reflet s'estompa, laissant Tom avec toutes ses interrogations.

------

Ils atteignirent l'extase dans un cri et restèrent un moment immobile.

Finalement, Tom repoussa sans ménagement la sorcière qui tel un aimant revint se coller contre lui. Le visage détendu par un léger sourire, la sorcière soupira langoureusement et se mit à lui murmurer des mots doux.

- Je t'aime mon Seigneur... Je serais prête à tout pour te servir.

Voldemort n'écoutait que d'une oreille, habitué à ce comportement typique de Picaro. Il en venait presque à regretter Rose, au moins la jeune femme n'avait jamais oublié où était sa place. Elle n'avait jamais confondu leur rapport épisodique avec un amour passionné.

Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait aimer ? Il détruisait, possédait, avilissait, mais il n'aimait pas.

Non, il considérait Lucille comme une sorte de pion névrosée qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Pour l'instant, chaque fibre de son corps était tourné vers un autre objectif.

Encore une fois, Tom avait passé toute l'après-midi à l'observer s'affairer autour du chaudron. Mine de rien, il avançait rapidement dans la confection de la Mort Fulgurante. Cela réduisait l'échéance avant que tout soit fini. Plus le temps passé plus sa dernière chance lui échappait. Et même si une part de lui s'en réjouissait, l'autre espérait ardemment pouvoir le conquérir.

- Mon Seigneur ?

Lucille d'eut réitéré sa question pouvoir obtenir son attention.

- Que veux-tu ?

La voix froide de Voldemort n'invitait pas à la discussion

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire pour Malefoy ?

Tom tressaillit, c'était la dernière question à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est à dire, murmura la sorcière. Il travaille depuis plus d'un mois sur un projet mystérieux qui nous ait totalement inconnu.

- Et alors, je ne suis pas censé lui rendre des comptes ! fit le sorcier d'une voix polaire.

Lucille grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mon Seigneur. Mais il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui courent parmi les rangs de mangemort

- Des rumeurs ?

- Il semblerait que vous vouliez me remplacer pour le poste de favorite.

Tom ne répondit pas immédiatement, il n'avait jamais songer à remplacer Lucille par Malefoy, peut-être parce que quoiqu'il en dise, le blond restait quelqu'un de spécial. Il pensait pourtant s'être débarrasser de se penchant.

- Si j'avais l'intention de changer de favorite, tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

La sorcière se raidit à cette réponse, troublée par le ton utilisé et par son incapacité à distinguer le visage de son Seigneur.

------

Draco sommeillait, seul dans sa cellule. De temps à autre, son corps était parcouru de frissons causé par le froid ambiant.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas un geste quand la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une silhouette sombre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il du plisser les yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité et distinguer le mangemort encapuchonnée.

- Le maître veut vous voir, fit l'homme d'une voix guttural.

Draco obtempéra sans attendre.

Le mangemort conduit le prisonnier devant une porte de bois blanc.

- Notre Seigneur vous attend...

En entrant dans la pièce, le blond resta sans voix. Malgré le fait qu'il ait vécu toute sa vie dans un manoir immense, il n'avait jamais vu autant de splendeur.

C'était une chambre richement décorée, dans les tons verts et argent. Au centre de la pièce un lit à baldaquin gigantesque dont les rideaux de tissu fin émettait des reflets argentés. En connaisseur, Draco repéra plusieurs objets de valeur :

Il y avait des vases en cristal finement ouvragé dans lesquels on avait exposé des roses d'un blanc éclatant, c'était ses fleurs favorites. On pouvait voir aussi de grand tapis oriental, et plusieurs tableaux de maître. Par la baie vitrée qui faisait face au lit, on pouvait voir le paysage enchanteur d'une plage ensoleillée au sable blanc.

« Une plage ensoleillée ! » L'esprit du blond buta sur ses mots. Impossible de voir une plage éclairée en plein milieu de l'hiver et du repère de Voldemort.

Draco s'avança un peu plus de la pièce, il se sentit bientôt envahi par une douce chaleur réconfortante. C'était bizarrement agréable, comme s'il rentrait chez lui à son appartement parisien. Cette sensation devait être l'effet d'un sort.

Promenant son regard à travers la pièce, Draco ne repéra pas immédiatement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, unique tache sombre dans une débauche de couleur.

- Ca te plait ? demanda le sorcier d'une voix où perçait son impatience.

- C'est merveilleux... Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

- Pour te montrer cet endroit, se sera ta chambre durant le reste de ton séjour ici. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que la cellule ou tu vis en ce moment.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, dardant le regard son regard pénétrant vers son interlocuteur. Il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce revirement de situation. Passé du statut d'être insignifiant à une chambre aussi magique que coûteuse, il y avait de quoi s'interroger.

De son côté, Tom était agité. Il se demandait d'abord pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal, après tout il était Voldemort, il lui suffisait de claquer des doits pour obtenir tout ce qui lui faisait envie. Et Draco lui faisait envie ! Mais depuis que le blond était arrivé, il sentait remonté à la surface des souvenirs qui avaient fait parti de lui et qu'il avait voulu détruire.

L'idée de cette chambre lui était venue par un de ses souvenirs, Voldemort avait crée l'atmosphère propice à éveiller des sentiments chez Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez encore ?

Tom s'approcha un peu plus de Draco, l'engloutissant peu à peu dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

- Si j'avais souhaité quoique se soit de toi, je l'aurais obtenu par la force. Ne te pose pas trop de question et contente-toi d'apprécier ce que je t'offre tant qu'il est encore temps.

Le seigneur des ténèbres disparu sans un mot d'explication, laissant Draco avec toutes ses questions.

Perplexe, le blond se laissa sombrer sur le lit. Il se glissa entre les couvertures et se laissa aller dans une étreinte chaleureuse comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis deux ans.

------

Le professeur de potion marchait d'un pas vif, bousculant sans ménagement les quelques élèves qui avaient la bêtise de se trouver sur son passage. Le visage déformé par une rage contenue, l'homme faisait presque peur à voir.

C'est stupide Gryffondor avait encore fait exploser leurs chaudrons en en profitant pour dévaster toute la salle. Il en venait presque à regretter Londubat et ses airs de gamin attardé. A croire que plus les générations de Gryffondor traversait sa classe, plus leurs bêtises augmentaient !

Il cracha avec hargne le mot de passe au portrait qui protégeait l'entrée de sa chambre. Celui-ci s'écarta placidement, habitué aux colères du Sorcier.

Severus, rentra dans ses appartements, havre de paix dans un monde d'abrutis congénitaux. Mais il déchanta rapidement. Assis sur son canapé, se tenait le dernier homme qu'il avait envie de voir.

- Comment as-tu fais pour entrer, Black ?

- Tu as oublié, répondit le sorcier, Dumbledore m'a donné le mot de passe

Severus se maudit mentalement pour ne pas avoir changé de mode de passe.

- - Bien, alors puisque tu connais le chemin pour entrer, je suppose que tu trouveras la sortie tout seul. A moins que je ne surestime encore une fois tes capacités intellectuelles.

Sans attendre la réponse édifiante de l'animagus, le sorcier se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait grandement besoin d'un long bain pour se débarrasser de la fatigue que représentait cette longue journée. Il n'était rentré de France –avec la pierre de Lémure- que depuis cinq jours et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer.

Severus se tourna pour fermer la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit avec agacement que Sirius n'était pas parti. Le sorcier lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

- Juste te parler, s'il te plait...

- Mon dieu ! C'est qu'en plus tu as découvert la politesse. Ecoutes, pour l'instant je ne veux pas parler, je veux prendre un bain, corriger quelques copies et dormir ! Avoir une discussion avec toi est la dernière de mes priorités...

- Tan pis, je peux attendre.

En disant cela, Sirius se rassit sur le canapé.

Rogue le regarda étonna, puis haussa les épaules. Si Sirius avait décidé de camper dans son salon... libre à lui, tant qu'il le laissait tranquille.

Severus prépara son bain l'esprit ailleurs. Il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude et y ajouta quelques plantes relaxantes. D'un geste habitué, il versa une bonne lampée de produit pour le bain et remua jusqu'à obtenir des bulles aux reflets chatoyants. Le sorcier quitta un à un ses vêtements et les plia soigneusement avant de rentrer dans la baignoire.

Il se relaxa rapidement dans l'eau, les yeux clos, étirant le plus possible ses muscles. Il laissa le doux parfum flottant imprégné ses sens et le remplir d'une euphorie aussi agréable que passagère.

Au bout d'un long moment, le sorcier ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans les bulles qui l'entouraient. Ces bulles avaient la curieuse particularité de lui faire visionner des scènes qui lui permettrait peut-être de résoudre ses problèmes.

Rogue fixa les images qui défilaient dans les bulles.

Sirius qui l'embrassait dans la grotte.

Sirius qui soignait ses blessures quand il avait été libéré des mangemorts.

Sirius qui veillait sur son sommeil.

Sirius qui l'embrassait dans la grotte.

Sirius buvant la potion d'invisibilité.

Sirius qui lui sauvait la vie.

Sirius qui l'embrassait dans la grotte ; Sirius qui l'embrassait dans la grotte, Sirius qui l'embrassait dans la grotte ; Sirius qui l'embrassait dans la grotte.

Severus repoussa les bulles d'un geste rageur pour qu'elles arrêtent de rejouer sans cesse la même scène. Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait réagit un peu violemment à la scène dans la grotte, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce moment. La sensation des lèvres du sorcier contre les siennes et la frustration qu'elles le fuient juste au moment où il allait répondre au baiser. Le professeur de potion secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées de son esprit. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'emporter pour s'y peu. De toute façon il ne ressentait rien pour Sirius... il éclata une bulle taquine qui lui remontrait la scène du baiser.

Et même s'il ressentait quelque chose pour le sorcier, ce sentiment ne devait pas être réciproque. Personne n'aimait Severus Rogue et ça n'avait aucune importance puisque Severus Rogue n'aimait personne.

L'eau du bain était devenue froide et Rogue se décida à sortir de l'eau.

Il s'habilla et sécha sommairement ses cheveux. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte le sorcier s'immobilisa.

« Est-ce que Sirius était resté dans le salon à l'attendre », il soupira. Non, Certainement pas et même si ça avait été le cas, il s'en moquait !

Severus ouvrit lentement la porte, l'animagus n'était pas parti. Il était toujours assis sur le canapé, le fixant de ses yeux bleus, l'air vaguement amusé. Il attendait tout simplement et c'était déjà un fait étonnant, tout le monde savait que Black n'avait aucune patience.

Le professeur de potion l'ignora royalement. Il partit chercher des copies dans son bureau, avec l'intention de les corriger dans le salon.

Le sorcier s'installa à la table et se plongea dans ses corrections, totalement oublieux de son environnement.

Sirius resta un moment à observer le professeur. L'homme avait un visage totalement inexpressif alors qu'il corrigeait ses copies, distribuant les mauvaises notes. Mais en y faisant attention, on pouvait remarquer une étincelle particulière dans ses yeux sombres. En fait chez Rogue tout passait par le regard. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que l'animagus était là, à cause d'une hypothétique étincelle qui avait éclairé le regard de Rogue peu après le baiser.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'était repassé la scène une bonne centaine de fois, du moment ou il s'était trahi à la colère de Severus. Et toujours il avait vu cette flamme particulière qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le mieux pour lui, était donc d'avouer une fois pour toute, ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait comme ça plus de doute... mais aussi plus d'espoir.

Encore fallait-il que Rogue le laisse parler.

Severus s'étira longuement, il avait passé près de deux heures à la correction et vu le nombre de stupidité qu'il avait lu, il était content d'avoir fini !

Le maître de potion leva la tête, rencontrant une fois de plus le regard de Black. Ca commençait à devenir agaçant ! Il croyait pourtant que le sorcier se serait parti.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard pencha la tête de côté, comme pour mieux évaluer la situation. Il aurait bien manger quelque chose, mais le dîner dans la grande salle était terminé depuis longtemps et il trouvait le fait de manger sous ce regard perçant, assez gênant.

Le mieux qu'il avait à faire, c'était de dormir. Avec un peu de chance, il se rendrait compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve stupide. Et que Black n'avait pas squatté son salon pendant plusieurs heures !

La nuit avait été courte. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé quand Severus se leva. Il entra dans le salon comme un automate et éclaira la pièce d'un sort. Quand la lumière fut faite, il sursauta. Black le regardait de ses yeux bleus, parfaitement immobile comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit. Ca tournait au cauchemar ! Severus perdit patiente :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là !

- Je te l'ai dis... je veux te parler.

- Très bien, j'écoute ce qu tu as à me dire et après tu me laisses tranquille ! C'est compris ?

- C'est compris.

Sirius rassembla ses idées, il voulait que le message passe le mieux possible.

Quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, peut-être était-ce un sentiment endormi dans son cœur depuis une éternité, peut-être que dans chaque personne qu'il avait cru aimer se cachait son amour pour Rogue.

Enfin bref... Tout avait réellement commencé quand il s'était rendu compte que Snivellus n'était pas vraiment un bâtard graisseux ou plus exactement quand Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne supportait plus cette guerre infantile. Le temps aidant, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, autant que possible pour deux anciens ennemis. Sirius s'était mis à penser de plus en plus souvent à l'autre sorcier, à s'inquiéter aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé d'associer le mot amour au sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Severus.

Bien sur, il s'était aussitôt interdit d'éprouver de tel sentiment. De toute façon, jamais Severus ne lui renverrait son amour... personne n'aimait réellement Sirius Black et ça n'avait jamais eut d'importance puisque avant il n'aimait personne. Et puis, on ne peut pas se permettre de tomber amoureux en temps de guerre, pas lorsque l'on était un fuyard et qu'on ne savait pas si on allait le voir le soleil se lever. Harry avait su passer outre ses règles, mais Harry était mort et la guerre continuait.

Il y avait eut ensuite le moment ou l'espion s'était fait découvert par les mangemorts –environ un an plutôt. Il avait passé trois semaines, prisonnier des mangemorts et pour l'animagus ça avait été les trois pires semaines depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Quand Severus avait été délivré, se n'était plus vraiment le même homme, il paraissait complètement détruit. Sirius s'était alors occupé de lui le mieux qu'il pouvait se jurant de toujours le protéger et ils étaient devenus amis. Il avait presque réussi à faire taire son amour pour lui jusqu'à se baiser dans la grotte...

- Tout ça pour dire que Severus je suis amoureux de toi... Bien sur poursuivi le sorcier précipitamment, je n'attends rien de toi... Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Severus ne réagit pas immédiatement, les mots tournaient et s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Qu'était-il censé répondre, s'il avait été le personnage d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose, la réponse aurait été simple : moi aussi je t'aime depuis la nuit des temps et pour l'éternité ! Embrassons-nous ! Malheureusement, il n'était pas dans un roman, avec un dialogue ridicule écrit à l'avance. Il était dans la vie réelle, là où jamais rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à Sirius qu'il l'aimait, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour.

La vie était quand étrange, sa première déclaration d'amour lui était faite par son ancien pire ennemi, nouvel ami, un samedi matin en plein milieu d'une guerre sanglante contre les forces des ténèbres.

Pendant que Rogue réfléchissait sur les bizarreries de son existence, Sirius attendait. Il savait quelle allait être la réponse de l'homme, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Dans un besoin masochiste d'être fixé une fois pour toute.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on ait aimé par quelqu'un, mais je ne t'aime pas...

Severus secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, enfin si c'était ce qu'il voulait dire mais pas ainsi. Il se devait d'être un minimum honnête et de laisser pour une fois agir sa bonne étoile.

- Non pour être exact, je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou pas...

Il s'embrouillait comme un enfant.

- - Il se pourrait bien que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi sans le savoir... et ça serait dommage que l'on arrête tout là, on pourrait peut-être passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Severus grimaça, son regard sombre implorait Sirius à l'aide... il avait fait le premier pas vers quelque chose d'inconnu et se retrouvait bloqué en plein milieu du chemin, incapable de faire une enjambée de plus.

Sirius s'approcha hésitant et s'assit au côté du sorcier.

- - Si tu le veux, je peux t'apprendre à aimer, faire en sorte que tu découvres ce sentiment.

Ils allaient faire un bout de chemin ensemble et qui sait ce qu'il allait découvrir ?

A suivre...

* * *

L'auteur regarde le chapitre d'un air dubitatif.' euh... c'est moi ou Harry à l'air définitivement mort ? 

Une petite question, dois-je continuer à faire des chapitres de cette longueur où dois-je les faire plus court en sachant que ça n'influera peut-être pas sur mon rythme de publication ?

Pour le prochain chapitre : La situation va-t-elle continuer à empirer ? Lucius sera-t-il un ministre de la magie plus chiant que Fudge ? Les personnages d'HP vont-ils arrêter de n'en faire qu'à leur tête ? Pour avoir la réponse à ces questions primordiales, il faudra attendre le septième chapitre !

Un petit commentaire pour motiver l'auteur ?

Le 13/10/04


	8. Entre deux

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir chapitre précédent

Couple : Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Severus et un début de Voldemort/Draco, mine de rien on avance bien!

Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolé pour avoir mis près de trois mois à écrire un chapitre aussi cours... Mais entre les cours, le manque d'inspiration et un scénario bancal... j'ai eut du mal à en venir à bout. Il reste juste qu'à espérer que je ne mettrais pas autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Encore désolée, j'essaierai d'être plus régulière 'air contrit'

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ...

Pour une réponse générale, le chapitre est assez court, mais je pense qu'il va apporter beaucoup de réponse ...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre7: Entre deux 

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, facilitant l'écoulement du liquide carmin. Quand plus une goutte de sang ne coula, il releva la tête et resta inexpressif face à son reflet dans le miroir.

La peau pâle, les cheveux ternes et filasses, les yeux éteints et cernés d'une épaisse ligne violacée, pour la première fois, Lucius sentit peser sur ses épaules le poids des années. Devant lui, ce n'était plus que les vestiges d'une ancienne beauté.

Il ferma les yeux de fatigues, pour faire disparaître les images qui dansaient dans sa tête. Il ne voulait plus voir, plus entendre, plus vivre, seulement se coucher et attendre... Oui, mais attendre quoi, qu'est-ce que la mort pourrait apporter à un homme comme lui... Rien, à part plus de souffrance, plus de peine, plus de sang... Mais au moins, elle ferait disparaître la voix des morts, le visage blessé de Narcissa quand elle le regardait ou les yeux bleus semblables aux sien qui le hantaient sans cesse.

Le remord était la pire des tortures qu'il ait jamais eut à subir, se dire qu'il n'aurait pas du offrir son fils à un monstre infâme, l'idée de n'avoir rien accompli de sa vie et de ne rien pouvoir changer à cela, la peur que personne ne vienne jamais fleurir sa tombe.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir un jour, tout le monde le faisait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'éteindre avant d'avoir fait quelque chose, pour que ses rêves d'enfants ne disparaissent pas avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, il allait trahir le maître. De toute façon, tout était une question de temps.  
-

Blaise, laissa son regard erré sur les murs en pierre sombre de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs du bâtiment, une foule de souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire. Image imprécise, d'un temps révolu, où il n'était qu'un Serpentard parmi les autres. Un élève que rien ne distinguait des autres. Tout cela semblait si lointain...

Maintenant, à peine trois ans plus-tard, il était membre d'une équipe de sorcier chargée de combattre les ténèbres... Rien d'autre qu'un jeune homme, qui voyait s'envoler les brides de son enfance.

L'école des sorciers semblait plus terne que dans ses souvenirs. Les bruits et les rires des élèves étaient voilés par l'angoisse de la guerre, les tableaux arboraient des couleurs sombres accordées à l'humeur maussade des habitants du lieu.

Même la grisaille extérieure semblait s'accorder à la mélancolie ambiante.

Vous semblez bien pensif Monsieur Zabini.

Le sorcier sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son ancien professeur de potion approcher. L'homme le fixa un instant de ses grands yeux sombres avant de lui adresser un demi-sourire rassurant.

Je suppose que vous nous apportez une mauvaise nouvelle?

Vous supposez bien Professeur, il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport à Dumbledore... Des événements inquiétants se préparent...

Ca fait cinq ans que cette guerre dure Zabini, il y a toujours des évènements inquiétant en préparation... Nous survivrons... comme nous l'avons fait auparavant.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier tourna les talons, le pas silencieux et l'allure gracieuse, imperturbable.

Blaise reprit son chemin, laissant ses pensées errées librement vers des yeux chocolat aux reflets rubis qui l'avait ensorcelé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Arrivés devant le bureau du Directeur, il prononça le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Le vieil homme se tenait assis derrière son bureau, il lui adressa un sourire flétri comme une rose qui n'aurait jamais vu le soleil.

Le poids de l'âge commençait lentement à le submerger, et chacune de ses expressions n'étaient plus que le pale reflet d'un autre Dumbledore mort en même temps qu'Harry durant la sinistre nuit écarlate.

Bonsoir Monsieur Zabini. Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain. Comment c'est déroulé le rendez-vous avec votre contact? Il y a un problème?

Oh oui! Il y a un énorme problème, il semblerait que Voldemort ait découvert que l'Ordre avait la pierre de Lémure. Il connaît même l'emplacement exact de celle-ci, dans un petit cottage perdu dans les Landes écossaises, malgré tous les sorts que nous y avons mis.

Qu'à dis votre contact?

Lucille pense qu'il y a un espion dans l'Ordre et que celui-ci aurait passé ces informations Au Lord...

C'est impossible nous ne sommes que dix à connaître cette information, et aucun de nous n'aurait parlés.

Impossible ou pas, toujours est-il que Voldemort a cette information et projette d'attaquer. Et franchement, je doute fortement que les quelques Aurors placés là-bas puissent faire quoique se soit contre une attaque. Surtout quand on pense que cette maison n'est pas protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant laquelle le vieux professeur digéra la situation. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fixant le plafond, il planifiait déjà mille tactiques ; calmement, comme il le faisait toujours en période de crise.

D'abord, faire le vide dans son esprit et aborder le problème de façon rationnelle, ne surtout pas penser au mort que sa décision risquait d'entraîner.

Ensuite, il fallait se mettre à la place de l'ennemi afin de pouvoir anticiper son prochain mouvement. Logiquement, Voldemort allait attaquer le cottage et le village proche, faire le plus de dégât possible et repartir avec la pierre.

Pour finir, avec tous ses paramètres en têtes, il devait prendre une décision censée qui résisterait à tous les imprévus.

Le mieux serait de déplacer la pierre dans un endroit sur. Dit Dumbledore, pas à Gringotts qui a été cambrioler il y a deux ans; pas à Poudlard car cela ferait courir trop de risque aux élèves et pas au quartier Général parce que Voldemort connaît déjà beaucoup trop de renseignement sur ce lieu. Il reste...

Le Directeur poursuivit son raisonnement à voix haute, jusqu'à être interrompus par Zabini.

Je ne crois pas que déplacer la pierre soit une bonne idée...

L'homme haussa un fin sourcil blanc, l'air surpris.

Et pourquoi donc...

Si par hypothèse il y a un espion dans l'Ordre, la nouvelle du déplacement de la pierre arrivera immédiatement aux oreilles de Voldemort.

C'est exact fit Dumbledore. Mais tu as une autre idée.

Je crois oui. On pourrait faire croire à tout le monde que la pierre a été déplacée à Grimmaud Place et la laisser au cottage. Si les mangemorts tentent d'attaquer le QG, nous pourrons plus facilement leurs résistés. Mais bien sur, ce plan ne marche que si personne d'autre que nous n'ait mis au courant...

Ce qui suppose que vous n'êtes pas l'espion de Voldemort.

En effet, cela suppose que j'ai plus d'honneur que tous les êtres serviles qui rampent à ses pieds.

Que de présomption, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire espiègle. Je pense que nous allons tenter ce plan. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre.

Quelque instant plus tard,Blaise de leva et prit congé du vieil homme. Il avait déjà atteint les jardins de Poudlard quand une idée le frappa de plein fouet. Le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Dumbledore, lui avait été suggéré par Lucille.

En fait, en apprenant la nouvelle menace qui s'annonçait sur l'Ordre, les deux sorciers avaient réfléchis à toutes les solutions possibles pour se sortir de cet impasse : jusqu'à élaborer Le Plan. Mais le fait que Lucille Picaro, une mangemort soit au courant de l'histoire donnait un nouveau relief à la situation. Blaise resta immobile un instant, près à rebrousser chemin, puis abandonna.

Qu'importe qu'ils soient deux ou trois à partager ce secret, ce n'était pas comme si Lucille allait les trahir.  
-

Draco leva à peine les yeux en sentant la présence familière mais pourtant menaçante pénétrée dans son espace vital. Il aurait reconnu partout l'odeur indéfinissable qui accompagnait son père. Mélange de primevère et de la senteur acre de la mort...

Mais, il n'avait pas peur. Cela faisait une éternité que le blond avait perdu tout respect et toute crainte de son père. Surtout que par une bizarre plaisanterie des circonstances, il avait réussi à gagner l'intérêt du Lord Noir. Il était pour l'instant à l'abri de tous les coups dur.

Bonsoir père

Bonsoir Malefoy

Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu...

Oui, et je crois me souvenir que la dernière fois, nous n'avions pas été capable d'avoir une vrai discussion.

Draco eut du mal a caché une grimace derrière l'allusion à peine cacher à la séance de torture qui avait eut lieu près de deux moi auparavant.

Derrière cet échange de terme courtois, les deux sorciers s'observaient méticuleusement, cherchant la faille de la cuirasse qui mettrait l'ennemi à terre.

Je vous en pris asseyez-vous Père.

Le plus vieux s'installa confortablement en face de son fils, hottant son masque pour être plus à l'aise.

Je ne suis pas venu ici pour une quelconque dispute. Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu. Tu as choisi ton camp, j'ai choisi le mien et revenir dessus serait une perte de temps. N'est-ce pas?

Certainement, même si ton camp est le vainqueur comme tu l'avais prédit...

Oui, même si cette victoire à un goût amer. Vois tu Draco... Il existe un moment où un sorcier prend la peine de s'arrêter et de réfléchir à sa vie et à ses actes. Quand je l'ai fait, il y a plusieurs jours de cela, je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. J'aimerais que tu écoutes attentivement ce que j'ai à dire, je suis sur que d'une façon où d'une autre, tu parviendras à faire passer ces informations à l'extérieur. Tu me promets de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ?

Draco hocha la tête, ronger par une curiosité sans borne.

Bien... Si j'ai décidé de devenir mangemort, ce n'est pas parce que mon père m'y a poussé, ni parce que j'étais sous l'effet d'un imperium, ni même parce que je croyais en cette doctrine stupide sur les sang de bourbe et les modus.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

Non, je suis devenu mangemort pour le pouvoir. Car comme je te l'ai déjà appris, la seule et unique chose qui est importante pour un Malefoy c'est le pouvoir. J'ai épousé ta mère et je l'ai laissé te mettre au monde pour le pouvoir que j'avais sur vous. Il n'y a jamais eut un seul sentiment filial dans mon cœur... Pour dire vrai j'ai toujours été dégoûté par les enfants.

Lucius émis un rire sans joie, essayant de lire les émotions sur le visage fermé de son fils.

Je ne dis pas ça pour te causer du tord. Tu as toujours été un enfant convenable, je veux juste que tu réalises que je suis un individu assez égocentrique et que cela te permette de comprendre mes actions.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable avant que le sorcier ne poursuive son discourt.

La première fois que Voldemort a disparu, je ne me suis pas posé de questions. J'ai tourné la page, rangé ma cape noire et mon masque blanc. Et je suis devenu un sorcier respecté et respectable. Rien ne m'aurait arrêté dans mon avancée. Je dois reconnaître que c'est quelques années furent assez plaisantes. Jusqu'au jour où le Lord est revenu. Amoindri, mais vivant tout de même, j'ai retourné ma cape et mon masque, mon ascension du pouvoir à repris lentement mais sûrement. Et aujourd'hui, je suis devenu ministre de la magie. J'ai atteint mon but, je suis l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde magique Anglais. Tout est bien qui fini bien. Fin de l'histoire...

Le mangemort ferma les yeux, laissant ses mots planés dans la pièce

Sauf que quand la méchante fée est Voldemort, les choses ne se finissent jamais bien. Je sais trop de chose sur la sordide histoire de Tom Elvis Jeudusor pour mériter de rester en vie. Toute les personnes qui en savaient autant que moi ont disparu: comme cet imbécile de Pettigrew.

Le nom fit écho dans l'esprit de Draco qui tentait de donner un sens au propos de son père.

Sauf que moi, j'ai tout prévu. Poursuivi le sorcier imperturbable. Je vais te raconter tout ce que je sais, pour ne pas mourir en vain. Quand Voldemort est revenu à la vie, il s'est retrouvé coincé dans un corps décrépi, avec une magie diminuée et l'obligation de se relier sur Nagini pour survivre. C'est de là qu'est née le projet d'immortalité, basé sur de l'ancienne magie. Il lui a fallu quatre ans pour préparer toutes les potions, réunir les incantations et la magie nécessaire. Un seul obstacle se dressait entre lui et son immortalité...

Potter!

Exactement! Il avait besoin de la mort de son ennemi le plus puissant pour acquérir l'immortalité.

Donc il a organisé la nuit écarlate afin de parvenir à ses fins.

Encore exact. Depuis lors, le seigneur des Ténèbres fait parti du cercle très fermé des immortels. Sauf que...

Lucius fut interrompu par le craquement sinistre du bois fracassé par un sort. Un instant plus tard, la pièce se trouvait envahi des mangemorts. Flottant à quelque centimètre au-dessus du sol, se tenait Voldemort. Les yeux plus ardents que jamais, derrière l'ombre de sa capuche.

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi Malefoy, fit le sorcier d'une vois funeste. Trahir son propre maître... décevant, tu ne vaux pas mieux que tout les autres... Et tellement stupide... tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas que tu avais ensorcelé les miroirs... Quoiqu'il en soit, tu connais le sort réserver au traître. Debout!

Le mangemort à la chevelure dorée obtempéra, les yeux fixes, le menton levé en signe de défi. Mais à l'intérieur, son cœur pleurait. Quelques secondes de plus et il aurait pu donner toutes les informations à son fils... la vérité.

Au lieu de ça, il allait mourir et accorder au mage noir une autre victoire.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres leva la baguette, près à tuer.

Draco, qui juste là était resté immobile agit rapidement. Il se jeta sur son père, lui évitant de justesse de se faire faucher par le sort mortel. Alors que les deux sorciers se trouvaient tous deux au sol. Lucius murmura à l'oreille de son fils:

Le visage, la vérité se cache derrière son capuchon.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, d'un geste souple de la baguette, Voldemort souleva le corps de Draco et l'envoya valser contre l'un des murs. Provoquant le fracas d'une des commodes. Sans se préoccuper des dégâts, le sorcier reporta son attention sur Malefoy senior.

Avada Kedavra.

Le regard rendu trouble par la chute, Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que d'assister à la mort de son père.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en sentant l'intérêt du Lord se reporter sur lui. Toutes traces de calme et de douceur à son égard, qui avaient précédemment existé chez le sorcier avaient disparu. Il se trouvait face à un monstre.

Le jeune sorcier se recroquevilla le plus possible dans son coin, attendant avec crainte la punition qui allait suivre.

Voldemort s'agenouilla dans devant lui, lui pris le visage d'une main avec douceur et fermeté.

Les yeux bleus se trouvèrent en contact avec les rouges, mais le reste du visage restait caché dans la capuche.

Le sorcier siffla d'une vois doucereuse dans l'oreille de son captif.

Ne te mets plus jamais entre moi et une de mes proies, Compris?

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête vigoureusement. Mais rapidement, il ne put plus faire un geste, son esprit embrumé poussa un cri silencieux alors qu'une présence visqueuse et froide s'insinuait dans son cerveau. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que le Seigneur cherchaient à lire dans son esprit.

Sans aucun égard, la présence regardait un peu partout, repoussant violemment toutes ses tentatives de défenses. Ses plus précieux secrets et ses plus grandes hontes se retrouvaient pêle-mêle, mises à nu dans ce qui était jusque là son sanctuaire.

Il du très vite se rendre à l'évidence. La présence était beaucoup plus puissante que lui, elle aurait ce qu'elle voudrait quel que soit la résistance qu'il y mettrait.

Il se roula dons en boule dans une partie reculée de sa conscience, totalement nu et pria les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour que tout s'arrête.

Draco ne réagit pas quand les première gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent de son nez, ni quand Tom le déshabilla pour le mettre dans son lit. Il resta bien à l'abri de sa cachette et n'entendit pas les derniers mots que prononça l'homme en caressant son front:

C'est bien mon tout beau, du calme, tout est fini. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

A suivre...

* * *

Enfin fini! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas, J'espère ne pas m'être trop embrouillé dans le fil de l'histoire? 

Enfin je ne sais pas, je préférais le chapitre d'avant. Celui-ci est beaucoup trop court je trouve... bref...

Pour le prochain chapitre: L'auteur écrira-t-il ce chapitre en moins de trois mois? Sirius et Severus fileront-ils le parfait amour? Les personnages survireront-ils à l'expérience traumatisante qu'est cette fic? Ben pour le savoir il faudrait que j'écrives le prochain chapitre!

Un pitit commentaire?

Le31/01/05


	9. La guerre n'aie pas un jeu

Titre : Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir chapitre précédent

Couple : Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Severus et un début de Voldemort/Draco

Note de l'auteur : Ron est-il vraiment né le 01/03/80 ? C'est juste une question comme ça, parce que je n'en suis pas sur...

Réponse aux Reviews :

Lee-NC-Kass : Hello ! Normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait donner pas mal de réponse aux questions sur Harry et Voldemort. C'est vrai que durant la scène finale, Voldy est assez différent de d'habitude. Mais on peut juste dire qu'il monte une autre facette de sa personnalité. Pour Lucius, j'aime bien aussi le fait qu'il finisse par Trahir son maître. Finalement, il n'est pas si horrible que ça. Et voilà un chapitre poster en moins de deux mois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bizzzz

Zaz : 'lut !Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas grave pour la correction. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bizzzz

Cholera : Salut, alors tu penses savoir qui est sous le capuchon ... Je suis curieuse de savoir à qui tu penses. J'espère que la découverte ne te décevras pas trop. Dans les prochains chapitres, très bientôt . Pour l'instant, bonne lecture.

Sissicho : Voici la suite, pour la réponse à tes questions se ne sara pas dans ce chapitre. Quoique ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre8 : La guerre n'est pas un jeu 

Elle se tenait debout devant lui, le menton levé et les épaules droites. Fière, malgré la simple chemise de nuit en soie fine qui dessinait chaque courbe de son corps ; malgré l'heure matinale à laquelle elle avait été sortie du lit ; malgré le fait que les sorts de protection de sa maison aient été anéantis ; malgré la foule de mangemort qui la dévisageaient et le corps mort de son mari étendu devant elle.

Pas une seule fois elle ne baissa le regard devant lui.

C'était un comportement inattendu, qui inspira un profond respect au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelles que soient les intentions qu'il ait eut en ramenant le corps de Lucius Malefoy à sa femme, il ne la tuerait pas... pas ce soir...

Il voulait juste qu'aucun de ses fidèles n'oublient ce qu'il en coûtait de trahir Voldemort.

Tout était dans la démonstration de sa puissance.

Calmement, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, laissant la sorcière faire face aux autres mangemorts.

Comme convenu, un des mangemorts (son nouveau bras droit) prit la parole :

"Madame Malefoy, votre mari a été condamné pour le crime de haute trahison envers notre Seigneur. Pour cette trahison, la sentence prononcée fut la mort. Nous vous ramenons le corps de votre époux afin qu'il lui soit rendu les honneurs dut à son rang et que vous puissiez l'enterrer avec ses ancêtres..."

Le mangemort regarda brièvement son Seigneur avant de poursuivre.

"Bien sur à cause de cet acte, notre Seigneur a perdu toute confiance en votre famille et vous serez placé sous surveillance jusqu'à pouvoir prouver votre loyauté. Ceci est la volonté de notre Seigneur, qu'il en soit fait selon ses désirs."

Pas une seule fois, durant le discourt du mangemort, Narcissa ne montra un seul signe d'émotion. Elle resta immobile, le visage stoïque, comme figée dans la glace.

"Bellatrix Lestrange..."

"Oui, mon Seigneur ?"

"Vous êtes chargé de la surveillance de Madame Malefoy, ne me décevez pas..."

"Bien mon Seigneur"

Un à un, les mangemorts transplanèrent. Tom fut le dernier à partir, il regarda encore une dernière fois le corps raide de son fidèle serviteur et secoua la tête pour faire sortir le regret qu'il ressentait. De toute façon, cela devait être fait, un jour où l'autre il aurait du se débarrasser de Lucius. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un prétexte comme un autre.

(o)

Lucius aurait adoré cette journée, l'air était légèrement froid mais un doux soleil hivernal réchauffait les membres engourdis des passants. C'était une de ces journées qui annoncent le retour du printemps, des fleurs et des oiseaux.

L'air pur lavait toute la tristesse de l'hiver et rapportait un soupçon de joie. Déjà, sous la neige, on pouvait sentir l'activité de la terre, la magie parcourir le sol pour un nouveau cycle. Demain, la verdure reprendrait sa place.

Oui, Lucius aurait adoré cette journée, pensa Narcissa en observant le fossoyeur accomplir sa tache. Il serait sorti dans le parc, aurait respiré l'air à plein poumon, et en passant près du lac, il aurait observé son reflet avec l'allure d'un homme simplement heureux.

Il n'aurait certainement pas passé la journée enfermé, d'ailleurs le seul fait d'être enterré dans un cercueil d'ébène par une si belle journée lui aurait donné des frissons.

Mais, ce n'était pas comme si Narcissa s'en préoccupait. Si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour blesser encore une fois Lucius avant qu'il ne sorte de sa vie, elle le ferait avec plaisir.

A part, le fossoyeur et la sorcière, il n'y avait personne dans le cimetière, pas un seul sorcier pour regretter Lucius Malefoy : Père indigne, Mari infidèle, homme cruel, et ancien ministre de la magie.

Même la nature tout autour semblait se moquer de l'événement. Adieu Lucius, Adieu... que l'autre monde te soit agréable, que la terre te soit légère au-dessus de la tête. Ne reviens pas nous hanter.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle se tourna pour voir son agresseur. En le reconnaissant, le premier sourire de la journée vint adoucir son visage.

"Remus ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas !"

Le sorcier aux yeux mordorés, lui adressa un sourire.

"Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé affronter ça seule. J'étais caché, pas loin, il fallait d'abord que je vérifie que personne ne te surveille. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais d'être débarrasser de Lucius, que maintenant que tout est fini, je me sens... vide. Je n'ai plus personne..."

Le sorcier attira Narcissa dans une étreinte rassurante.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas seule. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je là ?"

La sorcière eut un léger sourire, avant de reprendre la parole.

"Ne restons pas là, quelqu'un pourrait revoir."

Sans un dernier regard pour l'homme qui avait occupé sa vie pendant près de vingt ans, elle entraîna le sorcier vers un coin à l'abri des regards.

"Comment ce fait-il que tu sois toute seule ? "demanda Lupin," je croyais qu'après tout ça, ils t'auraient mis sur surveillance."

"C'est le cas... Lestrange est chargée de me garder, jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Mais l'enterrement de Lucius n'était pas un évènement suffisamment intéressant pour qu'elle se déplace."

Ils restèrent un moment assis, appréciant simplement le fait d'être ensemble. La brise mélangeait joyeusement les boucles des sorciers.

"Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ?"

Remus tourna un regard interrogatif vers la jeune femme.

"Comment ça ?"

"Oui, faut-il que je quitte le manoir pour rejoindre définitivement votre camp, ou... je ne sais pas moi... Le seul obstacle qui nous empêchait d'être ensemble c'était Lucius alors ?..."

"Tu oublis la guerre, Voldemort, les mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre... Tout est contre nous..."

Narcissa soupira.

"Le mieux serait de ne rien faire pour l'instant et de voir comment évolue la situation avant d'agir. L'Ordre fait face à des moments difficiles et il n'est pas près à accueillir la veuve du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres en son sein."

Ils restèrent un peu plus longuement silencieux, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre avant que la guerre ne les mènent une fois de plus vers des chemins séparés.

(o)

La main gantée s'éleva pour déplacer un des pions, mettant son adversaire dans une position inextricable.

"Echec et mat, "fit Tom avec un léger sourire.

"Oui... encore... "répliqua son adversaire. "C'était déjà ennuyeux à partir de la troisième fois !"

"Tu n'as qu'à reconnaître ma supériorité..."

"Quelle supériorité ? Je suis ton reflet ! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi puissant que toi magiquement, mais je pense tout de même pouvoir te battre au moins une fois aux échecs."

Le sorcier eut un sourire moqueur et plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges de son reflet. Il resta un moment immobile, observant la peau pale, la ligne ferme du menton et le maintien résolu.

"Je préférais encore quand tu passais ton temps à espionner ton prisonnier, au moins cela m'épargnait une plus grande humiliation."

L'expression détendue du reflet disparue quand il reprit la parole.

"Où en est-il de la préparation de la potion ?"

"Ca avance, il manque encore la pierre de Lémure pour que l'on entre dans la phase finale."

"Tout sera près dans les temps ?"

"Tout sera près dans les temps, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à moins de la part d'un maître en potion tel que lui."

"Et vous êtes toujours sur de vouloir faire ça ?"

"Oui"

"Tout les deux ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, c'est moi qui contrôle ! Là où je vais, il ira aussi et j'air pris ma décision depuis longtemps."

Le reflet fit un sourire sinistre sans ajouter de commentaire. D'un geste calme, il repoussa une mèche brune qui lui barrait la vue, avant de scruter son jumeau cherchant à déceler quelque chose dans son expression. Voldemort resta immobile, se contentant de retourner le regard avec la même intensité.

"Je vois, alors tout est pour le mieux ?"

"Tout est pour le mieux, r"épéta Tom l'air déterminé, "pour nous et pour les autres."

Il se leva tout simplement, mettant fin à la conversation.

D'un geste calme, il remis soigneusement en place la capuche qui masquait son expression, se préparant mentalement pour la réunion qui allait avoir lieu.

Il était déjà en retard... Pas que ça aie de l'importance ou qu'il s'inquiétait de la réaction de ses mangemorts.

Cela faisait longtemps que Tom ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de détail, il n'avait pas peur des autres car il n'était jamais seul. Voldemort était toujours à ses côtés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Durant son enfance, sa présence se manifestait sous la forme de l'ami imaginaire qui marchait à ses côtés et le consolait après l'attaque d'autres enfants.

Plus tard, pour son entrée à Poudlard, il était son mentor qui lui apprenait à la magie noire et l'art de se défendre contre tous ceux qui le prenaient pour un simple sang mêlé ou qui insultait sa mère.

Et quand il avait enfin atteint l'âge adulte, Voldemort était devenue une part indissociable de lui, avec les mêmes idéaux qui l'avait toujours soutenu.

Avec cette force en lui, il était persuadé que personne, ni Dumbledore, ni le défunt Harry Potter, ne pouvait le vaincre.

Les plus puissants mangemorts étaient réunis dans la salle principale du manoir Jeudusor attendant leur maître. L'atmosphère était tendue parmi les sorciers, et malgré les masques blancs qui couvraient une partie de leur visage, aucun ne parvenait à cacher leur nervosité.

Ils étaient dix, chacun venant des plus pures et plus puissantes familles d'Angleterre. En temps normal, leur position leurs assurait la sauvegarde de leurs vie et de celle de leurs proches. Mais depuis la mort de Lucius Malefoy, rien n'était vraiment certains. Surtout que personne n'était au courant de la raison de cette réunion ou des plans du Lord Noir.

Seul Lucille Picaro, l'actuelle favorite du maître semblait être à son aise. Cette demi-sang, dont la puissance et la richesse n'égalaient pas celle du plus faible d'entre eux, se pavanait comme une reine, prenant un malin plaisir à les rabaisser.

Derrière le masque, on pouvait voir deux yeux bruns qui brillaient de malice et l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur qui jouait sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Chaque sorcier repris sa place à la vue du maître, le cœur battant, les mains moites.

Voldemort traversa lentement la salle, les pieds flottant à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol, le visage caché. Sans perdre de temps, il s'installa sur le siège qui lui était réservé.

Dans un geste né de l'habitude, les mangemorts découvrir leurs visages devant le maître.

Voldemort cloua chacun de ses suivants d'un regard troublant avant de prendre la parole.

"Picaro Rapport."

L'interpellée se leva gracieusement.

"J'ai rencontré mon contact, il y quelques jours de cela. Tout s'est passé selon le plan, Je connais l'emplacement de la pierre."

Le mage noir hocha calmement la tête, tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu. Picaro avait fait croire à son contact que les mangemorts connaissaient l'emplacement de la pierre et ensemble, ils avaient mis en place un stratagème qui consistait à faire croire au déplacement de la pierre. Le seul problème pour les membres de l'Ordre était le fait que nul ne se doutait du fait que Lucille était un mangemort actif et qu'en lui faisant confiance, ils lui prodiguaient des informations capitales.

"Parfait ! Goyle, Lestrange réunissez tous vos hommes et préparer vous à lancer une attaque sur un des bases de L'Ordre. Picaro, je te charge de récupérer la pierre, tu expliqueras aux autres le plan en détail."

Sans un mot de plus, le Lord Noir s'éclipsa, laissant les mangemorts se préparer.

(o)

En se réveillant ce matin là, Narcissa Malefoy avait une drôle d'impression, comme un pincement aux creux de l'estomac qu'aucune potion n'arriva à faire disparaître.

Elle se prépara pourtant avec calme, choisi sa tenue avec le plus grand soin et se maquilla lentement. Elle effectua ses gestes machinalement en espérant faire disparaître le malaise.

Lorsqu'à neuf heures précises elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le pincement s'était transformé en une douleur diffuse qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Incapable d'absorber la moindre nourriture, elle s'installa dans son bureau, essayant de se calmer en s'absorbant dans des taches insignifiantes.

Mais plus tard, tout son corps était tendu et elle se trouvait incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. C'était comme si un danger planait au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'elle en ait conscience et que chaque fibre de son corps tentait de l'en avertir.

Pour être plus tranquille, la sorcière décida d'appeler un de ses elfes de maisons.

"Gastbi"

La petite créature chétive apparue dans un pop sonore.

"Oui maîtresse, maîtresse ?"

"Est-ce que Beatrix a quitté le château aujourd'hui ou hier soir ?"

"Oui Narcissa Malefoy, madame. Gastbi a tout vu, Gastbi peut tout raconter maîtresse, madame."

"Eh, bien vas-y... Je t'écoute..."

"Beatrix, madame partie hier, tard, tard le soir avec une grande cape noire. Rentrée tôt le matin."

"Elle est rentrée seule ?"

"Oh, non madame Narcissa madame. Il y en avait d'autre, beaucoup... Gastbi pas aimer, méchant..."

Sans écouter le reste des paroles de son elfe, la maître de maison quitta les lieux, un fantôme de sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Si les mangemorts avaient décidé de tenir une réunion dans son salon, il n'y avait pas de problème pour qu'elle les espionne comme elle le faisait avec Lucius.

Au détour d'un couloir, la sorcière s'arrêta devant un tableau de peinture florale et d'une voix douce, elle murmura le mot de place.

Le tableau s'écarta, découvrant un petit cabinet au confort spartiate. Le mur du fond communiquait avec le salon, ainsi la sorcière serait peut-être incapable d'apercevoir ce qui se préparait, mais elle pouvait tout entendre.

Quand plus d'une heure plus tard, la réunion pris fin, Narcissa se trouva incapable de faire un geste pendant plusieurs minutes, choquée par tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : il fallait prévenir Remus.

Lentement, elle quitta sa cachette et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle marchait d'un pas mesurée, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa respiration pour que nul ne puisse deviner son trouble.

Finalement, la sorcière arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Plus que quelques pas et elle serait à l'extérieur.

"Où comptes-tu aller Narcissa ? "demanda une vois venimeuse dans le dos de la jeune femme.

La sorcière aux boucles blondes, se figea, le cœur battant. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Beatrix Lestrange. Les deux sorcières restèrent un moment à se mesurer du regard, avant que la brune ne prenne la parole.

"Tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser partir maintenant que tu sais tout ?"

Narcissa grimaça, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Comment Lestrange pouvait être au courant de son espionnage et surtout, comment allait-elle faire pour se sortir de cette situation en vie.

"Tu as peut-être tes elfes de maison pour m'épier, mais j'ai moi aussi mes propres moyens pour te surveiller."

Narcissa n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que l'autre disait. Elle analysait rapidement la situation, si seulement elle pouvait distraire son opposante pendant quelque secondes, elle pourrait alors sortir sa baguette et sans débarrasser. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit :

"Gastbi, "s'exclama la sorcière.

L'elfe de maison apparu dans un pop sonore à quelques pas derrière Beatrix. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour jauger le nouveau venu. En apercevant l'elfe, elle parut surprise, comment un simple Elfe de maison pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité pour Narcissa. Néanmoins, pour plus de sécurité, elle le tua et repris sa position initiale pour retrouver la baguette de Malefoy près de sa tempe.

La sorcière blonde avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour la mettre en joue.

Les yeux bleus clair affrontèrent ceux plus foncés avec un petit sourire de victoire.

"Un seul geste et tu es morte compris ?"

"Compris."

Narcissa retira la baguette des mains de la brune et la brisa. Puis sans quitter des yeux la sorcière elle lança :

"Petrificus Totalus"

Sans un regard dernier regard, elle quitta le manoir, espérant que ce n'était pas trop tard.

(o)

Si Dumbledore était étonné de voir débarqué dans son bureau Remus Lupin et Narcissa Malefoy, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'accueillir les deux sorciers avec son sourire habituel et une corbeille de sucrerie.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Remus ne commence à tout expliquer d'une voix calme.

"Euh... Pour que vous compreniez ce qui nous amène ici, il faudrait que je commence par le début. Narcissa et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de six ans et jusque ici nous avons gardé notre relation secrète... Il n'y a que Draco qui soie au courant... Et Harry aussi savait... Jusqu'à présent, Narcissa a été mon contact parmi les mangemorts. Elle me tenait au courant des actions des mangemorts ou de tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre de son mari... Si je vous raconte cela c'est pour que vous compreniez que j'ai totalement confiance en elle."

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha doucement la tête faisant signe au sorcier de poursuivre.

"Depuis la mort de Lucius, Narcissa a été placé sous la surveillance de Béatrix Lestrange. C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu apprendre que les mangemorts planifiaient une attaque sur Le Mens, là où la pierre de Lémure était gardée. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi attaquer là-bas alors que la pierre n'y est plus."

Le vieux sorcier resta uns instant immobile. Son sourire n'avait pas diminué, mais dans sa tête se déroulait une tornade d'émotion. Des années de guerre lui avaient appris assez en stratégie pour qu'il se mette à envisager toutes les solutions possibles sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était peu probable que Narcissa Malefoy mente en disant avoir entendue parler d'une attaque avenir. Même si elle était la femme de Lucius, elle avait assez de discernement pour ne pas suivre aveuglément les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqués et se mettre au servie de la lumière.

Mais dans ce cas cela signifiait que Voldemort connaissait la cachette de la pierre, donc qu'on le lui avait dit... et le seul à part lui à être dans le secret était Blaise Zabini, donc...

Repoussant toutes ces pensées sombres, le sorcier se recentra sur le problème du moment. Rapidement, il expliqua à Remus que la pierre était toujours cachée dans le cottage écossais et gardée par une dizaine d'Aurors.

"Malgré vos avertissements je doute que nous puissions agir à temps. Remus, j'aimerais que vous alliez au cottage prévenir les aurors de se préparer à une attaque. Narcissa restera avec moi pendant que j'essaierais de contacter autant de membre de l'Ordre que possible."

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche prête à protester. Elle se doutait bien qui si Dumbledore voulait conserver sa présence à ses côtés, c'était pour être sur qu'elle ne les trahirait pas. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le vieil homme poursuivit.

"J'ai l'intention d'employer chacun de vous aux mieux de ses capacités. Et Sans vouloir vous vexer Narcissa, vous nous serez plus utile derrière ce bureau qu'au combat."

Un instant plus tard, Remus était parti.

Le directeur de Poudlard expliqua rapidement à Narcissa comment envoyer un signal d'appel d'urgence à chaque sorcier de l'Ordre, qui les avertiraient du lieu de l'attaque.

Dumbledore resta un instant pensif, les yeux dérivants sur les tableaux qui ornaient les murs de son bureau. Son regard s'arrêta sur le tableau d'un sorcier efflanqué dont les yeux charbons faisaient ressortir la pale complexion. D'après l'étiquette, il s'agissait d'Edouard Elven, l'un des plus célèbres alchimistes du XVII ème siècles, tristement célèbre pour avoir pratiquement détruit l'école de sorcier durant son investiture.

"Bonsoir Edouard, "fit le directeur avec un petit sourire." Comment allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes plus gêner par les courants d'air j'espère ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne vous aie pas entendu vous plaindre."

"Comme si cela vous intéressait ! Votre temps est trop précieux pour que vous vous préoccupiez des ravages que le froid et l'humidité cause à mes couleurs !" S'exclama la peinture indignée.

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice. Ils arrivaient exactement où il voulait.

"Les événements actuels ne permettent pas que je m'occupe de tous cela."

"C'est-ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est pour cela que vous êtes venus me parler."

"Touché ! Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un autre tableau de vous dans Poudlard ? Il garde l'entrée de l'appartement du Professeur de potion n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui..."

"J'aimerais que vous alliez rendre visite à votre double, pour avertir Severus que j'ai besoin de ses potions le plus rapidement possible au Mens. Et si Sirius se trouve avec lui, il doit lui aussi se rendre au cottage."

"Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange..."

"Le plaisir de rendre service..."

"Ne me faîtes pas rire Dumbledore..."

"Un petit ravalement de façade, alors ?"

"Maintenant, nous parlons la même langue."

(o)

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de dire ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il se souvienne d'où il était : Poudlard, chez Severus.

Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à travailler sur des potions de soins selon le désir de Dumbledore. Quand finalement, vers six heures, ils avaient remplis la dernière fiole. La seule chose que les deux sorciers avaient été capables de faire c'était de s'écrouler sur le canapé. D'ailleurs, Severus était toujours endormi la tête au creux de son épaule.

'Bang, Bang', le bruit avait repris.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Sirius parti en direction de la source du trouble.

"Ah ! J'allais finir par croire qu'il n'y avait personne !"

Le sorcier resta abasourdi devant le tableau de l'alchimiste.

"Arrêtes de me regarder avec cet air stupide, tu me fais perdre mon temps !"

"Parce qu'à part garder les portes, vous avez une autre activité." répondit le sorcier

L'alchimiste fit une grimace offusquée.

"Je ne suis pas que gardien... Je suis les yeux de Dumbledore."

"Ah ?..."

"D'ailleurs, il m'a chargé d'un message très important, "poursuivi le sorcier avec fierté.

"Et ?"

"Severus doit se rendre immédiatement aux Mens avec les potions qu'il a préparé. Vous aussi d'ailleurs vous êtes attendu là-bas..."

Le brun fronça les sourcils étonnés.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne fais pas facteur, moi ! Il y a une attaque prévue là-bas. Et au lieu de discutailler vous feriez mieux de vous tenir prêt."

Sans se préoccuper de son interlocuteur, le personnage déserta son cadre.

Encore choqué par la nouvelle, Sirius retourna dans le salon. Il réveilla l'autre sorcier en le secouant doucement.

Le sorcier cligna un instant des yeux pour tenter de chasser les derniers fragments de sommeil.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Une attaque, le Mens, ils ont besoins de nous."

Severus ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers son bureau pour se préparer.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient aux portes de Poudlard. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, le professeur retint son ami par la manche.

"Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir vivant, sinon je te ressusciterais pour le simple plaisir de te le faire regretter !"

Sirius sourit doucement à l'une des rares marques d'affections qu'il recevait de l'autre sorcier.

"Le sentiment est réciproque"

(o)

Remus observa l'assemblé de sorcier qui devait tenir le siège en attendant l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Parmi eux se trouvaient six Aurors dont la rousse Ginny Weasley, quatre membres de l'ancien gouvernement du ministère de la magie et deux professeurs de Poudlard. Tous aguerris à ce type de combat, mais en ne sachant pas combien de mangemorts allaient se présenter, des renforts seraient les bien venu.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, attendant patiemment la suite des événements dans un silence tendu. Certains repassaient dans leurs têtes les sorts les plus puissants qu'ils connaissaient tandis que d'autres se contenter de savourer leurs souvenirs les plus heureux en espérant que ce ne serait pas les derniers.

Soudain chaque sorcier sursauta à la secousse qui ébranla le bâtiment. Sans un mot tous prirent les positions, les précédentes pensées oubliées pour se concentrer uniquement sur la tache qui leurs incombaient.

Cinq sorciers prirent positions à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans le but de consolider la sphère de protection contre les attaques des mangemorts, alors que les autres se plaçaient aux fenêtres prêt à abattre les mangemorts qui réussiraient à passer la barrière.

Remus faisait parti des sorciers de l'extérieur avec quatre des Aurors. Derrière la barrière, les mangemorts se tinrent un instant immobile comme si la première attaque n'avait été qu'un coup de semonce. La tension montait dans les deux camps, chacun attendant un mouvement de l'autre pour agir.

Levant le bras en l'air, une des capes noires fit signe à ses hommes d'attaquer.

Première rafale de sort, les mangemorts attaquèrent tous ensemble avec les plus puissants sort qu'ils connaissaient. Les membres de l'Ordre se tendirent, prêt à réparer la moindre brèche, mais rien ne se passa. La barrière se tenait toujours entre les deux clans, inébranlable.

La tension augmenta d'un cran, le chef des mangemorts leva de nouveau le bras. Nouvelle rafale de sort avec la même efficacité que la précédente.

La situation resta inchangée pendant une autre demi-heure avant que l'un des Aurors embusqué près de la porte d'entrée ne remarque la faille dans le mur de protection. C'était un trou pas plus grand qu'un gallion, mais qui s'élargissait à vu d'œil.

"Consolidare, "s'exclama le sorcier, pointant sa baguette en direction de la brèche.

Le mur se referma lentement, mais le trou se réapparu peu à peu sous le coup des mangemorts. Malgré l'aide de deux autres Aurors, la brèche continua à s'agrandir.

Un peu plus loin, ils entendirent jurer Ginny Weasley alors qu'une autre faille apparaissait. Bientôt, le mur de protection se craquela de toute part et les membres de l'Ordre durent se retirer à l'intérieur du cottage.

Les sorciers leurs adressèrent à peine un bref regard avant de retourner leur attention à la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

Le mur de protection avait tenu à peine assez longtemps pour permettre la retraite, des cinq hommes. A près une nouvelle rafale de sort le mur s'était écoulé dans un bruit de verre brisé alors que de multitude de particule irisée vinrent se déposer sur le sol et les combattants extérieurs. Lentement, le jardin s'emplit d'un flot de cap sombre, baguette levée, le pas conquérant.

Dawn Weather fut le premier à tirer sur les assaillants, lançant le début de la véritable bataille. Pour l'instant les membres de l'Ordre étaient en relative sécurité dans le cottage, grâce à un autre mur de protection qui entourait le bâtiment sans les empêcher d'attaquer. La question était plutôt combien de temps ils allaient pouvoir tenir avant l'arrivé des secours.

Les sorts fusaient de toute part. Mais si ceux dans mangemorts s'écrasaient contre les murs de pierre sans faire de dommage, ce n'était pas le cas pour ceux des autres sorciers. Pourtant, malgré cela, il devint rapidement évident que les mangemorts prenaient le dessus. Pour chaque sorcier noir qui s'écroulait au sol, deux prenaient sa place.

Rapidement la fatigue se fit sentir. Ils se trouvèrent tous les muscles tendus, les épaules engourdis incapables de soutenir le poids de leurs têtes durant une seconde supplémentaire. Néanmoins aucun n'abandonna. Remus se contenta d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait de son front et lui cachait la vue tout en continuant à attaquer. Les Aurors plus habitués par ce type de combat, dissimulaient mieux leurs fatigues. Même Dawn, plus habitué au travail de bureau en tant qu'ancien secrétaire du ministre de la magie, ne baissa pas les bras.

Une rafale de sort plus puissante que les autres ébranla la maison, causant la fissure des murs. Puis, tout sembla s'accélérer. La chute du mur de protection, la porte s'ouvrant violement et les premiers mangemorts qui pénétraient dans le Mens. Dawn fut la premier à s'écrouler, suivi de près par deux autres sorciers. Tout cela ne stoppa pas les membres de l'Ordre dans leur tentative de stopper l'avancement des sorciers noirs. Mais ils savaient tous qu'il leur faudrait un miracle pour survivre.

"Tous à l'étage ! "s'exclama une petite sorcière blonde. Nous pourrons tenter de les contenir de là.

Ginny suivit l'Ordre et dirigea vers les escaliers. Tout autour d'elle, les pièces et les visages s'embrouillaient sans qu'elle ni prête attention. Tout son esprit concentrer vers son nouveau but. Elle ne ralentit pas en voyant un de ses compagnons s'écrouler face contre terre, ni quand une des capes se dressa entre elle et sa porte de salut. Elle l'envoya juste valser d'un mouvement de baguette sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour voir les effets de son sort. La rousse poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant à destination. Des onze sorciers du début de l'attaque, il n'en resta plus que trois ce qui était un miracle vu le nombre de mangemort qu'ils avaient à combattre.

Alors qu'ils allaient barricadés la porte qui séparait le hall des étages, Remus se glissa dans l'ouverture et leur offrit un sourire fatigué. Ils leurs fallut plusieurs minutes pour bloquer la porte avec des sorts suffisamment puissant.

Quand ceci fut fait, il y eut un court silence ou chacun en profita pour restaurer ses forces avant que la petite sorcière ne prenne la parole.

"Combien ?"

"Plus de vingt à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les autres sont restés à l'extérieur... Certainement pour accueillir nos renforts."

La sorcière hocha la tête et prit rapidement la tête des opérations.

"Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Ginny et Justin allez monter à l'étage pour protéger la pierre, tendis que Remus et moi allons rester à la porte. Il faut tenir le plus longtemps possible en espérant que les mangemorts ne découvrent pas notre cachette et que les renforts arrive à temps."

A l'extérieur du cottage, la scène était totalement différente. Eclairé par le doux soleil de fin d'après-midi, les deux forces de la guerre se faisaient face. Les mangemorts cape noir et masque blanc formaient une masse compacte de sorcier indissociable les uns des autres, alors que leurs opposants portaient encore leurs habits journaliers : l'appel de l'Ordre les ayant tirés de leurs activités.

Debout à quelques mètres de ses alliés, Dumbledore semblait plus puissant que jamais. Si à cause de la nuit écarlate, certains avaient pu oublier que l'homme était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque, en voyant ses yeux brûler d'une fièvre combattante et en l'observant repousser toutes les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante, ils étaient tous contraints de l'admirer.

Positionner à quelque pas derrière le directeur de Poudlard, Sirius attendait patiemment le signal d'attaque, sentant l'adrénaline montée peu à peu dans ses veines. L'armée de Dumbledore n'était composée que d'une trentaine de sorcier, alors que de l'autre côté ils paraissaient tellement plus nombreux. Rependre le cottage semblait impossible, pourtant ils allaient le faire. Dumbledore et d'autre sorcier détournerait l'attention des mangemorts tandis que d'autre s'infiltrerait dans le bâtiment.

Levant la baguette en direction de l'ennemi, Dumbledore s'exclama d'une voix forte :

"Expuro"

L'effet fut pétrifiant. Les sorciers se retrouvèrent soulever par une puissante rafale de vent qui les envoya atterrir bien plus loin, dans un amas de corps blessés. Pour les membres de l'Ordre c'était le signal d'attaque. Sirius relâcha la main de Severus qu'il avait agrippé dans la tension du moment et s'élança dans la bataille avec un cri guttural.

Il fallut du temps aux mangemorts pour se remettre de l'attaque de Dumbledore et se préparer à faire face à cette vague d'assaillant. Pour l'animagus, l'objectif était de pénétrer le cottage. Il avançait le plus rapidement possible en évitant les attaques ou en jetant des sorts défensif mineurs. En jetant un regard derrière son épaule, il s'aperçut que Severus ne le suivait plus, mais poursuivit néanmoins vers sa destination en espérant que rien n'était arrivé au sorcier. Alors qu'il poursuivait son trajet vers le Mens, il se trouva projeté au sol par un sort puissant, le corps totalement immobilisé, incapable de se défendre. Parmi tous les bruits de bataille qui se déroulait autour de lui, la seule chose que le sorcier était capable de distinguer était le claquement des semelles de son assaillant alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'achever. Prenant une longue expiration, Sirius se prépara au pire et serra les paupières en entendant le sort se préparant à la douleur.

"Avada Kedavra"

Le sorcier attendit un instant, mais rien ne vint. Pas de douleur atroce, pas de grande lumière blanche, rien... Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver plonger dans le regard insouciant de Blaise Zabini. Calmement, le jeune homme repoussa une des mèches brunes qui lui cachaient la vue et demanda sur un ton léger, la voix assez forte pour couvrir les bruits environnants :

"Besoin d'aide ?"

Sirius se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard noir étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre autrement. Il poussa tout de même un soupire de soulagement en se sentant libéré du sort et hocha la tête en direction de son sauveur en guise de remerciement. Sans un mot de plus, ils poursuivirent leurs routes, chaque pas les rapprochant du but.

Blaise jeta un regard désorienté à ce qui l'entourait, la seconde précédente il se trouvait avec Sirius combattant côte à côte dans le Hall du Mens et un instant plus tard il était seul. Il secoua la tête espérant que l'homme allait bien et continua son chemin. L'intérieur du cottage se trouvait dans un désordre incroyable de meuble brisé et de corps estropié. Un peu partout des groupes de sorciers s'affrontaient avec férocité, magie noire contre magie blanche. Dans le salon, l'ancien Serpentard aperçu un sorcier encorné dans un coin par plusieurs mangemorts et accouru pour lui porter secours. A deux ils se débarrassèrent de plut part des sorciers noirs, mais un d'entre eux le temps de contre-attaquer. Pointant sa baguette vers le ventre de Zabini, il hurla :

"Avada Kedavra"

Le sort n'atteint jamais le sorcier ; quelque chose s'était placée entre l'attaquant et sa victime lui sauvant la vie au péril de la sienne. Aucun des sorciers ne fut capable de faire un, alors que d'un seul geste ce qui avait sauvé Blaise se jeta avec force sur le mage noir, le tuant à main nue. Les deux sorciers reculèrent de peur à la vue de la chose par crainte de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire. Mais quand elle retourna son attention vers eux, le sorcier brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Nagalh ?"

Le vampire tourna son visage maculé de sang vers lui, le regard inquisiteur à la recherche de la moindre blessure qui aurait pu leur être infligée. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur ses mains ensanglantées et commença à les lécher consciencieusement.

"Que faîtes vous là ?"

Le mort vivant le cloua du regard.

"J'ai répondu à l'appel."

Blaise haussa les sourcils, mais abandonna le sujet en voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'attention du Vampire. Se souvenant de la présence de l'autre sorcier dans la pièce, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui fit signe de quitter la pièce. Puis le Serpentard observa lui aussi la créature à la recherche de lésion, après tout, il avait été frappé par le plus dangereux des impardonnables.

"Votre ventre... "murmura Blaise choqué par la blessure béante qui s'y trouvait.

Le vampire examina la plaie et répliqua ironiquement :

"Je survivrais..."

Depuis que la porte permettant l'accès aux étages avaient été ouvertes, Lucille attendait le moment parfait pour se glisser entre les combattants et atteindre la pierre. Quand l'opportunité se présenta, elle n'hésita pas. Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers, repoussant sans ménagement le corps d'une sorcière qui lui barrait le chemin, arrachant au passage des mèches dorées.

A l'étage, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, chaque sorcier bien trop pris dans le combat pour prêter lui attention. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver la pièce ou était garder la pierre de Lémure : derrière la seule porte fermée de tout l'étage. Elle parvint à s'y faufiler discrètement, non s'en avoir à jeter des sorts un peu partout autour d'elle.

Pourtant, en ouvrant la porte, la sorcière comprit que sa chance l'avait quittée. L'Ordre n'avait pas été assez stupide pour laisser la pierre sans surveillance. Devant elle se trouvait deux sorciers aux visages déterminés, qui pointèrent leurs baguettes sur elle avant même qu'elle eut le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce : certainement des Aurors...

La fille, dont les cheveux roux pendaient de façon désordonnés autour de son visage, fut la première attaquer.

"Expilliarmus !"

"Protego"

"Stupefix ! "s'exclame le jeune homme

Lucille répliqua avec un autre protego. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les sorts se succédèrent à vive allure sans qu'aucun des sorciers ne prennent le dessus. La petite rousse mal coiffée et le garçon à l'air stupide, se relevaient à l'attaque en espérant certainement exténuer Picaro. Mais elle était plus puissante que ça.

Finalement, la sorcière parvint à comprendre leur plan. Tout en détournant son attention, ils se déplaçaient lentement de façon à la cerner. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas compris ça assez tôt et se retrouvaient maintenant pris en sandwich entre les deux.

Le garçon lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux, en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Apparemment, il ne savait rien des mangemorts et de leurs ruses. Le jour où la favorite du grand Lord se laisserait attraper par un stupide adolescent n'était pas encore né. D'un mouvement vif, elle sortit un flacon de sa poche et le laissa s'écraser au sol.

Quand le liquide commença à se répandre sur le sol, un fort effluve sucré commença à se répandre dans la pièce. Le sourire disparut des lèvres du petit garçon, alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui le prenait par surprise. Profitant de l'inattention des ses opposants, Lucille posa un mouchoir sur son nez pour éviter de succomber au effets de la potion.

L'effet de cette potion du sommeil était instantané, un instant plus tard, les deux Aurors étaient profondément endormis sur le sol de la pièce : Mission accomplie, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la pierre. Tirant flacon d'une de ses poches, la sorcière ingurgita son contenu pour être certaine que la potion de sommeil n'aurait pas d'emprise sur elle.

Puis, plantant fermement ses pieds au sol, elle s'écria :

"Accio Pierre de Lémure"

Rien ne se passa.

La sorcière fronça ses sourcils soigneusement épilés et demanda aux corps étendu au sol :

"Bon... Où avez-vous donc bien pu mettre ce fichu caillou ?" Racontez-moi tout.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête de recevoir une réponse, elle se mit à inspecter méticuleusement la pièce, n'épargnant pas le moindre recoin : sans aucun résultat. Elle s'assit sur le coin du bureau pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et tenter de deviner où ses stupides sorciers avaient pu cacher la pierre. Une fois de plus les yeux bruns se posèrent sur les Aurors étendus et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres pâles.

Passant la baguette le long du tissu doublé de la robe des Aurors, Lucille finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une petite poche, cachée par magie dans la fabrique du tissu. Avec un petit cri victorieux, elle en retira la pierre qu'elle mit immédiatement en lieu sur.

"Parfait... Parfait, mes petits préparez vous pour un grand voyage."

L'espagnole sortit un portkey de sa poche, enroula les doigts des endormis autour de la clé et pointant sa baguette vers l'objet, elle murmura :

"Manoir Jeudusor..."

(o)

Sirius passa une main rageuse dans ses boucles désordonnées, soudainement, en plein milieu de la bataille, les mangemorts avaient tous tranplanés, comme s'ils répondaient à un signal interne. Bien sur cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ils avaient la pierre.

Cette nouvelle laissait lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Bien sur, l'Ordre avait conne d'autre défaite. Mais en voyant les corps emmêlés sur le sol, en se souvenant de la formidable énergie déployée pour vaincre ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir la colère montée. Tout ça à cause d'un traître, encore. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il s'approcha de Dumbledore pour lui faire son rapport.

"Combien ?"

"Dix morts, toutes allégeances confondues."

"Et les blessées ?"

"Plus, beaucoup plus. Une dizaine chez les mangemorts, ceux qui pouvaient encore s'enfuir l'ont fait. De notre côté, c'est pratiquement la même chose bien que je ne connaisse pas le chiffre exact."

"Disparu ?"

"Je ne sais pas pour l'instant."

Le vieux sorcier hocha simplement la tête et sembla partir dans ses songes, signe que la conversation était finie.

Sirius se mit à la recherche du professeur de potion, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de la bataille, et bien qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la liste des morts, il préférait vérifier par lui-même que tout allait bien.

Il le trouva dans le hall, agenouillé devant un blesser. Les gestes du brun étaient précis et sur, comme s'il accomplissait ses taches tout les jours. Le Gryffondor sourit doucement, il oubliait souvent que Severus avait fait des études de médecine avant de devenir Professeur à Poudlard. Une rapide inspection du Serpentard, lui apprit qu'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé.

"Qui est-ce ?"

Severus sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

"Dawn Weather."

Reportant son attention sur son patient, il lui fit boire une potion de couleur pourpre avant de s'adresser à un groupe de sorcier.

"Celui est stabilisé, vous pouvez le déplacer."

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers un autre patient. Sirius le laissa à sa tache et chercha des sorciers qui pourraient avoir besoin de son aide.

Dès que la bataille avait pris fin, Blaise était parti à la recherche du vampire, ne pouvant pas se sortir de l'esprit la blessure béante dont souffrait la créature. Il le trouva à l'étage, dans une des chambres. Il était installé sur un des fauteuils, les yeux clos et l'expression sereine, bien que la blessure ne soit pas refermée.

"Je pensais que les vampires guérissaient plus rapidement," réfléchit le sorcier à voix haute

"Normalement oui, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle type de blessure."

Nagalh avait toujours les yeux clos, mais ne semblait pas surpris de sa présence.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Si je peux faire quelque chose en échange, se serait avec plaisir."

Blaise cligna des yeux, il n'avait jamais vu quand la créature s'était déplacée pour se retrouver face à lui. Il se trouvât scruté par des yeux curieux, qui tentait de déchiffrer ses pensées. Soudain, le vampire se pencha vers son cou, Blaise se tendit d'anticipation en attendant le prochain mouvement. La bouche du vampire de posa sur sa peau et le sorcier se pétrifia avant de comprendre. Du sang humain, pourrait aider le vampire à recouvrir plus rapidement. Détendu, il pencha un plus la tête, découvrant son cou, en guise d'accord.

Il laissa échapper une plainte en sentant les dents blanches se planter dans son cou, mais resta immobile. La sensation d'inconfort resta pendant plusieurs étrange seconde, avant qu'il ne sente mieux.

Peu à peu, il senti plus léger. Tout en ayant conscience de ne pas quitter la terre ferme, il sentait une partie de lui devenir légère, légère, et s'envoler tout doucement. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur grandissait dans son estomac, pour se répandre dans ses veines. Inconsciemment, il s'approcha un peu plus du corps chaud contre le sien et ferma les yeux. C'était étonnant, toutes ses sensations étaient amplifiées, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le monde qui l'entourait et pouvait même senti la magie qu'émettait le corps de son compagnon, où celle qui parcourait le lieu. En même temps, il sentait le sang battre entre ses tempes, et la pression augmenter à son cerveau. La douleur devint diffuse, sans pour autant altérer le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Pourtant la partie de son esprit qui était encore consciente comprenait que ça ne pouvait durer.

S'il continuer à partir comme ça, il finirait par ne pas pouvoir revenir. Il commença à pleurer doucement contre le torse de Nagalh, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et soudain, tout devint noir...

Lorsque Blaise se réveilla, il lui fallut quelque temps pour être de nouveau capable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. La douce chaleur avait fait place avec un mal de crâne abominable, comme s'il s'était pris la plus grosse cuite de sa vie. Il senti une main, passer dans ses boucles noires et le malaise disparu peu à peu.

Le Serpentard compris que le vampire était toujours là et qu'apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vidé de son sang. D'ailleurs, il était confortablement, installé sur les genoux de la créature, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Blaise ne se décide à bouger. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux sombres aux reflets rubis.

Le moment fut briser, quand Nagalh se tendit, les oreilles aux aguets. Quelqu'un approchait et même si le pas était léger, il pouvait deviner la puissance magique qui parcourait ses veines. Avec précaution, il aida l'éphémère à se lever et après s'être assurer qu'il tiendrait debout s'éloigna doucement de lui.

Si Dumbledore était étonné de voire un Vampire au Mens, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de le saluer poliment et s'adressa à Zabini :

"Il y a une réunion à Poudlard, au sujet de l'attaque. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tous que vous nous y rejoignez."

Blaise hocha la tête, il se tourna vers le vampire auquel il lança un sourire incertain avant de suivre le vieux Directeur.

Ils étaient six à être réunis dans le bureau directorial, pour cette réunion particulière. Il y avait tout évidemment Dumbledore qui présidait la séance l'air serein. A ses côtés, élégante et fier se tenait le Professeur McGonagall. Installé de l'autre côté du Bureau, il y avait Kingsley, Lupin, Zabini et Malefoy.

Le silence qui s'était installé à l'arriver du Serpentard, était plein d'accusation. Tous les sorciers étaient maintenant au courant du plan, qui avait causé leur perte. Et il ne faisait pas de doute dans l'esprit de chacun, que Zabini était la cause de tout cela. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore devait se faire trop vieux, s'il commençait à faire confiance à un ex-Serpentard.

De son côté, Blaise restait calme, exactement comme s'il prenait le thé avec de vieux amis. Il était parfaitement conscient que sa situation était loin d'être sans danger. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Comme tous les autre sorciers, il avait été surpris par la nouvelle de l'attaque du Mens. Mais il pouvait comprendre, les suspicions des membres de l'Ordre. Il n'était que deux à connaître le plan et comme il semblait très improbable que le traître soit Dumbledore, les soupçons se portaient automatiquement sur lui.

Le directeur de Poudlard pris la parole :

"Avant de commencer cette réunion, je voudrais tout d'abord vous demander d'accueillir chaleureusement Narcissa Malefoy. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons été informé de l'attaque sur le Mens, ce qui a permis d'éviter de plus grand dommage. Son acte, l'a mis en danger auprès des Mangemorts et c'est pour cela qu'à partir de maintenant, elle restera ici sous notre protection."

L'ensemble des sorciers hocha la tête.

"Bien, poursuivons... Comme vous le savez, l'attaque du Mens à priver l'Ordre d'une de ses plus grandes ressources contre Voldemort. Le fait qu'il soit en possession de la pierre et surtout de deux de nos meilleurs Aurors se relèvent fâcheux. C'est pour cela que je vous ais tous réunis. Pour tirer ce problème au clair et qu'ensemble nous puissions réussir à trouver une solution."

Bien que le ton soit diplomatique, le Serpentard ne manqua pas à saisir le sens caché derrière les mots.

"Monsieur Zabini, serait-il possible que par mégarde vous ayez laissé échapper la moindre bride d'information à qui que se soit ? Même un autre membre de l'Ordre ?"

"Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne."

"Donc vous reconnaissez que c'est vous êtes le traître qui avez donnez ses informations aux Mangemorts ?" Intervint Kingsley.

"Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le plan à pu être révéler. Normalement, tout monde aurait du penser que la pierre était à Grimmaud Place, et l'attaqua du Mens n'aurait jamais du avoir lieux. Mais je ne suis pour rien dans cette bavure."

L'Auror fronça les sourcils. L'attitude flegmatique de Zabini commençait à l'agacer, Ginny et Justin avait disparu et ce gamin osait classer tout cela comme une simple bavure.

"Que vous le reconnaissiez ou pas, les faits sont là... Le Mens a été attaqué, la pierre a disparu ! Par Merlin, Zabini, il y a eut des morts !"

"Mais vous savez déjà que je suis coupable... Pourquoi me fatiguer à prouver le contraire."

Les deux sorciers s'envoyèrent des regards incendiaires.

"Et votre contact ?" fit Remus

"Hein"

"Vous en avez parlé avec lui ?"

Blaise fronça les sourcils, en essayant de se rappeler son dernier contact avec Lucille. Mais le rendez-vous de la dernière fois restait flou dans son esprit. Il était incapable de dire ce qui si était produit.

"Je ne sais pas"

"Comment ça ? Vous ne savez pas ? "répéta Kingsley énervé.

"Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de ma dernière rencontre avec contact. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance puisque je l'ai rencontré avant que le plan soit mis à l'œuvre."

Dumbledore observa le Serpentard pensivement, cherchant à déceler le vrai du faux. Ils avaient peut-être un début d'explication.

(o)

Draco marchait derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trottinant pour ne pas être à la traîne. Ses yeux parcouraient les différents couloirs et les gravaient dans sa mémoire. Depuis qu'il avait vu son père se faire tuer, l'envie de fuir de cet endroit avait grandi. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le faire immédiatement, il pouvait toujours se tenir prêt. Derrière les deux sorciers, marchaient une dizaine de mangemorts qui leurs servaient de suite. Et sans en être certain, le blond avait une idée générale de ce qui allait se passer.

La veille, une expédition victorieuse, avait ramener la pierre de Lémure : le seul élément qu'il lui manquait pour la potion de la Mort Fulgurante. Les bruits couraient qu'ils avaient aussi capturé deux membres de l'Ordre. D'où la raison de tout cela.

Le petit groupe arriva enfin dans la salle de réception où se trouvaient une foule de mangemorts. Au centre de la pièce se tenaient les deux prisonniers qui devaient s'entraider pour tenir debout.

Voldemort s'assit sur le siège de la salle, faisant ainsi face au reste de la salle. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe au Serpentard de s'installer à ses pieds. Le blond obéit sans complainte.

Parlant d'une vois forte, le Seigneur des ténèbres s'exclama.

"Ces deux sorciers se sont montrés indignes de leurs sangs ! Ils ont choisis de s'asseoir parmi les moldus et de renier leurs semblables ! Quand nous leurs avons proposés notre amitié et la possibilité d'un salut à nos côtés, ils l'ont refusés ! Nous sont-ils vraiment utile ?"

"Non !" Firent les mangemorts d'une seule voix

"Sont-ils encore dignes de leurs rangs ?"

"Non ! "répétèrent les sorciers

"Quels sorts devrait-on leur réserver ?"

"La mort ! "scandèrent les sorciers

"Qu'il en soit fait ainsi !"

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'horreurs, parmi les deux sorciers, il avait reconnu Ginny Weasley. Mille questions fusaient dans son cerveau, mais rien dans son expression ne pouvait trahir son trouble. Déjà, quatre mangemorts se dirigeaient vers les prisonniers. Le Serpentard n'eut même pas le temps de penser à un plan que déjà le jeune homme se trouvait étendu mort.

Un instant plus tard et s'était la rousse qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la baguette des sorciers. Draco ne réfléchit pas. Il se tourna vers Tom et le supplia :

"Ne la tuez pas..."

La capuche noire rendait totalement indéchiffrable l'expression de l'homme.

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"S'il vous plait..."

"Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner."

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard décidé rencontra celui de Voldemort qui frémit.

"Tout ce que vous voulez..."

"Libérez la."

A suivre...

* * *

Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent. 

Pour le prochain chapitre : Blaise a-t-il réellement trahi l'ordre ? Quelles sont les intentions de Voldy ? Où est donc passés Ron ? Pour le savoir ben il suffit de lire le prochain chapitre... dès que je l'aurais écrit

Un pitit commentaire ?

Le 26/03/80


	10. Derrière le miroir

**Tous les sorciers sont mortels**

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, ça fait une éternité ! ... Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai eut pas mal de préoccupation et pas vraiment la tête à écrire... En plus quand j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre mon ordinateur est mort ( ce sale lâcheur !) et j'ai du tout recommencé !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eut la gentillesse de prendre du temps pour laisser une review ! Rien de mieux pour encourager l'auteur qui se trouve devant une page blanche ! Sans vous ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour !

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre9 : Derrière le miroir

* * *

Blaise serra les dents à la sensation désagréable d'invasion. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une sensation de froid ne l'envahisse, alors que la présence faisait une incursion plus profonde dans son esprit. Peu à peu, il sentis son esprit s'engourdir et l'envie de vomir se fit sentir avec force.

Il s'efforça pourtant de rester immobile et de se soumettre à la fouille de ses pensées. Les yeux fermés et l'expression douloureuse, il ne pouvait résister au besoin de repousser la présence hors de son esprit.

Plus les secondes s'en allaient, et plus la présence devenait froide et répulsive.

Soudain, tout fut fini. Dumbledore avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Blaise ouvrit les yeux avant d faire face à l'assemblée.

- Alors ?

Sur tous les visages se lisaient la même crainte.

- C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Il semblerait que Monsieur Zabini ait été utilisé pour monter l'attaque dont nous avons été victime.

- C'est à dire ? fit Kingsley

- Tout a été organisé pour faciliter l'attaque du Mens. Le plan que Monsieur Zabini et moi avons élaboré, a été implanté dans l'esprit de celui-ci lors de sa dernière rencontre avec son contact. Puis il lui a totalement effacé la mémoire pour que personne ne puisse se doutiez de rien.

Blaise hésita entre le soulagement et l'envie de contredire le directeur. Bien sur, c'était rassurant de savoir que la part qu'il avait dans le fiasco du cottage était involontaire. Mais ce qu'énonçait le directeur était impossible. S'il parlait ainsi c'était certainement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment qui était Lucille Picaro.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle personne élégante et gracieuse elle était, ni à quel point elle était prête à aller pour mettre fin à cette guerre... pour faire en sorte ne personne ne soit blessé. Il ne savait pas la douceur de ses mains quand elles s'étaient posé sur ses blessures quelques années plus tôt. Malgré la guerre qui les séparait, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, Lucille et lui étaient frère !

Elle ne pouvait pas s'être servie de lui pour les intérêts de Voldemort. Elle détestait Voldemort et les intérêts qu'il défendait.

Et même si les accusations du vieil homme semblait être la solution au désastre cette journée, Blaise n'était pas prêt à croire, Blaise ne voulait pas y croire.

Autour de lui la conversation se poursuivait.

- Et que fait-on maintenant ? intervint Lupin

Une autre voix s'éleva.

- Il faut récupérer la pierre ! Elle est bien trop importante pour rester en la possession des mangemorts.

- Et que compter vous faire ? Fut la réplique mordante d'un autre sorcier. Vous allez remuer le nez et faire la pierre apparaître !

Rapidement, les sorciers perdirent le peu de retenu qui leurs restaient. Rapidement, un concert de voix empli la voix, chacun tentait d'exprimer son opinion le plus fort possible pour que les autres se range à son avis. Les paroles se mêlaient dans une véritable cacophonie où les mots se confondaient à des braillements d'animaux.

- Messieurs s'il vous plait, du calme ! Intervint Dumbledore. Il me semble que la sécurité de l'Ordre est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour l'instant, et ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui mets en danger cette sécurité...

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! S'exclama Kingsley, les joues rouges et le souffle haletant dut à la conversation qui venait de prendre place. Je propose que l'on enferme Zabini, jusqu'à ce qu l'on puisse affirmer que son contact n'a aucune emprise sur lui.

Dumbledore lassa échapper un rire amusé.

- Je pense que je sui d'accord avec vous sur les grandes lignes. Néanmoins, il me semble que le fait d'enfermer Monsieur Zabini soit une solution drastique. Le mieux pour l'instant seraient que nous allions nous reposer. La journée a été longue et éprouvante. Monsieur Zabini peut repartir chez lui pour cette nuit. Je suis sur qu'il reviendra demain matin pour les tests nécessaires qui nous permettront de certifier s'il est ou non contrôlé par des mangemorts.

Les mots du vieux sorcier ne laissaient pas de place aux protestations. Les uns après les autres, ils quittèrent la salle, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et Blaise soient les seuls à être présent.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda le sorcier, l'inquiétude visible dans l'expression de son visage.

- Oui... je crois... Il me faudra juste du temps pour digérer tout ça. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé...

Dumbledore hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la pile de parchemin qui recouvrait son bureau.

* * *

L'appartement était ce qu'il avait toujours été, blanc. Les murs blancs, le carrelage blancs, tout était blanc... aseptisé.

A dire vrai, Blaise n'avait pas vraiment choisi la décoration. Cette planque lui avait été attribuée, par l'ordre pour des raisons de sécurité. Pas que cela change grand chose puisque le sorcier préférait dormir dehors que dans l'appartement... Ce lieu lui portait réellement sur les nerfs.

Au début, la décoration était le dernier de ses soucis et puis la situation n'était que temporaire. Bientôt Harry Potter vaincrait Voldemort et tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Après cinq ans de guerre, le jeune homme en était arrivé à haïr le blanc et à exécrer la seule vue de ce minable deux pièces.

La salle de bain aussi était blanche et l'aménagement spartiate. Une douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et un miroir dont le verre ébréché envoyait une réflexion distordue de la pièce. Il n'y avait même pas une fenêtre qui aurait laissé passé la lumière du jour et atténué l'effet glauque de l'endroit.

Comme à son habitude, Blase n'alluma pas la lumière. Les mouvements rendus automatique par l'habitude, il enleva ses vêtements et les envoya se ranger dans une pile impeccable au coin de la pièce.

Puis il s'installa dans la douche sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse sous l'effet de la chaleur. Ce n'est que là, qu'il réduisit la température et commença à se laver mécaniquement, l'esprit concentré sur sa tache. Il n'était pas vraiment détendu, mais avait l'esprit suffisamment engourdit pour ne pas s'en préoccuper.

C'est une sonnette stridente qui le sorti de son état de transe. Il lui fallut un instant pour que l'information que quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte pour parvenir à son cerveau et encore un autre moment pour qu'il se demande assez stupidement depuis quand il y avait une sonnette à la porte de l'appartement.

Ce n'est que quand la sonnerie retentie pour la seconde fois qu'il se décida à agir.

Avec des réflexes acquît durant la guerre, il se saisit de sa baguette de la main gauche tandis qu'il s'enveloppait dans une serviette avec l'autre.

Pendant le cours trajet de la salle de bain à la porte, il révisa tous les sorts les plus fatal qu'il connaissait... Il fallait toujours être préparé au pire.

Mais l'être avec lequel il se trouva face à face était la dernière personne qu'il attendait.

Il resta un moment à observer celui qui se trouvait face à lui avec un expression décontenancé.

De longues jambes couvertes par un pantalon en cuir sombre– de la peau de dragon, un hongrois très coûteux d'après ce qu'en savait Blaise- que surmontaient une chemise, douce comme de la soie, mais vraiment trop fine pour en être. Un visage aux traits finement sculptés et élégants, des lèvres couleurs sangs qui rehaussaient la couleur inquiétante des yeux entre brun et rubis.

Naghal lui adressa un sourire moqueur et souffla à son oreille :

- Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, avant de s'écarter

- Entrez

Ce n'est que quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon que Blaise demanda :

- Comment savez-vous où j'habite ? Que faites-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous ?

Le vampire le scruta, l'air amusé.

- Je vous ai suivi. Je suis venu finir ce que nous avions commencé et vous s&avez très bien ce que je veux.

Avec des gestes d'une lenteur délibérée, il s'approcha du sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit séparés que de quelques centimètres. Blaise plongea ses yeux dans le regard rubis et se sentit envahir par une chaleur familière.

Il ne résista pas en sentant la présence envahir son esprit. Rapidement, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent pour ne former qu'une masse informe : des images de Lucille se mélangeaient avec des pensées sans importances, pendant un moment il oublia son nom et même la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là à se moment. Tout se qui restait, c'était ce drôle de regard aux reflets rubis.

Blaise ne protesta pas quand Naghal lui saisit la main pour le conduire à la chambre, ni quand il atterrit sur le matelas trop dure. Pas une seule fois il ne quitta les yeux du vampire.

Il ne repris pieds dans la réalité qu'en sentant les canines du vampire s'enfoncer dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux sou l'effet de la douleur. Le charme était rompu, pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment peur.

D'un geste sur, le vampire fit une entaille dans la paume de ses mains. Avec le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure, il traça des signes étranges sur le front du sorcier. La peau absorba e liquide comme une éponge et Blaise fronça les sourcils confus.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Que tu es une partie de moi.

Le sorcier comprit la signification de ces mots. Avec un soupir de contentement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par un chandeliers posé sur le bureau

Tout était parfaitement silencieux. Dans leurs cadres, les anciens directeur de Poudlard dormait comme des biens heureux. Même le phoenix accroché à son perchoir s'était laissé emporter par le sommeil.

A cette heure tardive, Dumbledore devait bien être le seul habitant du château encore éveillé. Confortablement installé sur le fauteuil directorial, des lunettes en formes de demi-lune perchées sur son long nez, il consultait un livre au titre imprononçable.

De temps à autre, il sortait d'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe une montre à gousset pour consulter l'heure, puis poussait un profond soupir avant de ranger la montre.

Finalement, il posa son libre sur son bureau et s'empara d'un miroir qui se trouvait à porter de main.

Pendant un instant, le vieil homme fixa son reflet avant que l'image se brouille pour laisser place au visage d'un autre sorcier.

- Que se passe-t-il ? finit par demander Dumbledore

L'homme lui afficha une expression condescendante avant de répondre.

- Il est temps de se mettre en mouvement

- Quand ?

- Un mois peut-être moins...

- Comment cela se présente ?

- Pas vraiment bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

- J'ai plus d'une care dans mon jeu, tout sera prêt au moment voulu.

Il y eut un silence pensif entre les deux hommes.

- Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire

- Bien sur, répliqua Dumbledore les yeux brillants d'amusement contenu, je sais exactement ce qui me reste à faire.

* * *

Ron fut tiré de son sommeil par des coups incessant frappés à la porte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en grommelant et s'enfoui plus profondément sous ses couvertures avec la ferme intention de se rendormir.

Quand dans son état de demi- sommeil il se rendit que la personne qui frappait à la porte n'avait pas la moindre intention de le laisser finir sa nuit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sorti de son lit et s'étira longuement. Il jura entre ses dents avec la ferme intention de massacrer quiconque osait le réveiller alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il resta muet de surprise.

- Que faîtes-vous là professeur ?

Le sorcier, lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Remus.

Le loup-garou s'avança dans la pièce sans y être invité, le pas décidé et l'air pressé. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença à en sortir plusieurs vêtements. De son côté, Ron le regarda faire, surpris. Jamais personne n'était venu lui rendre visite depuis son enferment quelques mois plutôt, donc la présence du sorcier n'était pas un bon signe.

Remus lui tendit les vêtements.

- Habille-toi, il faut qu'on y aille.

Le roux regarda les vêtements puis Remus et encore les vêtements avec un air de totale incompréhension, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Le sorcier soupira et commença à l'aider les mouvements brusques mais efficaces.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Ron en remplaçant son bas de pyjama par un pantalon noir.

- A Sainte-Mangouste !

Pendant un instant les pires scénarios défilèrent dans l'esprit du Sorcier, il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter la crise de panique qu'il sentait venir.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce quelqu'un est blessé ? Il y a eut une nouvelle attaque ?

Remus ignora chacune des questions et enfila la robe par-dessus le haut que le plus jeune portait pour dormir.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de t'expliquer maintenant. Je vais tout te raconter durant le trajet.

Il saisit Ron par le poignet et le traîna jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard où ils transplanèrent.

A l'hôpital, Ron se laissa traîner par Remus encore confus par ce que le sorcier venait de lui expliquer. Deux seuls mots continuaient à tourner dans sa tête dans une valse rapide qui lui donnait la nausée, 'Hermione' 'accouchée'.

Hermione allait avoir un bébé, Hermione allait avoir leur bébé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à tous ceux qui l'entourait.

Remus s'était arrêté et s'adressait maintenant à une standardiste aux sourires enjôleurs.

- Je suis venu voir Hermione Weasley ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, mais le jeune homme à mes côtés est son époux.

- Oh !

La standardiste consulta un épais registre où des caractères s'inscrivaient au fur et à mesure, formant des phrases qui faisait la liaison directe entre les différents service et L'accueil. Elle s'arrêta à des pages et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, des mots s'inscrivirent sur le bout de parchemin jaunit.

Avec un autre sourire elle dit,

- Madame Weasley vient juste d'être déplacer en salle d'accouchement. Donc il faut vous rendre aux services de la maternité, troisième étage premier couloir à gauche, c'est la salle 562.

Elle ajouta un autre sourire mielleux à l'information et leurs souhaita bonne chance.

Ron suivait toujours Remus, le sourire au lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sautiller derrière le sorcier, il avait l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre, il allait exploser de bonheur.

Il fronça tout de même le sourcils quand une penser importune vint effleurer son esprit : Hermione allait avoir leur bébé et il n'était pas à ses côtés ! Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Et s'il y avait une complication ? Ou encore pire s'il y a avait une attaque de Voldemort ? Il ne pourrait rien faire, il n'avait même pas sa baguette !

Et puis, il devait y se passer quelque chose de grava pour qu'on le laisse sortir de sa prison et venir à l'hôpital ? Bien sur, la réceptionniste n'avait pas l'air triste quand elle leurs avait parlé d'Hermione, elle leurs avait même souhaité bonne chance...

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant, on ne souhaitait bonne chance qu'à des gens qui risquait gros. Peut-être que ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, c'était plutôt « les choses ne se passent pas vraiment bien au bloc, j'espère que votre femme et le bébé vont survivre »

Il secoua la tête, se n'était pas le moment de laisser son imagination prendre le dessus sur la réalité. Tout allait bien se passer...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle d'attente, juste en face d'une porte marqué du numéro 562.

Remus laissa son regard balayer la salle, tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient réunis, il ne manquait que la plus jeune, mais il repoussa cette pensée refusant d'y penser pour le moment.

Assis sur le rebords de la fenêtre, en retrait du groupe uni que formait la grande famille des Weasley, se tenaient Sirius et Severus assis côte à côte chuchotant doucement. Il choisit de les rejoindre et rapidement prit par à leur conversation silencieuse.

Ron resta immobile sans vraiment savoir que faire. Après une longue hésitation, il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Il eut une exclamation de surprise entendant les cris et les gémissements qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Il s'avança encore un peu et agrippa la pognée avec la ferme intention d'ouvrir la porte.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, fit Molly Weasley, ils ne te laisseront pas entrée.

Elle l'entraîna ver un des fauteuils inconfortable de la salle d'attente où il s'installèrent côte à côte. Molly serra son fils contre sa poitrine et le serra contre lui en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- Tout va bien se passer... Hermione est forte... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Tout est normal... Dans peu de temps tu tiendras dans tes bras un magnifique bébé... Tout va bien...

La voix apaisante de sa mère, rassura Ron.

Mais de l'autre côté de la porte, les cris bien qu'atténuer, n'avait pas cessé. Le pire était de devoir rester asses là, sans pouvoir rien faire... de na pas être présent prêt d'Hermione comme il lui avait promis.

Malgré tous les livres sur la naissance et l'éducation des enfants qu'Hermione lui avait faits ingurgité, il se sentait totalement inutile. Il avait pourtant lu 'sorcier actuel', 'Bien éduqué son petit sorcier' et 'la magie d'être parent' mais si les ouvrages lui enseignait comment changer les couches ou préparer un repas équilibré pour toute sa famille, il ne lui avait pas dit que faire durant un accouchement alors que sa femme hurlait de douleur à quelque pas de lui.

Il se résigna à l'attente, portant de temps à autre les yeux sur le pendule placé devant lui.

Cinq minutes et quarante-cinq secondes depuis qu'il était arrivé...

Six minutes et vingt secondes depuis qu'il était arrivé...

Sept minutes et cinquante-huit secondes depuis qu'il était arrivé...

Neuf minutes et treize pardon quatorze secondes depuis qu'il était arrivé...

Dix minutes et trente-deux secondes depuis qu'il était arrivé...

Il bailla.

Onze minutes et une seconde... deux... trois...quatre...cinq...six...sept...huit...neuf

Combien de temps était censé durée un accouchement ?

Autour de lui, les autres sorciers géraient leur stress de manière différente.

Allongé sur le sol, Bill et Lyra jouaient avec les jumeaux, amusés par leur babillage. Un peu plus loin, Charlie enfilaient tasse de café après tasse de café, il avait arrêté le compte à partir de la huitième. Arthur avait rejoint Sirius, Severus et Remus dans leur discussion et vu leurs expression l'affaire avait l'air sérieuse.

Seul dans un coin, Percy étudiait un rapport, l'air hautain en essayant de ne pas se laisser atteindre par l'agitation déplorable qui régnait autour de lui. Tandis que de leurs côté, Fred et George se concentrait apparemment sur une de leur nouveau projet. De temps à autre, l'un des sorciers levait les yeux et adressait un sourire ou une grimace inquiète à un autre membre de la famille.

Pour Ron le temps défilait au ralenti, les secondes s'égrenaient dans sa tête.

Finalement, après plus de dix heures d'une attente interminable, un médicomage ouvrit la porte et après avoir scruté l'assemblé, il s'exclama :

- Alors ? Qui est le père ?

Ron leva timidement la main.

- Moi... Je veux dire c'est... c'est moi le père.

Le sorcier eut une énorme sourire.

- Félicitations ! Vous avez une ravissante petite fille !

Il y eut des « oh » et des « ah » dans la salle.

- La mère et l'enfant vont bien. Suivez moi, vous pouvez venir les voir.

Ron entra dans la salle avec appréhension.

Cela faisait prés de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bon terme.

La sorcière était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, le visage rouge et les cheveux humide de sueur collés sur le front. Elle paraissait à la fois épuisée et heureuse. Elle tenait contre sa poitrine un être minuscule, la créature la plus petite que Ron n'ait jamais vu.

Le roux resta un moment à les observer, émerveillé par cette vision.

Es mots du médicomage prirent soudain un sens. Il avait une fille ! Non, mieux ! Il était papa !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la vois d'Hermione :

- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

Il parut un instant pris de cours.

- Vraiment ? Je peux ?

Sa seule réponse fut de rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas se briser si tu la tiens.

Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit SA fille dans ses bras.

Elle était si petite ! Un petit nez, une petite bouche édentée et de petits yeux qui pour l'instants étaient clos. Le plus étonnant étaient ses dix doigts minuscules et ses ongles microscopiques.

Elle était parfaite, décida Ron après l'avoir examiné attentivement.

- Comment s'appelle -t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je t'attendais pour décider.

- Ah...

L'homme reporta son attention sur le nouveau-né.

- Ambre

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Ambre Jane Weasley

La jeune femme eut un sourire fatigué et répondit.

- Bienvenu dans la famille Ambre Jane Weasley.

Le jeune père passa une main dans les cheveux de sa femme, loin d'être surpris que celle-ci s'était endormie.

Bien sur, il restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour reconstruire leur couple. Les actes qui avaient été commis ne seraient pas facilement oubliés. Mais il était persuadé que la petite Ambre les aiderait à reconstruire leur foyer.

* * *

Le retour au Terrier fut silencieux. Malgré l'arrivé de la petite Ambre, La bonne humeur avait rapidement quitté Arthur et Molly.

Arthur s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour étudier des objets moldus, tandis que Molly s'était mise à l'énorme tache de nettoyer la maison.

Tout était bon pour se libérer de leurs inquiétudes.

Dans son bureau, Arthur étudiait la carcasse d'un 'frigérateur', qu'un de ses collèges d'origine moldu lui avait rapporté. Il se concentrait intensément sur la machine fascinante, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Avec un peu d'imagination, il pouvait transformé la maison froide et triste que le Terrier était devenu au fil du temps par un foyer chaleureux.

Il pouvait imaginer que c'était une journée tout à fait normale.

Charlie et Bill en visite pendant quelques jours avaient décidé de dégnomer le jardin. Percy était sans doute enfermé dans sa chambre dans un ouvrage plus grand que lui. Dans la chambre d'à côté, les jumeaux mettaient au point leur dernière farce qu'ils testeraient sur Ron pendant le dîner. Le plus jeune des garçons essuyaient la vaisselle avec sa mère. D'ailleurs d'après le bruit de verre brisé qu'il entendait, il lui faudrait passait par le chemin de Traverse pour acheter de nouvelle assiettes !

Et Ginny... elle n'était certainement pas retenue dans un par Voldemort... Non ! Il l'entendait dévalé les escaliers en riant. D'une seconde à l'autre, elle ferait irruption dans son bureau pour lui faire par de sa dernière découverte.

Oui... S'il restait là, il la verrait entrer les cheveux roux rendu flamboyant par la lumière du couloir et un énorme sourire au lèvre...

Après plus de deux heures d'attente, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas un jour comme tous les jours au Terrier.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes. Il n'y aurait peut-être plus jamais de jour comme les autres au Terrier.

Arthur descendit les escaliers, la maison était plus propre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il pensa un instant que chacun avait une manière différente de gérer l'angoisse d'avoir perdu un enfant. Molly et lui était incapable de partager cette peine ensemble, il s'enfermaient dans leurs douleurs, chacun de son côté... Et quand la nuit venait et que la maison était encore plus silencieuse, ils ne trouvaient personne vers qui se tourner, pas d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Ils étaient seuls ensemble !

Arthur trouva sa femme dans la cuisine, couverte de farine et les cheveux en désordre.

Elle s'affairait à cuisiner des bonshommes en pain d'épice qu'elle ensorcelait pour qu'il puissent bouger.

Devant elle, plusieurs piles de ces petits bonshommes s'agitaient joyeusement.

Arthur resta devant la porte sans savoir que dire, avec l'impression croissante qu'un monde les séparait.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en manger autant à nous deux. Dit-il, hésitant.

Elle l'ignora.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ca na la ramènera pas.

D'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule, Molly se dégagea de son emprise.

- Je sais... c'est juste que...

Le sorcier secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte prêt à regagner son sanctuaire.

- Arthur !

- Oui ?

- A la fin de la guerre, on pourrait accueillir des orphelins au Terrier. La maison est vraiment triste sans enfant autour.

Arthur acquiesça.

Peut-être que des enfants étaient tout ce qui leurs manquaient pour se reconstruire.

Si seulement la guerre s'arrêtait un jour, ce serait merveilleux d'avoir de nouveau une maison pleine de cris d'enfants.

* * *

Draco travailla sérieusement pendant plus de deux heures, juste au cas où.

Depuis qu'il avait terminé de confectionner la potion de mort fulgurante, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné d'autres taches.

Il passait en revue les documents et les expériences que Severus avaient laissées derrière. Enfin pour l'instant, il essayait juste de déchiffrer le langage codé qu'avait utilisé le maître de potion pour écrire ses notes.

Mais ce travail bien que fastidieux ne le dérangeait pas : pour éviter qu'un autre de ces mangemorts ne puissent étudier les notes, Voldemort l'avait installé dans ses appartements. C'est à dire plus près de la réponse de ses questions.

Depuis la mort de son père, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses derniers mots.

Que pouvait bien cacher le Lord Noir derrière sa capuche

Au début, il avait pensé que la capuche servait à caché un visage déformé par l'utilisation de la magie noir. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Harry, la renaissance de Tom Jeudusor avait eut un sacré effet sur son corps.

Mais maintenant, il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était pour caché un autre type de secret.

Et puis Voldemort ne le frappait comme étant du genre à se soucier de son apparence.

Après s'être assurer que personne ne risquait d'enter à l'improviste et en priant sa bonne étoile que la salle n'était pas fortement surveillé par des artefacts magiques, le sorcier se mit à explorer la salle.

Il se trouvait à l'entrée de la suite, dans une pièce qui faisait office de salon.

A sa gauche, deux portes : une qui menait aux toilettes –petite pièce sombre sans grand intérêt- et l'autre qui était fermée et protégée par un sort.

A sa droite, une porte double, elle aussi fermée et qui conduisait sans doute à la chambre.

Les tiroirs du bureau sur lequel il était censé travaillé étaient tous fermés magiquement et après s'être blessé en essayant de les ouvrir, il abandonna.

En poussant un profond soupir, le jeune homme se rassit sur sa chaise Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait faire quoique se soit. Pas qu'il abandonnait, loin de là. Il se trouvait juste devant une difficulté et il lui fallait un nouveau plan.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours essayer de comprendre les documents devant lui.

Il commençait à comprendre, déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes était le plus compliqué. En comprenant les dix premiers caractères, il comprit que les signes formaient des mots en latin...C'étaient bien sa chance ! Il avait toujours été pathétiquement mauvais en latin.

Plongé dans son travail, il lui fallut du temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'était comme si tout autour de lui était touché par une vague de magie, pas assez puissante pour être inquiétante, mais tout de même étrange dans une pièce qui normalement aurait dut être totalement vide.

Rapidement un bourdonnement empli la salle. Au départ diffus, il augmenta comme si une ruche entière d'abeille furieuse se tenait dans la salle.

Draco fronça les sourcils, cherchant à déterminer l'origine du bruit.

Il s'approcha en voyant une raie de lumière passée sous la porte double et écarquilla les yeux en voyant tourner la poignée de la porte qui lui faisait face.

Lentement les portes pivotèrent sur leurs axes, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier puisse se glisser entre les battants.

La chambre du Lord Noir ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Lumineuse, décorée dans différents ton de bleu et de blanc.

D'un côté des portes-fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du jour, tandis qu'un peu partout dans la pièce, un jeu de miroir donnait une apparente profondeur à la pièce.

La chambre comportait en tout et pour tout un lit – énorme, qui pouvait héberger confortablement quatre personnes- et un miroir sur pied couvert d'un drap blanc.

Après une légère hésitation, Draco s'avança dans la pièce et souleva le drap.

Devant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il se tint immobile, incapable de prononcé un mot. Il relâcha son souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment. Sa respiration se fit haletante et il se dit que s'il restait comme ça, il allait hyperventiler.

Au lieu de lui renvoyer son reflet, le miroir lui avait montré l'image du Lord Noir, capuche sur la tête. Quand la capuche était tombée, il avait vu le visage d'un jeune homme aux traits volontaires, des lèvres un peu trop épaisses, un nez droit surmontés par des yeux verts cerclés de rouge, le tout encadré de mèches brunes désordonnées.

Le visage d'Harry Potter.

- Calme toi ? Je veux tout t'expliquer

Draco ferma les yeux, même la voix était semblable.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la pièce tournait autour de lui. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur quelque chose de solide et s'écroula comme une masse.

A suivre…

Alors surpris, pas surpris ?

Pour le prochain chapitre : Que prépare donc Dumbledore et son mystérieux collaborateur ? Harry Potter serait-il devenu un grand méchant en revêtant la cape du Lord Noir ? Molly Weasley va-t-elle réussir à engloutir tous les bonshommes en pain d'épice qu'elle à préparer ? Pour le savoir, il faut attentre le prochain chapitre !

Le 06/08/05


	11. L'armée Du Phoenix

Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Réponse aux reviews :

Lilyunatat : En fait si j'ai mis cette histoire en Harry/Draco je pensais au début à leur relation dans le passé, le fait qu'ils s'aiment avant la mort d'Harry. Même si c'est vrai que le fait qu'Harry soit encore en vie n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Pour savoir ce que Voldy a fait à Harry il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture.

Mel' Amarain : Le moment de la naissance de l'enfant d'Hermione était vraiment un moment qui me tenait à cœur, même si j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire. Mais je voulais qu'on voit Ron sous un autre jour et qu'il soit pardonné. Et non, Harry n'est pas mort ! Pour plus d'explication, il va falloir attendre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

Steph : Voilà la suite.

Lee-NC-Kass : En fait, comme vous allez le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre, vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité en ce qui concerne Harry et Voldy. Et le miroir aura un rôle important. Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé le Blaise/ Naghal, cette scène me tournait dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps ! Dans ce chapitre, il y aura la réaction de Draco… S'y on peu dire ça comme ça !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : L'armée du Phoenix

* * *

Ses pensées tournoyaient à vive allure sans qu'il ne sache sur laquelle se fixer.

Tant de chose à faire et tellement peu de temps. Il fallait que tout soit parfais pour l'attaque finale, pour ce moment extatique où il tiendrait la vie de ses ennemis entre ses mains.

La potion de la mort fulgurante était prête, ainsi que ses troupes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la faille dans l'armure ennemie et d'y engouffrer toutes ses forces.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce point. Qu'importe ce qu'il tentait d'entreprendre, son esprit ne cessait pas de vagabonder vers…

Vers quoi ?

Des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, qui n'étaient plus les siennes. Il ne savait plus vraiment.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait décidé de faire Malefoy travailler sur les notes de Rogue…

Une petite seconde, qu'est-ce que Malefoy venait faire dans cette histoire ? Avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit incapable de se concentrer. ?

Certainement pas !

Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre le court de ses pensés.

Pour l'instant tout était prêt dans les temps, selon ce qu'il avait prévu… Il était si près du but… Si proche de la perfection dont il avait rêvé.

Une ébauche de sourire éclaira son visage, parfaitement caché par l'ombre de sa capuche.

En fait, il n'était qu'un idéaliste. Il s'était battu toute sa vie pour un monde meilleur, un monde où les sorciers n'aurait pu à cacher leurs dons et où ils pourraient occuper la place qui leurs revenaient.

Et à l'allure où allaient les choses, ce nouveau monde prendrait forme dans peu de temps. Le jour de la victoire, il ferait une cérémonie en l'honneur de tous ceux qui avaient participé à ce triomphe… Avec des médailles immenses, en or blanc.

Il secoua la tête.

Non, …pas de médaille ! Franchement ! quelle idée ridicule. Une cérémonie intime, avec ses meilleurs mangemorts… Sauf Lucille, elle avait été utile durant toute la guerre, elle trouverait bien un moyen de mourir utilement pendant la bataille finale. Oui, exactement, ce serait parfais. Et puis, il y aurait les grandes familles sorcières, les Zabini, les Parkison, les Malefoy, Draco…

Il fronça les sourcils

Qu'est-ce que Draco venait faire dans la planification de la cérémonie de sa victoire ! Ce n'était pas possible, on aurait dit que l'image du sorcier refusait de quitter son esprit. D'ailleurs, après que la mort Fulgurante ait été crée, le miroir lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait gardé en vie. Sur le coup, ça lui avait parut stupide, mais maintenant… Il devrait peut-être le tuer… Comme ça il pourrait de nouveau se concentrer sur son travail. Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tuer son prisonnier… Sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, l'idée d'un Malefoy sain et bonne santé lui semblait plus attirante que celle d'un cadavre froid et sans vie…

L'arrivé à la porte de sa chambre coupa court à ses pensés. Il entra, le cœur battant, après avoir vérifié que rien dans son attitude ne pouvait trahir ce qu'il venait de penser.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Voldemort pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de découvrir son prisonnier attablé sur le bureau, occupé à travailler sur les notes qu'il lui avait confiées, ce fut une pièce vide qui l'accueillie. La porte de la chambre, laissée entrouverte indiqua tout de suite où le blond pouvait se trouver.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte et resta un moment à observer la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir.

Draco était étendu sur le sol, la tête posée sur la couverture blanche qui avait jusque là servi à recouvrir le miroir. Le lord Noir observa son reflet qui penché le plus possible à l'extrémité de sa prison de verre tentait de ranimé la forme inconsciente.

Finalement, il s'avança dans la salle, le pas trop léger pour être entendu.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Ne l'ayant pas entendu, le reflet sursauta.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus pour tenir Malefoy le plus loin possible de la vérité…

- Non, tu avis décidé cela seul… le seul problème est que lorsque que tu m'as créé, tu m'as doté du libre arbitre et qu'il s'avère que j'ai une autre vision des choses que toi.

- Oui, mais toi tu oublie que comme chaque être de cette maison, tu dois te plier à mes règles, quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles tu penses qu'il devrait tout savoir. Tu sais que je pourrais te détruire !

Le jeune homme du reflet se redressa, ses yeux verts défièrent ceux cachés derrière la capuche.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne me détruiras jamais ! Je suis une part de toi, une part de vous… Tout serait plus simple si tu me laissais faire à ma guise.

Tom ne répondit pas. A ses pieds, un gémissement se fit entendre, Draco reprenait connaissance. D'un geste vif, le sorcier se saisit du jeune homme par la peau du cou et le souleva sans effort pour que les yeux bleus puissent fixer le vide de la capuche. Là, il lui pointa la baguette entre les deux yeux et prononça clairement

- Oblivio

Les yeux prirent un aspect vitreux.

Il suffit d'une simple pression des mains gantées autour du blond pour que celui regagne l'inconscience. Tom rattrapa le corps de Draco avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol.

- Voilà qui règle la question…

Sur ces mots, il sorti de la pièce, son fardeau sécurisé entre ses bras.

- C'est ce que tu crois répliqua le reflet avant de disparaître de son cadre, laissant le miroir refléter la pièce.

En ce début de soirée, la lumière du soleil couchant illuminait la pièce, donnant un aspect irisé aux rideaux.

* * *

Grâce au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, l'atmosphère de la pièce semblait plus chaleureuse. Les deux hommes installés sur le canapé étaient assis dans un silence amical.

A une extrémité du fauteuil, Severus, le nez enfoui dans le dernier numéro de Philtre et Potion, étudiait les dernières variations apportées à la potion du sommeil.

A l'autre extrémité, Sirius ne faisait rien de spécial. Il se contentait de fixer le professeur de potion, le sourire aux lèvres.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux de son article pour savoir que l'autre homme l'observait et ça commençait franchement à l'agacer.

- Quoi !

Si possible, le sourire de Sirius s'élargit :

- Je m'ennuie.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver tes amis répliqua Severus sans lever les yeux de sa revue.

- Je préfère rester ici

- Rien ne t'oblige à le faire, au contraire.

- Je sais, mais je préfère rester.

Une dizaine de minute passèrent dans un silence tendu avant que Severus ne s'exclame :

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu lis quoi ?

Le professeur de potion prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme.

- Un article sur la potion du sommeil.

- Tu peux me le lire ?

Severus secoua la tête :

- Tu n'y comprendrais rien

- Oh ! Je suis profondément vexé, tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Sirius laissa échapper de fausses larmes.

- Bon, je te lis l'article, mais tais-toi et écoute.

Il commença à lire sur un ton professoral.

- Le célèbre chercheur en botanique Aristote Pouldacre reconnu dans le cercle fermé des meilleurs maître en potion de la décennie a encore fait une découverte extraordinaire. En effectuant un croisement avec des Papaver rhoeas…

Lentement, la voix sévère du sorcier s'estompa alors que Sirius se perdaient dans la danse des ses lèvres pales. Amusé, il se rendit compte que Severus avait oublié sa présence pour se replonger dans son travail.

Si le sorcier faisait d'énorme effort pour qu'ils soient un vrai couple, il était rester le même dans tout ce qui concernait le travail.

- Tu ne m'écoute pas !

- Bien sur que si ! Tu parles du professeur Aristide…

- Aristote !

- Comme tu veux ! Aristote et de son papier de verre…

- Le papaver rhoeas Sirius ! Tu n'as rien suivi !

Avec son expression la plus joueuse, il lui arracha e magasine des mains et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Sirius !

L'ex Gryffondor le fit taire d'un doit sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder. Ce fut Severus qui fit le premier pas, timide en l'embrassant. Sirius passa les mains entre les mèches ordonnés…

- Sirius ?

- Hm ?

Le sorcier se dégagea doucement.

- Je crois qu'il a une réunion de l'Ordre.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la cheminée pour constater avec agacement que le feu avait prit une teinte verdâtre : synonyme d'une réunion.

Severus n'avait pas perdu de temps pour enfiler ses chaussures. Debout devant la cheminée, il jeta une poignée de sable dans le feu et attendit un moment avant que les flammes inscrivent le lieu et l'heure de la réunion.

« le bureau, 23h20 »

Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre à gousset et fut stupéfait de voir que le temps avait filé si vite.

- Nous allons être en retard.

- Tant pis ! Y'a pas idée à faire des réunions à n'importe quelle heure fit Sirius en grommelant.

* * *

Ils étaient neufs, les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre, à être assemblés dans le bureau de directorial pour cette réunion exceptionnelle. Et s'ils se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient été appelés à cette heure tardive, seule Dumbledore connaissait vraiment la réponse.

Quand le dernier sorcier fit son entré, MacGonagall se leva pour présenter à chaque sorcier un papier sur lequel ils apposèrent leur signature scellant ainsi leur voix sur tout ce qui se dirait dans la salle.

C'était une assemblée étrange qui se présentait devant Dumbledore.

Tous avaient abandonné leurs activités pour rejoindre le point de ralliement :

Les Weasley qui devait être entrain de dormir quand l'appel avait retenti, s'était contenté d'enfiler une robe par-dessus leur pyjama. Tout comme Remus qui ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Severus comme toujours semblait impeccable même s'il ne portait qu'un pantalon et une chemise, tandis que Sirius avec qui il était arrivé paraissait plus débraillé. Kingsley était le seul à être formellement habillé, encore dans ses vêtements d'Aurors, il venait sans doute de finir son service.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Charlie Weasley tentait de se faire oublier peut-être intimidé d'être admis pour la première fois à une réunion du cercle décisionnel de l'Ordre.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Fit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette réunion impromptue. Cependant, il est parvenu à mes oreilles une information capitale et il m'a semblé primordial de la partager avec vous le plus rapidement possible.

Il s'arrêta un court moment et jaugea chacun des sorciers avant de reprendre.

- Mais pour comprendre la portée de cette information, il faut que je vous explique un fait que seul deux d'entre vous connaissaient pour l'instant.

Tous les sorciers présents tendirent l'oreille

- A la mort d'Harry Potter, la situation pour les membres de l'Ordre était très chaotique. Nous avions perdu notre meilleur espion et Voldemort en infiltraient de plus en plus dans notre camp. Je me suis mit en rapport avec d'autres ministères de la magie et des sorciers du monde entier. Peu à peu nous sommes rendus à l'évidence que pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, il nous fallait une force plus puissante et mieux organisée qu'avant. D'où l'idée de créer l'armée du Phoenix, composé de sorcier qui accepterait de se battre contre les mangemorts. Grâce à ces relations Kingsley…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le sorcier

- Kingsley à organiser le recrutement international et la formation de ces Aurors dans une des îles du nord de L'Angleterre. Et c'est Charlie Weasley, qui c'est chargé du recrutement en Angleterre même.

A la fin de son discours il y avait des murmures dans toute la pièce. Aucun des sorciers ne pouvait croire que quelque chose d'aussi énorme ait pu rester secret depuis si longtemps.

- Aujourd'hui, poursuivi le vieil homme imperturbable, avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre nous constituons une forcez assez importante pour vaincre les mangemorts et leurs alliers surtout si nous attaquons sur notre terrain.

- Personne ne peut vaincre Voldemort, du moins pas totalement fit Severus

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent d'amusement derrière les lunettes en demi-Lune.

- Sur ce point vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Il y a un moyen de le vaincre et mon informateur et moi y travaillons.

Les sorciers ne surent pas vraiment que dire. Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant, au savoir presque absolu. Mais lorsqu'il se trompait cela pouvait entraîner des situations désastreuses, comme la nuit écarlate.

Harry Potter était le seul qui aurait pu vaincre le sorcier des Ténèbres et il était mort et avec lui étaient mortes toutes les chances de vaincre le Lord Noir.

De plus, Voldemort avait fortement accru ses forces depuis cette nuit. A chaque fois que l'Ordre s'était opposé aux mangemorts, cela c'était soldé par une défaite… par la mort.

Néanmoins, malgré les doutes, aucun ne songea à s'opposer au vieil homme. Ils ne croyaient pas vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire mais ils lui faisaient confiance avec la déférence des élèves devant le maître. Si Dumbledore disait qu'il y avait une solution alors il y en avait une. Où alors comme un soldat acculé devant la mort, ils avaient décidé de se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle parce que peut-être… peut-être…

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire.

* * *

L'appartement était toujours aussi blanc, les murs toujours aussi décrépis et les meubles toujours aussi branlants… mais pour lui quelque chose avait changé. A moins que se soit lui qui ait changé.

Il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux de peur que la nuit précédente et celles qui l'avaient suivis.

Il était seul sur le matelas défoncé, la couverture délavée en boule à ses pieds.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir sa présence et le localiser exactement dans la pièce.

Le vampire était accoudé à la fenêtre, dos au mur.

- Il faudrait quand même que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé.

Naghal le fixa, impassible. Son regard rubis semblait pouvoir le transpercer.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais le demander… La curiosité a toujours été le pire de vos vices.

- « vous » ?

- Oui, vous… Les Humains, les éphémères.

- Oh…

Il y eut un silence alors que Blaise formulait soigneusement sa prochaine question.

- Donc cette nuit, la morsure et le signe tracé sur mon front ? Ca avait une signification ? Comme une sorte de cérémonie ?

Le vampire se laissa tomber gracieusement sur le matelas avant de répondre.

- En peu de mot, on pourrait dire cela… Je préfère dire que nous sommes liés.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et s'assit en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

- En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les éphémères y connaissent grand-chose aux usages de notre race. Je crois que pour dire la vérité, les quelques connaissances que vous détenez, tiennent plus du mythe que de la vérité.

Il semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées que Blaise hésita à l'interrompre.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'en apprenne plus, non ? Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours, sont flous… Pus que des sensations qu'autre chose.

Il toucha son front et ajouta :

- C'était quoi ces signes cabalistiques ?

- Signes cabalistiques… C'est juste une écriture qui nous est propre. En te marquant de nos sangs mêlés, j'ai proclamé que tu étais mien et que quiconque poserait la main sur toi s'exposerait à ma colère.

Le sorcier ne savait pas vraiment que dire.

- A partir de maintenant, tu es mon compagnon, celui qui restera à mes côtés pour toute l'éternité.

- Ca signifie quoi ?

- Nous sommes une paire, ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer pour l'instant… Mais cette union nous confère à tous deux plus de force. Tu n'es pas immortel, loin de là… tu bénéficie d'une jeunesse qui durera temps que tu paiera le tribu du sang.

En voyant l'expression confuse de Blaise, il ajouta :

- Je dois boire ton sang une fois par mois, à l'exacte date de notre union si tu veux conserver ta jeunesse.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tu compris, tu as vu en moi un compagnon et c'est pour ça que tu es venu. Pourquoi moi ?

Le vampire eut son premier sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti, ça courre depuis notre première rencontre, cette sensation. Je sais que tu l'as ressenti depuis le première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés et à chaque fois que tu me vois depuis cette date. Ca n'aurais pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

Blaise rougit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Mais alors, si je suis fait pour être ton compagnon ? pourquoi avoir eut recourt à un subterfuge ! fit le sorcier accusateur tu as joué avec mon esprit !

- Hypnose.

- Pardon ?

- Ca s'appelle de l'hypnose

- Pourquoi s'en être servit contre moi ?

Le regard du vampire se fit soudain plus vague.

- Les unions entre vampire sont beaucoup plus simples. Mais, avec vous, c'est plus complexe… Il arrive que les éphémères même choisis refusent l'union. Mon dernier compagnon a préféré la mort à une éternité avec moi… J'ai préféré prendre mes précautions.

Le ton soudainement menaçant :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de mourir… Il pourrait t'arriver un sort pire que la mort.

Le vampire souffla ses derniers mots à son oreille.

- Et maintenant que nous sommes unis ?

- Rien de particulièrement captivant, J'ai une dette à honorer, tu as des choses à apprendre sur mon monde… Il y a de quoi occuper plusieurs décennies. Après, nous verrons.

- Une dette ?

- C'est une autre histoire… Disons juste que c'est pour cela que j'ai votre cause durant cette guerre.

- Oh ?

Naghal n'en dit pas plus et ils restèrent un moment allongés, chacun plongés dans ses pensées.

Blaise fut réveiller brutalement par le vampire qui le secouait. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage pâle flotté au-dessus de lui et dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait dans la semi-pénombre qui enveloppait la pièce.

- Habille-toi, je pense qu'on t'appelle.

Blaise enfila ses vêtements à la hâte et suivit le vampire, curieux.

Dans le salon, le feu de cheminée avait viré du jaune au vert. Comme le voulait la procédure et y ajouta une poignée de sable vert.

Les flammes tournoyèrent sur elle-même pour former le mot « bureau »

Il se tourna vers Naghal.

- J'ai une réunion pour l'Ordre à Poudlard.

- Je t'accompagne.

Blaise s'apprêtait à protester, mais il s'arrêta de justesse. Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce que leur nouvelle relation impliquait. Naghal et lui n'en n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, il préférait se taire pour le moment et voire les choses évoluées.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement, Blaise montrant le chemin. Arrivé à un parc situé à quelques rus de chez lui, le sorcier se prépara à transplaner.

Le vampire lui fit signe de s'arrêter et le serrât dans ses bras, l'expression toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

- Je connais une méthode beaucoup plus rapide.

Blaise laissa une exclamation de surprise lui échapper en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol. Le voyage ne dura qu'un millième de seconde, mais le sorcier eut l'impression de voler à travers les nuages, de voir plus loin qu'il n'avis jamais été. Il comprit la majesté de l'univers. Il se sentit si grand et en même temps si petit. La sensation était indescriptible.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, juste devant le portail de l'école.

Le sorcier fit quelque pas en titubant, étourdi par le voyage. Il dut courir pour rattraper Naghal qui traversait déjà le parc à vive allure.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur se fit dans le silence le plus complet. En ce début de soirée, Blaise s'arrangeait pour emprunter les passages les moins utilisés.

Dumbledore les attendait à la porte de son bureau.

Il haussa les sourcils à la vue du vampire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il se contenta de glisser à l'oreille du Serpentard, quand celui-ci passa devant lui pour grimper les marches qui menaient au bureau.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite.

Posant une main protectrice sur son épaule, le vampire répondit à sa place.

- C'est bien plus que cela, nous sommes liés.

Encore une fois, Blaise eut une fois de plus l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement.

Le vieux sorcier et le vampire échangèrent un regard de connivence et il se sentit comme un enfant qui assistait à une conversation d'adulte.

Les deux autres discutaient surtout entre eux, de chose dont la signification lui échappaient totalement et pour dire vrai, il était loin d'apprécier la situation.

On aurait dit que depuis que le vampire était apparu, sa vie était littéralement hors de contrôle.

Finalement, en sortant de la salle, il n'en savait pas plus qu'à l'arrivé

* * *

Naghal joua un instant avec une des ses mèches brunes sans vraiment le voir. Quand il le libéra se fut pour lui dire :

- Je resterai dans la salle, pas loin, au cas ou quelque chose se passerait mal.

Puis il disparut dans la foule.

Blaise laissa son regard se promener dans la salle surpeuplée. Il avait choisi comme lieu de rendez-vous un endroit que les moldus appelaient « boite de nuit ».

Pour l'appellation de boite, il pouvait comprendre. Une succession de petite pièce où s'entassait des moldus qui s'agitaient dans des grands gestes grotesques…

Il pouvait sentir tout autour de lui des personnes le toucher, le bousculer et s'agripper à lui pour conserver l'équilibre. Il se sentait au bord d'une crise de claustrophobie.

Sans compter le bruit infâme qu'ils osaient appeler de la musique et les lumières multicolores qui s'échappaient du plafond.

Le brun se fraya un chemin à coup de coude jusqu'au bar, tenté à tout moment de sortir sa baguette et rayer l'existence de cette vermine !

Il en était déjà à six verres et trois personnes éconduites avant que Lucille ne consente à faire une apparition royale. Tout en fait dans le ton dans sa jupe courte et sa chemise sanguine. Appétissante, à en croire le regard de certains moldus.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle suave. Pourquoi cette réunion soudaine ?

Blaise dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Je voulais juste savoir situ avais des informations pour moi. Le lieu où était gardé la pierre de Lémure a été attaqué et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ont été capturée.

Le visage de la jeune femme prit une expression peinée.

- Je suis triste de l'apprendre. Si j'avais su pour l'attaque, je vous aurais prévenu immédiatement.

« Menteuse » faillit s'écrier Blaise. Il imaginait Lucille le sourire détraqué derrière un masque blanc, alors qu'elle obéissait aux ordres du Lord Noir.

- J'en suis convaincu, fit-il

Mais rien que le fait de la regarder le rendait fou de rage. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Il se pencha vers elle pour se faire entendre dans ce boucan infernal.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Lucille hocha la tête et retourna à l'examination méfiante de sa boisson.

Blaise parvint à se faufiler non sans mal jusqu'aux toilettes qui étaient heureusement vides. Il poussa un long soupir en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battit à vive allure. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme !

Il se leva, ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué !Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'essayer d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit ou était retenu les disparus et glaner d'un ou deux renseignements utiles.

Rien qu'il n'ait pas déjà fait ! Sauf qu'avant, il était persuadé que Lucille espionnait pour l'Ordre.

Maintenant, il avait affaire à une vipère qui l'avait manipulé depuis le début.

- Mauvaise journée ?

Surpris, il fit volte-face la main près de la baguette pour se retrouver face à face à un moldu d'une vingtaine d'année.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et lui répondit.

- Par les temps qui courent, les honnêtes gens devraient se mêler de leurs affaires s'ils veulent vivre une autre journée.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir, interloqué, tandis que Blaise se sentait calmé.

Lucille n'avait pas quitté sa place. Tenant le verre encore plein à la main, elle regardait les danseurs sans vraiment les voir.

- Ca va mieux ?

Blaise ne put que lui offrir un sourire crispé.

- Tout va bien.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir s'entendre.

- J'aurai aimé savoir si tu avais des informations pour moi ? Les mangemorts ont non seulement volé la pierre, mais ils ont aussi capturé deux des notre : Ginny Weasley et Thomias Robinson. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose d'utile ?

Elle parut réfléchir un instant.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien. J'ai été en mission à l'étranger pendant plusieurs jours, je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

- Même pas un petit détail qui pourrait nous aider ?

La sorcière posa la main sur la sienne.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le Lord Noir prépare une attaque. Il compte profiter de son avantage pour détruire la résistance, déjà ses alliés se préparent. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait une attaque dans les mois qui viennent. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où il a l'intention de frapper.

Blaise enregistra les informations qu'elle venait de lui fournir.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien. Merci quand même…

Il se leva, laissa une poignée de billets sur le comptoir et parti sans attendre la monnaie.

Lucille le suivit des yeux un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Avec les informations que tu vins de me fournir, l'attaque de notre maître pourra avoir lieu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu » se dit-elle.

Elle rabroua vertement un moldu qui tenait de l'inviter à danser et disparu dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un parfum de fruit et d'épice.

A suivre…

Cette fois si vous devez être surpris ! non ?

Pour le prochain chapitre : Draco apprendra-t-il un jour la vérité sur Voldemort ? Harry est-il devenu un détraqué anti-moldu ? Quel scénario abracadabrant l'auteur va-t-elle sortir de sa besace ? Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre… la semaine prochaine ou un peu plus tôt.

Review please.

Le 19/08/05


	12. Clair obscur

Tous les sorciers sont mortels

Réponse aux reviews :

Lee-NC-Kass : ben je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, ce chapitre devrait éclairer une bonne partie du mystère. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre11 : Clair Obscur

* * *

Tom haussa les sourcils en voyant sa suivante apparaître dans un accoutrement étrange : moldu.

Lucille était vêtu d'une jupe courte noire et d'un chemiser translucide, sans compter les bottes de cuir qui lui remontait jusqu'aux cuisses. Mais ce ne fut pas son apparence qui choqua le chef des mangemorts, mais l'air triomphant qu'elle arborait. Le lord Noir n'avait vu cette expression que rarement sur le visage de la sorcière et chaque fois cela signifiait qu'elle en avait fait plus que ce qu'avait demandé Voldemort.

Il replia le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face et croisa délicatement les jambes.

- J'ai rencontré mon contact aujourd'hui… Il y a moins d'une heure pour être exact.

Elle avait toute l'attention de son seigneur.

- Il n'avait rien d'intéressant à m'apprendre, il était juste à la recherche d'information sur notre dernière attaque. J'ai réussi à percevoir des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser dans ses pensées.

Lucille fit une pose pour l'effet dramatique.

- Dumbledore va tenter de renforcer le système de sécurité autour de Poudlard. Bien sur modifier les sorts qui entourent le parc du château risque d'être long et difficile. Ce qui veut dire…

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Les sorts qui entourent Poudlard vont être affaibli pendant un certain. Si je peux me le permettre, il faudrait profiter de cette faiblesse momentanée pour attaquer. Qu'en dites-vous ?

La sorcière leva de grands yeux vers Tom, attendant peut-être la reconnaissance de son travail. Elle fut déçue.

Déjà il était en train de former ces plans de bataille. Il fallait qu'il fasse appelle à la congrégation des races magiques et peut-être même aux démentors. Il était certain que Dumbledore ne tomberait pas sans combattre. Mais c'était faisable. Il réunirait toutes ses forces pour cette dernière bataille. Chaque faction se rassemblerait sous sa bannière et ensemble, ils anéantiraient définitivement le vieux dément et ses partisans.

Lucille avait abandonné l'idée de recevoir des félicitations. Elle se tenait debout, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Maître ? Maître, je vous laisse réfléchir, je crois que je vais rentrer au manoir.

Tom ne releva pas la tête du parchemin sur lequel il gribouillait furieusement.

- Oui oui, d'accord…

Lucille ferma la porte silencieusement derrière elle. Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir, avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Se n'est pas le moment de craquer, se dit-elle. Même si ces difficiles et qu'il ne reconnaît même pas ce que tu fais pour lui, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Ca faisait une éternité depuis les dernières larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Elle pouvait même dire sans se tromper, qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tom Elvis Jeudusor.

Avant de le rencontrer, elle n'était rien et puis il était apparu et… Elle s'était transformée comme dans un de ces contes des fées stupides et moralisateurs.

La sorcière avait toujours suivi son prince depuis lors, elle l'avait épaulé fidèlement dans toutes les situations.

Mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il lui échappait. Avec l'arrivé de Draco, le Lord s'était de plus en plus éloigné. Plus le temps passait et plus le prisonnier semblait augmenter son emprise sur Tom

Lucille le perdait, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble remontait à trois semaines.

Draco Malefoy les avait détruit…

* * *

Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise qui faisait face à Remus, les lèvres tordues en une moue boudeuse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore l'ait chargé d'assister Remus dans la recherche de moyen pour consolider les barrières de protections de Poudlard…dans la bibliothèque !

Franchement ! Il était un homme d'action ! Il pouvait voler vingt-quatre heures durant pour porter un message ou prendre en filature quelques mangemorts pour glaner des informations ! Les autres taches tel que passer des heures durant le nez dans un bouquin et chercher à comprendre le sens d'un mot de plus de dix ligne, il les laissait avec plaisir à des personnes comme Severus et Remus !

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt dans la soirée, la bibliothèque était vide, mis à part eux et Madame Pince – la bibliothécaire-, il n'y avait qu'un groupe de septième année studieux. En plus, pour plus de tranquillité, le loup-garou avait choisi le coin le plus éloignéPartout où il levait les yeux, tout ce que Sirius voyait était des livres… des rangés de livre, des étagères de livre, des pyramides de livre. Des livres dans une telle quantité qu'il en avait le vertige.

Peut-être devrait-il déclarer une crise de biblio-phobie pour échapper à cette corvée. Il fallut une dizaine de minute de plainte et de pleurnicherie avant que Sirius ne se mette au travail. Durant tout ce temps, Remus l'ignora, habitué depuis longtemps au comportement parfois enfantin de son ami.

Le loup-garou eut un soupir intérieur en voyant le brun se mettre au travail. Encore cinq minutes de ces jérémiades et il aurait mit sa patience au placard pour assommer le sorcier avec le livre qu'il tenait à la main.

Ils travaillèrent un moment dans le silence, quoique la manière qu'avait Sirius de survoler les documents laissait des doutes sur son investissement. Néanmoins, le loup pouvait sentir les regards que lui jetait Sirius de tant à autre. A chaque fois, qu'il pensait que Remus ne regardait pas, il levait la tête pour l'observer avec une expression d'une rare intensité.

Sirius passait en revue les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait la lèvre.

Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème ; ensuite si Remus ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se confier. Sirius pouvait comprendre, ça faisait mal, mais il comprenait.

Depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, Sirius s'était rendu compte des changements dans ses relations avec Remus.

Bien sur, ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, les seuls survivants des Maraudeurs. Bien sur, c'était toujours vers Remus que Sirius se tournait après un cauchemar qui le transformait en une masse tremblante et gémissante. Bien sur, Sirius – sous la forme de Padfoot- était le seul compagnon de Remus durant les longues nuits de pleine lune.

Au début, ils ne savaient plus vraiment comment se comporter face à face. Leurs conversations tournaient essentiellement autour de problème de l'Ordre. C'était des « il y a eut une nouvelle attaque des mangemorts » ou des « que penses-tu de la nouveau stratégie mise au point par Kingsley » même si la plupart du temps c'était juste « je serai bien rester discuter mais Dumbledore m'a confié un travail important »

Dans ces moments là, la seule chose que souhaitait Sirius était de serrer son ami dans une embrasser fraternelle et qu'ils puissent ensuite discuter de la robe indécemment courte de Julie Prewett.

Mais il supposait que douze ans de colère, de peur, de solitude et de culpabilité ne s'effaçait pas facilement. Et que si lui avait eut des moments difficile à lutter contre la folie et la douleur, Remus avait eut son lot de peine. Exclu de la société, mais surtout seul, Sirius ne parvenait même pas à concevoir ce que ça avait pu représenter pour un être comme Remus.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, que le Loup-garou est appris à vivre en ne comptant que sur lui-même et qu'il ne s'était pas confié à son ami pour une affaire si personnelle.

- Vas-y, parle, je t'écoute.

Surpris dans ses pensées, Sirius laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains dans claquement bruyant, s'attirant le regard courroucé de Madame Pince et des élèves studieux.

- Quoi ?

- Voyons, je te connais bien… Quand tu fais cette tête c'est toujours que tu as quelque chose en tête.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien… Je me disais juste… Tu sais… Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de Narcissa. Quoi, vu comment vous vous comportez, on peut deviner que cette aventure dure depuis un certain temps…

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

- Non, je veux dire. Je sais que tu as eut des moment assez rude c'est dernières années et qu'on est peut-être pas aussi proche qu'avant, mais je pensais qu'on se parlait encore de ses choses là.

Remus joua nerveusement avec la plume blanche dont il se servait pour prendre des notes.

- Disons que Narcissa étant qui elle est, ce n'était pas vraiment facile à raconter.

Sirius posa son menton sur les mains.

- Vas-y je t'écoute et je veux des détails.

Remus rit doucement.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

Il eut l'air pensif.

- Un jour elle a découvert que Lucius n'hésitait pas à mettre de côté son vœu de fidélité pour passer d'agréable moment avec des jeunes femmes. La première fois qu'elle a couché avec moi c'était par dépit…

Il éclata d'un rire amer.

- Imagine un peu, si Lucius savait qu'il avait été fait cocu par un Loup-garou.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux.

- Nous nous sommes revues, pour le sexe rien d'autre. Jusqu'au jour où nous sommes restés après le sexe pour parler et avant pour manger ou juste se tenir compagnie… Tu vois, ça n'a rien d'un conte de fée.

Sirius hocha la tête vigoureusement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Mouais rien de spécial… J'attendais plus de détail.

- Pervers !

Le brun eut une grimace malicieuse et se replongea dans son travail.

- En fait ? fit Remus sans même lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. En parlant de petit secret… Je pense que tu as des choses à me dire.

- Des choses ? répondit Sirius en haussant les sourcils

- Ne me fait pas te le demander, s'il te plait. Vous êtes arrivez ensemble lors de la dernière réunion.

Sirius feuilleta son livre d'un air faussement calme.

- Tu veux parler de Severus et moi ?

- Oui, je veux parler de ça.

Sirius hésita à répondre

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

Il se renversa sur sa chaise.

- Les trois-quarts du temps, Severus est juste… enfin… lui. Mais parfois, je ne sais pas… Tiens viens voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Remus s'amusa du changement de sujet, mais il ne fit rien pour embêter son ami.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à étudier tous les manuels qui leurs tombaient sous la main.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour réunir la magie nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son projet. Une longue semaine à puiser directement dans les réserves de Voldemort par le lien qui les unissaient.

Depuis sa tentative désespérée de révéler la vérité à Draco Malefoy, le Lord Noir avait renforcé les chaînes qui l'attachaient à sa prison de verre.

Mais malgré les obstacles qui dressé sur son chemin, il était prêt.

D'ailleurs, le moment était venu.

Il concentra toute sa magie vers le plus grand point d'eau de la chambre et y créa une image assez fidèle de l'apparence de Voldemort.

Sa vision de l'endroit où il avait atterri était floue et les objets semblaient difforment.

Devant lui, un visage pâle encadré de mèche blonde. Il du attendre que les remous de l'eau se calme pour avoir une meilleur vue d'ensemble.

Draco s'était accroupi près de la baignoire et regardait le visage qui lui faisait face avec surprise et fascination. Il avait reconnu sans peine le visage halé et les cheveux bruns en désordre, sans compter les yeux verts pour l'instant cerclé de rouge.

- Harry… fit-il dans un souffle.

Pour le reflet la scène semblait déjà vue.

Le blond avait les yeux écarquillés, il passa la main dans l'eau brouillant momentanément l'image et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est-tu ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- En fait, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une image crée par la magie. Mais tu sais déjà ce que j'ai à te dire, nous nous sommes déjà parlé.

Draco recula prudemment, sans quitter des yeux l'image qui flottait dans sa baignoire. Il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu cette image. Il se demandait si c'était une hallucination ou si ce qu'il voyait était réel.

- Je n'ait pas beaucoup de temps alors il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Le sorcier pesa le pour et le contre avant de se décider à écouter encore méfiant.

- Lors de la nuit écarlate, Voldemort n'avait qu'une idée en tête : acquérir l'immortalité.

Draco hocha la tête en se souvenant de ce que lui avait raconté son père.

- Plusieurs mois avant la bataille, il a fait des recherches intenses sur le moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Et un jour, il a découvert qu'il pouvait se servir d'Harry Potter et du fait que celui-ci avait inhérité de ses pouvoirs pour obtenir son immortalité.

Il observa la réaction du sorcier avant de poursuivre.

- La magie qu'il a utilisé pour faire cela est si ancienne et complexe qu'elle dépasse de loin toutes tes connaissances. Tout était près le jour de la nuit écarlate. Il lui suffisait de détruire d'Harry et d'absorber son esprit.

Draco n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de cette scène terrible, il lui semblait encore voir les flammes danser sur le corps inerte d'Harry. Quelques heures auparavant, le brun lui avait qu'ils s'en sortiraient et qu'à la fin ils partiraient ensemble découvrir le monde, rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais tout le monde savait que trait dominant chez les Gryffondor étaient la stupidité ! Il avait fallu qu'il meure ! Harry Potter les avait tous abandonnés !

La voix du reflet le tira de ses pensés.

- Ecoute donc ! Dans toutes ces planifications, il semblerait que Voldemort est sous estimé ait sous estimé Harry. Le survivant était plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait. Si jusqu'à présent le garçon avait été protégé par Dumbledore ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'apprendre. Il a profité de l'assurance de Voldemort et lui porta un coup mortel. Draco, Harry n'est pas mort durant la nuit écarlate.

Draco secoua la tête

- Non, c'est impossible.

- Il n'est pas mort !

Draco se leva d'un bond, hurlant comme un possédé.

- Harry est mort ! J'ai vu son corps brûler devant moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je n'écouterais pas un mot de plus !

Le sorcier fit volte-face, ce fut le reflet qui l'arrêta d'une voix autoritaire.

- Reviens ici immédiatement !

L'eau s'était mise à tourbillonner comme sous l'effet d'une tornade. Draco s'était immobilisé, tremblant sous l'effet de la peur et de la colère. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu quinze ans en arrière, quand la taille longiligne de son père et ses yeux perçants le terrorisait.

Il obtempéra.

- Tu étais trop loin, pour voir clairement ce qui s'était passé. C'est Voldemort qui a été blessé, un coup mortel… Mais le sort à quand même fonctionné.

- C'est Harry qui a aspiré son âme…

- C'est ça. Quand les mangemorts présent s'en sont rendu compte, ils ont brûlé le corps de Tom Elvis Jeudusor.

- Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres est Harry Potter ?

* * *

A suivre…

Désolé de couper ici, mais je préfère arrêter ici pour poster le chapitre…

Pour le prochain chapitre : Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? Quelle sera la prochaine offensive de l'Ordre ? Quel sera l'effet de la conversation de Remus et Sirius ? Pour la savoir, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !

Review ?

Le 04/09/05


End file.
